Blood In The Finder
by TimeJourney
Summary: Akihito splits his time between being Asami's cook (and housemate) and working as a daredevil photographer. Life is good, and then one day he runs into his long lost cousin of fifteen years; Tori. Can the yakuza handle the trouble that the bad blood will stir up, or will they become allies as they protect Akihito from the many dangers?
1. Fireworks

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_. TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

Every firework begins with one spark.

^anonymous

* * *

The room is dark and silent when the digital numbers on the clock read midnight. The curtains gently sway as a breeze sifts through the cracked open window. And the pale rays of the moon bathe the sofa bed just beneath.

The silence is shattered by a vibrating hum, and a small light shining from the nightstand pierces through the darkness. A groan curses out and sheets ruffle as the exhausted body resting within the bed's comfort moves under the covers. A hand works itself out from underneath and reaches for the cellular. The device is brought close to tired eyes looking out from the mess of sheets, a thumb slides across the screen to open the notification. After a moment the occupant shot upright as they stare at the phone's screen.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

 **IMMEDIATE TARGET PRIORITY**

 **Class: A**

 **Name: Akihito Takaba**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Hair: Blonde**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Height: 5'08**

 **Weight: 132lb**

 **DOB: May 5, 1994**

 **Profession: Freelance photographer**

 **Objective: Capture**

 **Contract Amt: $50,000,000**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.

* * *

"Huh. Today is the Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival. It's already that time of year." Akihito takes a bite of his toast and continues to read the flyer. He then turns in his seat as Asami walks into the living room wearing sweatpants and drying his hair with a towel. "Any chance we'll be able to see the fireworks from here?"

"Maybe," is the yakuza's apathetic response.

"Ah… that expression definitely means you think fireworks are for kids!" Akihito states. "They're the flowers of every summer festival. They epitomize the beauty of summer in Japan."

Not saying a word, Asami walks off around the corner.

"I used to go to the festivals with my friends because a lot of girls go dressed in yukatas," Akihito says. "But we could never impress them. It was so humid and hot, mosquitoes were everywhere, and I even lost my wallet once."

Asami reappears around the corner as he is pulling on his shirt.

"I don't have good memories but somehow the fireworks still get me really excited."

"Hmph," Asami says with a smirk as he takes a seat at the table.

"You smiled." Akihito grins childishly.

"We should be able to see the fireworks quite well from the terrace. So this year you won't need to worry about getting bitten by mosquitoes."

"They start at eight tonight. Can you come home early to watch them with me?"

Asami takes a drink from his mug of coffee before answering. "I'll be busy."

"I figured." Akihito takes a sip of his orange juice to hide his disappointment.

"Well, I suppose it's fine coming back for an early dinner once in a while. Do you want to eat anything particular?"

"Really!?" Akihito says joyfully.

"Although I'll probably only have time for something quick."

"I'll buy some beer!"

Asami takes another drink of his coffee, it's settled.

"It's at eight," Akihito says with an excited smile. "Don't forget!"

* * *

The day had gone by in a blur. Despite having to put up with the endless snobbish demands of models, it didn't dull Akihito's excitement for the event. Now he only has this one last photoshoot.

"I told you I'm not wearing something this ugly!" the model whines.

"But Emi-chan, this is what the sponsors want." her manager soothes.

"Nooo!"

Akihito stands silently behind his tripod, camera set up and ready for who knows how long, and watches the squabble.

"Don't be so obstinate, it's not that bad." The manager continues.

"Then you wear it!"

Akihito checks his watch. _I won't make it… there's nothing I can do I guess. I should text him that I'm stuck and can't come home yet_ _._ He takes his phone out and does just that.

After pressing send and snapping his phone shut a loud _boom_ sounds from outside.

"Oh, the fireworks." One of the two fellow crew members says.

"Nooo," Emi whines. "The fireworks have started and I'm still here! Damn!"

"Emi-chan you're to be commended working so hard while others are having fun!" says the manager.

 _I wonder if Asami's watching them right now…._

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **MAN ON MAN**

* * *

"I'm home," Akihito says after entering the penthouse.

Disappointment affects his face as the door clicks closed behind him. He toes off his shoes and begins to make his way to the kitchen for a snack. He then stops when he notices something on the dining table, moving closer he finds that it's a neatly folded yukata.

"Over here," a familiar voice calls out.

Looking over, Akihito finds someone sitting in one of the wood chaise chairs out on the terrace. Making his way out he finds that it is none other than Asami, already dressed in a yukata and cooling himself down with a small hand-fan. He notices the bucket of ice containing a few beers and two wine glasses on the small table.

"I- I'm sorry," Akihito says a bit confused. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Hurry up and get changed," Asami says as he cools himself down. "It'll begin soon."

Akihito quickly goes back inside and changes into the yukata, right as he steps back out onto the terrace a series of whistling fills the air. The fireworks burn with impatience towards the sky then, at the speed of a camera flash, they burst and vivid colors ignite the otherwise black sky. Akihito watches with an astonished expression as the fiery blooms send sparks into the air, creating wonderful designs amongst the stars.

He looks over his shoulder at Asami. "H- how?! It's already past ten. Don't tell me you did this? Aren't you angry?"

"Who's angry?" The yakuza simply responds.

 _I guess not…._

Akihito goes over and sits on the empty chaise chair. The two open a couple beers, toast, and watch the display. The fireworks continue to burst above, searing their brilliant light and vivacious color onto Akihito's retinas. Each one draws a breathtakingly unique pattern into the sky. No matter how many are ignited and sent to their skyward bound destiny, never one is repeated exactly.

Suddenly Asami pulls his lover's seat closer. A blush creeps over Akihito's cheeks as the yakuza leans over, their faces just inches away from each other.

"The flowers of every summer festival, hmm?" Asami says in a sultry tone. "Not bad…."

The yakuza cradles Akihito's head and pulls him in for a kiss.

Their lips move in perfect sync. Akihito's entire body is taken over by an overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with eccentric passion and lust. He soon feels Asami's hand slowly slide into the folds of his yukata, caressing his chest. Time feels to go by unnoticed… and the next thing Akihito knew he is holding onto the railing with a pair of strong, sweaty hands gripping his ass.

"Aah… ah! Asami!" he moans as the man slowly slides his large member into him. "J- just for this… how much did you spend?"

"It's important to you, isn't it?" Asami says with a smirk as he encloses himself completely into the supple body. "This part of you is also appreciating it."

 _The downstairs neighbors are gonna hear us!_ Akihito thought to himself. Without thinking, he moves and reaches back, running his fingers through Asami's hair.

"You're tighter than usual," Asami whispers huskily into his ear. He snakes his hand inside the draping fabric that is Akihito's yukata and wraps his fingers around his hard manhood.

"I- idiot… you're the worst. Ah!"

* * *

A reflective gleam reveals the location of an onlooker in a distant building.

Through the telescopic lens of an assault rifle does the assassin watch the two lovers on the terrace. Their hand grips the gun tightly, and they turn their attention towards the other side of the river where a group of men are working up a different kind of sweat. They could distinguish the pyrotechnician as he scolds the man with glasses to hurry up and light the next fuse. And the other large man with scruffy gray hair looks to be a bit annoyed.

Soon the assassin lowers their rifle.

Despite the light coming from the exploding fireworks, nothing about their appearance can be revealed- not even their gender can be determined. They are wearing a loose fitting jacket with the hood pulled over their head, though not enough to conceal their face within its obscurity. No their face is well effectively hidden by some kind of mask that hides the bottom half of their face, and a headband that is tilted so it covers their right eye.

Their left exposed eye looks back up detestably at the penthouse.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Sorry if its a bleh and short, I was just super bored and couldn't find a place to put it in my other fanfic _Bird In The Viewfinder_ which can be found on my Wattpad account. Hope you enjoyed it anyway:)


	2. Just Another Day

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_ _._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

That virgin, vital, beautiful day; today

^Stephane Mallarme

* * *

The sounds of children at play echoed through the air, stomping and running and laughing. None of the worries of adults crossed their minds, only how to elude capture by their friends. The swings rhythmically creaked while going back and forth, and some kids tried to time their jumps. The colors of the playground equipment were still fresh and bright, despite the years of wear and endless use. A myriad of runners, joggers, dog-walkers, and Frisbee players all milled around the public park.

A little way from it all a lonely tree stands upon a knoll with two children climbing its branches.

"Tori-chan," whined an eight-year-old Akihito as he tried to balance himself. "This tree is too big. Can't we do something else?"

A giggle was heard from above. "Come on scaredy cat, you're almost there."

 _Why do I keep letting her talk me into stuff?_ A low huff escaped Akihito's lips, and he reached for the closest branch above him. While pulling himself up it snapped, and he let out a yell as he began to fall.

"Gotcha!"

Akihito cracked open an eye and found himself dangling. Noticing a squeezing sensation around his wrist he looked up and sees a pair of hands holding his.

"I'll never let you fall, nii-san."

The boy smiled warmly. _Tori…._

* * *

"Tori…" Akihito whispers. "Tori… Tori…."

The photographer blearily opens his eyes to the usual early morning sunlight filtering through the curtains.

"Who's Tori?"

Akihito opens his eyes again and props himself up on his elbows. Asami is standing at the foot of the bed, buttoning up his dress shirt.

"H- huh? What?"

"You were talking in your sleep." The yakuza smirks when his lover blushes a bit. "So who is she?"

"O- oh, she's my cousin." Akihito replies, pushing himself up to a seated position.

"You two must have been pretty close for you to be dreaming of her." Asami remarks.

"Yeah, like brother and sister." Akihito laughs lightly. Then his smile falters and fades as a memory rushes through him.

Seeing the shift in mood, Asami walks over to him. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know," Akihito shrugs his shoulders. "She ran away when she was around nine… and I never heard from her again."

Before Asami could say another word Akihito's phone begins to ring. As he goes to answer it Asami heads over to the dresser and takes up his comb.

"Hello," Akihito answers. He listens for a bit. "What!"

Asami's eyes flicker over at his lover in the mirror as the photographer groans while plopping back down onto the bed.

"Well… maybe if you give them another lo-" Silence. A low huff escapes his lips. "Fine,"

Asami looks up at the photographer through the mirror. "Work?"

"Yeah," Akihito says as he gets out of the kingsized bed and trudges towards the bathroom.

* * *

A fist armed with knuckle dusters collides with a bloody face. Once, twice, three times.

The man receiving the blows is handcuffed and bound to a chair. His shirt is ripped into pieces. Almost all of the leftover fabric is covered in blood… his own dried blood. Cuts and bruises and burns cover his chest, collarbone, shoulders, and neck. He wonders if there is any part on his exposed skin that isn't covered in wounds.

"Why are you doing this to your self, Hisoka." The attacker coos. "All I want is one little piece of information."

"I've… told you." Hisoka practically croaks. "I don't know whe-"

He is cut off as another blow is delivered in the gut, it's like getting hit by a train head-on. His guts smash together, blood vessels bursting.

"You lie then see what happens." The assailant moves closer and places a hand under his chin, lifting his head. The poor man's vision is blurry, so he can't get a clear look at the attacker's face. "Come on Hisoka, I like you. Let's be friends huh. At least tell me how you keep in touch with the boss?"

His breaths come in heavy pants as he struggles to stay conscious. "We don't. Before we separated… he told us to just keep tabs on the target. That's it!"

The attacker sighs and removes their hand, letting his head drop. "Just keep doing this to yourself."

Soon Hisoka feels the sharp edge of a blade behind his ear… and his bloodcurdling screams fill the storage like unit.

* * *

Clouds have no place in the delightful azure sky as the sun reigns supreme at its zenith. The rays glint off the glass of the thousands of tall buildings, giving the city a brilliant shimmer. The streets are bustling with mixed pedestrian traffic; honking cars, bike messengers, and swarms of people marching to their own personal missions.

Japan's top crime lord Asami Ryuichi stands near the huge glass panel window of his office, staring at nowhere in particular as he inhales a drag of his cigarette.

Tokyo, his city. In Japan, his empire spread to all four islands. With iron fists does he rule both the business and underworld. His business partners envy him, politicians respect him, and authorities fear him.

"Asami-sama," comes a voice from behind. "I have the documents you requested about the foreign investments."

Asami turns as his secretary places two manilla folders on his desk.

"I've already gone through them and just need your signature approval."

"Very well," Asami says as he walks over. "Also, how is that task regarding the shipment shortage coming along?"

Kirishima pushes up his glasses. "So far I spoke with the men on duty at receiving, they all said everything is always accounted for before the goods are sent to storage. Then Suoh spoke with the guards at the warehouse, they also say the same. We assume that it's maybe-"

The secretary is interrupted as the phone on the boss's desk begins to ring.

Kirishima takes a step forward and picks it up. "Ryuichi Asami's office."

While Kirishima listens to the person on the other end Asami goes over the reports.

"Very well," Kirishima says after a few minutes. "I shall let Asami-sama know about it. Please keep us informed about the matter, thank you."

After replacing the phone on the desk, Kirishima speaks. "That was inspector Tetsuya, he has just received word that Zhong Fai has escaped from prison."

Asami looks up at the bespectacled secretary with hard golden eyes. "When was this?"

"Over two months ago. There was an upheaval in the prison, and Fai and a few other men escaped through the sewers during the commotion. It wasn't until after one of the men were caught and questioned that the Chinese Officials learned that Zhong somehow fled the country."

Maintaining his composer, Asami sets down the file and takes out his pack of Dunhill.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

* * *

A tiny café huddles despondent among the huge city buildings. Washed out under the overcast sky, it hunches into itself, fighting against the drizzle. The wind-chimes hanging over the door sound as Akihito steps inside, heaving his heavy camera bag on his shoulder. Unlike the outside, the café's interior is warm and cheery with bright lights and colorful walls. The place isn't packed but it's not empty either.

While drying his feet on the doormat a familiar voice calls, "Akihito!"

The photographer looks up and immediately spots his two best friends sitting at a table with two huge milkshakes in front of them.

"Glad you could make it!" Kou gives the blond a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Like I had a choice!" Akihito grins. "You would have dragged me here if I didn't come!"

He pulls out a chair and drops in it while letting the heavy bag slide to the floor next to him. He has just come from finishing a shoot for an event a few blocks away and is now dead tired. Oh but the worst is yet to come, after this he'll have to deal with that wannabe model Emi-chan. Apparently, she wasn't satisfied with the pictures and demanded a reshoot.

"And he would have had every right to!" Takato says. "It's been like what… almost a month since we last hung out."

"You know I'm busy!" Akihito says defensively as he bends down and rummages around in his bag. "Unlike you guys, I don't have a permanent job."

When he finally finds his wallet, he flips it open and groans. _Damn, I'm broke. And it's not even payday._

He turns to his best friends, who were looking at him as they sip their plastic cups of frozen delight. Akihito clasps his hands together and begins to beg. "Kou, Takato! Onegai, give me a treat!"

The two sigh in unison.

"See, this is why we've been telling you to utilize your entrepreneur boyfriend's cashflow," Kou says, a twinge of envy in his voice.

"Yeah, Mister I-Gotta-Make-A-Living." Takato says.

 _Here it comes_. Akihito thought to himself with a sigh as he prepares for the lecture.

"You're not fooling us, Takaba Akihito," Takato continues, "You wouldn't have to even lift a finger if you'd just swallow your screwed up pride and enjoy the luxurious life."

"I'm not his mistress." Akihito sits back in his seat and folds his arms over his chest as he slouches.

"C'mon, it's not like it would hurt to use his money." Kou says.

"I don't want to take his money!" Akihito replies stubbornly. "I enjoy making my living my own way! Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Of course there's nothing wrong with having a hobby." Kou grins. "I'm just saying he wouldn't even notice if you take a couple hundred yen to pay for a milkshake."

"Yeah, that's just pocket change to someone like him." Takato teases. Then says, "Actually not even!"

"Shut up you two!" Akihito says, his face flushed. "I'm not using his money and that's final!"

Takato and Kou are great pals, but Akihito isn't ready to put himself in a situation where they can laugh at his expense.

"You know what, I'll just go home if our meet up is to talk about Asami." Akihito threatens.

"Sorry, Aki-chan. It's just fun to tease you." Kou laughs.

Takato gives Akihito a friendly slap. "Sorry, Akihito. As an apology we'll buy you two milkshakes, how about that?"

"Of course!" Akihito smiles.

After the topic of Asami was dropped, Akihito finds himself enjoying his friends' company. Hours feel to have gone by unnoticed as they joke about the latest video games and photography techniques. He actually misses this, spending some guy time with his pals.

"Guys, I got to go." Akihito says when he notices the time.

"Sure, we have to go too," Kou responds.

Takato nods in agreement as he signals for the bill.

"And thank for the treat," Akihito says as his friends pull out their wallets.

While waiting for the waitress Akihito decides to drink up the last of his milkshake. And, without thinking, he turns his gaze to look out the window. Watching the main drag of the streets. Then something, or /someone/ captures his attention.

A pedestrian casually leaning against the pole of the bus stop sign. Nothing conspicuous. They are wearing a loose hoodie so it's hard to tell if they're a male or female. The hood hangs so low so that their face isn't recognizable. And yet, Akihito gets the feeling that he knows the person.

He continues to stare at them for who knows how long… and at some point, their lips tug into a small warm smile.

"Sorry for the wait, gentleman." says the waitress with a slight bow. "Here is the receipt, thank you for your patronage."

She hands the small piece of paper to Akihito. Confused, he takes it.

"Excuse me, but we haven't paid yet." Kou says.

The girl smiles politely. "Oh, it has been paid by the gentleman over there."

Everyone looks in the direction she points, a man wearing a black suit and tie is sitting in a booth in the back.

 _The Hell!?_ Akihito thought to himself, for he knows without a doubt that the man is one of Asami's. The photographer abruptly gets up with his camera bag. He pays no heed to his friend's call as he makes his way towards the subordinate.

"What are you doing here?" Akihito demands.

The man stands up and bows. "Takaba-sama, I am Daisuke Kobe. You're new bodyguard."

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

I know I know the whole scene thing I did it again. Haha, but I'm more stable this time so I won't be as crazy as last time. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed so far.

 **SPECIAL THANK**

I actually wasn't sure if I was gonna continue with this story. Then I found a story I read a while back and became inspired by some of the plot and scenes. That story is **_Business As Usual_** which was written by another fellow Finder fan **_Kadzuki Fuchoin._** Again, so as not to step on any toes, **I did ask her permission to use some of her plot and scenes in my work.**

So it's kind of a fanfic based on a fanfic, lol!

P.S.

Originally I planned on using this story as a place for like extra random chapters from the omake's of Ayano-sensei, only the ones I couldn't find a place in my _Bird In The Finder_ story. But then decided to make it into a type of "What if…" spin-off from _Bird In The Finder._


	3. Insomniacs

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_. TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

Psychological studies suggest that if you wake up at around 2-3am without any reason, there's an 80% chance that someone is staring at you.

^Fact

* * *

A sleek black Toyota Camry sits parked on the side of a dark street. The interior of the car is faintly illuminated by the meager orange light of a distant streetlamp, though not enough to reveal the identity of the driver. Music plays at a low volume from the radio, mixed with a series of faint _clicks_ and vibrating hums.

A conversation can be seen on the dimly lit screen of a smartphone in their hand.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Client #639: There may be a certain complication to the assignment.

Me: Yes I am well aware that he has been given a bodyguard. Because of this I'll have to up the price.

Client #639: Of course. I'll gladly triple the amount for the trouble. Even double that if you are able to complete the task within the next few days.

Me: Tempting… seems you are very eager to get this over with.

Client #639: Well… I don't do this often.

Me: Understandable. Especially in knowing the target's… whatever you want to call him. Ever think that maybe you're biting off more than you can chew.

Client #639: Oh… is the notorious hitman having second thoughts?

Me: At least I know my limits. Anyway I accept the challenge.

Client #639: Good. I'll hear from you soon.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.

After sending the message the assassin sets the phone aside as they turn the volume up a bit on the radio, for a moment they scan through stations then stop on a news broadcast.

 _"The investigation of the Hachimandaira Animal Park Zoo is still ongoing. Earlier this month an alarm was set off at the zoo, and when officials arrived they described the scene as if a full-blown shootout had taken place. Bullet casings and blood were discovered on the premises. Two security guards were killed and a search is still underway for a third who is believed to still be alive._

 _Also, as a result of this crime six bears had escaped during the attack and since then there have been a few attacks. In fact just a few hours ago an elderly nursing assistant was viciously mauled by a bear while picking bamboo shoots. Luckily she survived the attacked and is currently in recovery._

 _Meanwhile officials have requested that any outdoor activities mu-"_

The assassin turns the radio off when their phone vibrates. After unlocking it a live surveillance of the yakuza and photographer is shown on the screen. Sound asleep in the kingsized bed within their luxurious dwelling.

* * *

Akihito wakes up to the usual feeling of dull pain in his lower back. It's dark, and despite his grogginess he knows that it's nowhere near morning yet. He rubs his eyes and inhales deeply.

He winces in pain as he moves to sit up, gingerly applying pressure to ease the soreness. And to think that it's been a while since he felt sore, he thought he had gotten the hang of the nightly activities with Asami. He tries to recall their lovemaking from last night, thinking of a particular position that may have caused the pain. He actually finds it puzzling that Asami had been gentle. The older man even prepared him long enough to make him writhing with lust before entering him slowly, driving him crazy from desire.

Then the _'discussion'_ that led up to them having sex plays back into his mind, causing a mild migraine to come on.

Akihito groans and looks down over at the older man. Despite the darkness, he can somehow make out his yakuza lover's sleeping form. Even though he is still mad at the bastard for forcing that babysitter Kobe on him, he has to admit that even in slumber Asami looks sinfully good.

He continues to marvel at the exquisite sight for a moment, then decides to go relieve himself. Careful not to wake his lover, Akihito gets out of the kingsized bed and trudges into the bathroom. He flicks the light on and stands in front of the toilet, then soon the tinkling sound of urine hitting water fills the air. At some point Akihito tilts his head back as he lets out a yawn.

Suddenly his eyes catch something, a flicker of movement. Through the half inch wide grills of the air vent cover, he can apparently see a small patch of color that stands out from the obscurity within. He squints, trying to see it better. And, for some strange reason, he can't shake the sense that something may be looking back at him… watching.

His pee stream soon subsides, and Akihito looks away from the air vent to make sure the last few drops get into the toilet bowl. When he looks back up, he doesn't see anything. He simply brushes it off as his tired mind playing tricks and flushes. After washing his hands he flicks the light off before exiting and makes his way back into the bed.

He lays his head on Asami's chest and listens to the steady breathing rhythm. Even with his eyes closed and fatigue wanting to drag him back to dreamless sleep, something occupies his thoughts. Or rather, someone.

 _Tori…._

Earlier today, he recalls walking by a shop and seeing an acoustic guitar in the display window. While looking at it, he remembered when Tori had tried to teach him the lyrics to a couple of songs. She felt that since he is half-American he should at least know a lick of English.

 _She would be twenty-three now…._

Akihito swallows a lump in his throat and can feel the hot tears gathering behind his closed eyelids. The keyword _'would'_ …. The thought that she might….

 _No- don't think that! If she was dead you'd certainly be the first to know. Not to mention the only… right?_

Akihito often wonders what has become of his little cousin. What life she may have ended up pursuing. He likes to think that maybe she grew up okay, has an honest paying job. Maybe even started a family of her own.

 _But because of the way things were while she was living with us… I just can't help but feel that it is unlikely._

* * *

"Alright everyone! That's a wrap!" Akihito announces as he puts his camera down.

The photographer smiles as he watches the models enjoy themselves, giggling as they frolic in their various gears around the beach scenery. These are the same people he often asks for when he needs one or two for something. They are more professional and less snobbish than most runway models.

One of the girls comes skipping over, her long translucent lace scarf trailing through the air behind her. "As always, thank you so much for the opportunity Akihito-san."

"Well I always enjoy having you guys," Akihito says as he walks over to the table. "You make my job a breeze. And the photos should be ready in a few days."

"I can't wait to see what they look like!" The model says excitedly, then goes off in the direction of the changing rooms.

After she leaves Kobe, who had been silently observing from the corner of the studio, approaches. "Takaba-sama,"

"Yeah," Akihito responds while holding back a yawn.

"Are you by any chance, unwell?" The bodyguard asks.

"No, I just didn't sleep well is all." Akihito heaves the strap of his heavy camera bag onto his shoulder and begins to make for the exit.

The sound of midday traffic reaches the photographer's ears the second he steps outside. Though it is loud, he has grown accustomed and could all but block it out entirely. His bodyguard follows closely behind him like a constant observant puppy.

"Takaba-sama," Kobe says after a moment. "Would you like to get a coffee from the café while we wait for Yosuke?"

Akihito stops and turns to look at the bodyguard. "Who is Yosuke?"

"Your chauffeur."

"Are you kidding me!" Akihito yells. "Why in the hell do I need a chauffeur? What's wrong with taking a bus or taxi?!"

"I'm sorry Takaba-sama, but Yosuke texted me and told me that he received orders from Asami-sama."

Akihito's grip tightens on the strap of his bag and he clenches his teeth. "Your boss is a damn bastard!"

"Shall I convey your message to Asami-sama?" Kobe asks with a perfectly composed face.

Temper flaring Akihito groans as he abruptly turns and begins walking down the sidewalk again. _I swear as soon as that bastard gets home I'm gonna-_ Suddenly Akihito's sneaker strikes the sharp edge of pavement jutting up from the ground and stumbles headlong into the road.

"Takaba-sama!" Kobe cries.

Akihito feels a pair of arms wrap around his abdomen and yank him so hard out of the path of an idiot cyclist flying the wrong way up the street.

"Takaba-sama, are you okay?!" Kobe asks concerned.

"Y- yeah," Akihito says.

While he steadies himself on his feet, the photographer notices Kobe standing about half a yard next to him. He wasn't the one who pulled him out of the way. _Then who…?_

He turns around to face his true savior, and his eyes widen.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Sorry that it's a bit short, I tried to do this thing where each chapter gets a thousand words more than the previous but… anyway hope you all enjoyed!:)

P. S.

In regards to the updates, don't depend on them being every week or two weeks for they may be a bit longer than that. Especially since I kind of have been neglecting my other Finder Series fanfic _Bird In The Viewfinder_ as well as other works. Also just got a new job and am thinking of going back to school soon, but I will try and make more chapters in advance before posting again.


	4. Retororūbairu

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_ _._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

Retrouvaille: (n.)

The joy of meeting or finding someone again after a long separation

* * *

 _Tori…._

Seconds pass as Akihito's brain struggles to comprehend the girl standing before him. Or woman he should say. She looks back at him with an expression that she's expecting anger from him.

"Takaba-sama?"

Akihito stiffens a bit at Kobe's voice, forgetting that his guard was still there, but his eyes remain on Tori.

She notices the slight movement and removes her earbuds. Then asks in her delicate soprano of a voice. "Er- uh, a- are you okay?"

"Y- yeah," Akihito smiles. "Thank."

She smiles back, and after a few seconds she breaks the awkward silence. "So, are you gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna give me a hug?"

The two share a light laugh as they encircle their arms around each other. Akihito takes note of her warmth and scent, clear signs that this isn't all a hallucination. Still, there's the chance that he got hit by a car and it's all in his head.

 _Please don't let it be the latter…._

After the two pull away Akihito looks Tori over, replacing the image of the once timid turned fierce little girl who showed up on his parent's doorstep with the fully grown independent young woman before him. "You look… good,"

"Thank," she says. "You're not too bad looking yourself. A bit scrawny though. Have you been eating well?"

Akihito grins. "Yeah, I just haven't been feeling well this past month." _Well, it's not a lie._ Akihito reminds himself that he hasn't had much of an appetite since after he recently got over the flu.

"Who's this?" Tori asks as she looks at Kobe, who was silently observing the reunion.

The bodyguard steps forward and bows slightly. "Daisuke Kobe, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Tori says. "You a friend of Aki's?"

"No, I'm actually Takaba-sa-"

"Assistant," Akihito quickly cuts him off. "He's my assistant."

"Oh," Tori says while lifting her brows a bit.

"Ye- yeah, he helps me with my equipment and stuff," Akihito says nervously.

"Right, I heard you're a photographer now," Tori says.

Akihito nods. "Yep,"

Tori then steps closer to Kobe and places a hand on his arm, poking her fingers on his muscles. "Well the job must really be paying off, eh."

Kobe's only response is a slightly raised brow.

"Er- uh, s- so Tori," Akihito says a bit embarrassed.

The girl withdraws her hand and looks at her cousin.

"Umm, so what have you been up to?"

"Not much. I was actually on my way to Tokyo Tower right now," Tori says.

"Really," Akihito says. "That's cool."

"Yeah, I had won a couple of tickets in a poker game and-" Tori cuts off as her eyes brighten with an idea. "Hey you know, I was actually gonna hawk the spare but, I mean that is if your not busy if…."

"Yes- er no, I'm actually free for the rest of the day."

"Okay great!" Tori smiles brightly. "Well I just need to grab my stuff and we can go."

Akihito watches as the girl walks off towards the end of the sidewalk, across from which is a building with a sign that says _Shinjuku Kuyakushomae Capsule Hotel_ _._ A few seconds after she enters the building a sleek black car pulls up by him and Kobe.

Out steps a man who can safely assume to be Yosuke, he bows and greets the photographer. "Takaba-sama,"

Akihito groans. "Look guys, I know it's Asami's orders, but can we take a taxi and you just follow?"

"I apologize Takaba-sama, but we must follow Asami-sama's orders." The driver answers.

"Then what the hell am I going to tell Tori about the car? You and I both know that I can't even afford to buy a bike, let alone an imported car."

"You could just say that it belongs to Asami-sama," the lanky guard answers.

Akihito thinks for a minute. He highly doubts Tori will have a problem with him having a male lover. But what about said lover being a yakuza?!

"Well, at least drop the _sama_ ," the photographer orders.

The guard and driver look at each other, silently communicating through facial expressions.

After a while Kobe answers. "It's not possible."

"You have to! Can you imagine how awkward it'd be for you to address me that way in front of Tori. Heck even I'm not entirely comfortable with it."

The two men silently shake their heads. Akihito isn't sure if they'll comply, seeing that bastard lover of his had strict instructions for his escorts. He then decides to give Asami a call.

 _"Akihito,"_ the yakuza greets.

"First off, if you thought I was pissed about the whole bodyguard crap just wait 'till you get home. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame compared next to what is waiting for you!"

Asami chuckles. _"If it's anything like last night's argument, then I'm looking forward to it,"_

"Second," Akihito continues. "I am not asking for your permission but since Kobe and Yosuke won't listen to me unless you give them the green light, I'm going to ask you this. Tell them to call me Akihito in front of my cousin."

 _"Your cousin?"_

"Yeah, I just ran into her just now."

 _"I see."_ There is a pause. _"And what will I get in return for this little favor?"_

"This is not a favor!" Akihito grits his teeth as he looks over at the capsule hotel.

 _"Then I presume I don't have to comply,"_ Asami says in an amused tone.

"Arg, alright! I owe you for this," Akihito grips his phone harder. "Just put it on my tab."

Asami chuckles again. _"I will and I look forward to the favor being repaid, Akihito."_

"Whatever," the photographer retorts rudely.

 _"Pass the phone to Kobe,"_ he commands.

Without a word Akihito turns and slaps the phone on the bodyguard's chest. "Your boss."

Kobe greets the yakuza, and Akihito crosses his arms over his chest as he looks at him with scrutinizing eyes. The guard's face reveals nothing as he answers Asami in a low voice. After a short moment a low whistle sounds from behind him, and he turns to see Tori ladened with the luggage; a messenger bag, duffle bag, guitar bag, and a wheeled backpack.

"This your ride?" Tori asks. "What is that, BMW Series 3?"

"Er- it's, ummm-"

Sensing his master's dilemma, Yosuke answers. "Yes, and it belongs to Asami-sama."

 _Shit, I just had to get a driver with a big mouth!_ Akihito thought to himself annoyed.

"Oh so you got yourself a sugar mama huh," Tori wiggles her brows.

Akihito's cheeks flush a bit, and Tori couldn't help but chuckle at his expression. While Yosuke offers to take her bags, Kobe hands back Akihito's phone.

"So, what did he say?" he asks as he pockets his phone.

"Nothing, Taka-" Kobe cuts off and clears his throat. "Akihito-san."

Akihito smiles and he pats the bodyguard's arm. "Thanks, Kobe!" he steals a quick glance over his shoulder at Tori, certain that she isn't paying attention he moves in closer and speaks in a low voice. "And remember, you're my assistant not my guard."

After the luggage is put in the trunk everyone gets in the car and they're off.

"So Aki," Tori says. "Tell me more about this Asami."

"Er- uh, sure." Akihito responds. "He's my landlord."

"Oh. And what does he do?"

"He's a businessman," Akihito answers more confidently.

"Must be a very good business," she looks at him with curious eyes. "How is it that you know him? Judging from his wealth, he doesn't seem like someone who'd mingle with people like us."

"I- was a photographer for one of his events." _It's not entirely a lie,_ Akihito reminds himself. That is if one would consider taking said photographs of the yakuza during his criminal activities as an _'event'._

"And?" Tori probes.

 _She always did have a sharp mind,_ Akihito thought to himself. "He liked my work and commissioned me to take photographs for his business events."

And that's not a lie either. Asami did like his photographs, which was why he had his men capture him. And since he started living with the crime lord Akihito has been getting involved in a few events organized by him.

"So, the place you're staying at is his?"

"Yes, er, I'm living with him," Akihito answers, finding it pointless to lie.

Tori lifts a brow. "And… you don't have to pay rent or anything?"

"Er- no, actually in exchange I do his chores."

With a small smile, Tori tilts her head to the side as she looks at Akihito with scrutinizing eyes.

Right as she opens her mouth to speak again Akihito attempts to evade the topic on Asami by quickly asking, "So where are- where did you say you were staying again?"

"I just got in actually," Tori chuckles lightly. "After we hang out you can just drop me off anywhere."

"Okay. So, where are you coming in from?"

"We've been traveling all over actually."

"Who's _we_?"

Tori looks down, and Akihito follows her gaze to see the head of a marten stick its head out of the kangaroo pocket of her shirt.

Akihito beams at the exotic creature. "Oh my gosh! Is that ummm… Hisashi, right?"

The marten's large ears perk up, as if it knew the name.

"No," Tori says. "This is his daughter, Ebony."

The marten then comes out of the pocket and onto Tori's lap. She's a sleek and beautiful animal with an appearance similar to that of a lean cat. Her fur is a heavy black with dark brown highlights, while her neck and chest are a cream color. Akihito couldn't help but note how small she is for a Japanese marten, then again he considers the possibility that she may be a mixed breed. Or maybe because her fur isn't as expectedly fluffy, rather short and therefore makes her sinuous body look slenderly slim. Around her neck is a purple collar with a little round tag containing the caduceus engraved in it.

Akihito extends a hand to the marten and she sniffs it curiously before nuzzling her face against it. Ebony then crawls over onto his lap and sniffs the photographer all over. Akihito laughs lightly as she curiosly sticks her little head into the chest pocket of his plaid shirt, then affectionately licks his cheek.

For the next couple several minutes Tori talks about her vagabond life. After she ran away she's been all over the globe, in the beginning she traveled with some circuses and while doing so she was able to attend an online school. At sixteen she stayed in France with a friend while attending college to become a nurse, after only two years she graduated and began traveling again. Soon after she also took up a job as an au pair, and at some point she really got into computers; computer programming, digital marketing, web and graphic design.

Tori goes on to tells of her most recent travels, she's kind of been on a venue vacation. She participated in an exhilarating event in Spain where citizens run with a dozen bulls loose on the streets. After that she had came to Japan for the Akita Kanto Matsuri, but got the date mixed up. So she came down here to Tokyo and did a bit of work while waiting for the fireworks festival before going back up north. When Tori mentions how it was a bit odd for the fireworks to be set off twice Akihito feels a twinge of pain in his lower spine.

When the car pulls to a stop Akihito looks out the window and his temper flares up. Ebony retreats back into Tori's pocket as the car door is opened by a valet. After she steps out onto the red carpet Akihito lunges up towards the driver's seat.

"What the hell is going on!" The photographer hiss in the chauffeur's ear.

"I- I'm very sorry Takaba-sama," Yosuke stutters. He bows, knocking his head on the steering wheel. He sits up, rubbing his sore forehead and quickly takes out his phone to show some text messages. "I had received orders from Asami-sama a while ago."

 _Damn that bastard and his plans!_

"Welcome Takaba-sama," the manager himself greets as the guest of honor gets out of the car. "Allow my staff to carry your luggage while I do the necessary check-in."

A couple doormen come forward and take the luggage from Kobe's hands before disappearing through the glass doors of the majestic hotel.

The manager turns to Tori and bows. "Your room will be ready when you return from your visit, and everything is complimentary of Asami-sama."

With a warm smile Tori thanks him, and after he walks off into the building Akihito approaches her.

"So, what do you think?" he asks.

"I've been in fancier," Tori says with a grin. "It's really nice, but it's just that I'm not really one who's comfortable with…" she trails off as she tries to think of what phrase to say.

"Imposing on other's generosity," Kobe says.

"Actually I was gonna say accept handouts, but that works too." Tori responds.

Kobe's face remains as unreadable as usual, but Akihito notices his bodyguard's eyes become a bit hard at the comment. And honestly, the photographer was taken aback by it a bit too. But, he understands where his cousin is coming from.

"Er, if you want we can go somewhere else," Akihito offers.

"No- no, it's cool really." Tori says reassuringly. "Asami has already gone through the trouble and stuff. Come on, lets head on to the tower!"

After everyone climbs back into the car Akihito instructs Yosuke to drive on.

Upon reaching their destination, Akihito is at least relieved to find out that Asami didn't use whatever connections he had to close down the entire Tokyo Tower. Most influential man or not, the tower remains open to the public. However, that still didn't stop him from ensuring they get a personal guide.

Still smiling kindly, Akihito clenches his teeth to keep from screaming his lungs out in frustration. Tori drapes an arm over his shoulders as they follow the guide to the elevators, and almost instantly his taut muscles relax. Akihito nearly forgot the sense of security he always felt when his little cousin is around, he honestly couldn't feel any safer even if he had a dozen bodyguards. Something about her tough, boisterous personality always makes him feel like nothing could go wrong. It's also the reason why it was so easy for her to talk him into doing mischief back when they were kids.

Everything goes fine on the first observatory deck, just the two joking around and having a good time. At some point Tori suggests they go to a special observatory for a spectacular view, but when they reach the deck they find that it's closed for private visiting. The personal guide explains that room has been reserved for Akihito and his entourage.

The photographer excuses himself, he goes to hide in the emergency exit stairwell and takes out his phone.

 _"Are you enjoying your visit, Akihito?"_ Asami's husky voice asks.

"You're a bastard!" Akihito nearly screams in frustration.

 _"Isn't it more comfortable to travel when you have your itinerary planned?"_ The yakuza drawls.

"No! Do you know what sort of excuses I have to come out with?"

 _"You could've just said it's a favor from your landlord."_

 _Damn that Kobe and his reporting_ _._ "No landlord goes that far for a tenant," Akihito points out.

 _"Except you are not a tenant, but a yakuza's lover."_

Akihito's cheeks immediately flush. "I- I am not your lo- ver."

 _"Oh? Would you rather be known as my wife instead?"_

"Stop it, y- you pervert!"

The yakuza let out an amused chuckle. _"Enjoy your sightseeing, Akihito. And here's an advance notice of your itinerary so you can start figuring out excuses. Yosuke will be taking you to The House Of Blue Leaves for dinner after this."_

The House Of Blue Leaves is an upscale, posh traditional Japanese restaurant in the municipal center of Shiba-Koen. It's very reserved, the sight itself is breathtaking. But it's main attraction isn't the luxurious décor, it's the food that earne the place a five-star rating. And of course the food isn't cheap.

"Can't he take us to a regular family restaurant instead?" The photographer groans.

Again, that same chuckle. _"Stick to Kobe and be good."_ He says, avoiding the question altogether.

Akihito opens his mouth to protest, but before he could utter so much as a sound the line goes dead. He stares at his phone, infuriated that he's forced into Asami's pace.

"That jerk!" he mutters.

"Aki?"

The photographer turns and finds his cousin poking her head in, he didn't even hear the door open.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asks.

"Er- I just had to make a quick phone call," Akihito says with a nervous smile. "It's nothing, let's go."

Akihito moves to leave but stops when Tori enters the stairwell and closes the door behind her. Concern affects her face as she tries to say something, but struggles to find the words.

After a moment she sighs. "Aki ar-"

Tori is interrupted as the door opens, Akihito breathes out in relief when he sees his bodyguard.

"Is everything alright, Akihito-san?"

"Ye- ah, thanks, Kobe." Akihito replies gratefully.

"We're ready to leave when you are," Kobe says.

"Okay," Akihito turns to his cousin and tugs at her arm. "Come on, Tori. We're going to a very nice restaurant for dinner."

Tori complies, her face returning cheerful as she steps out of the emergency exit. Akihito notices Kobe's suspicious eyes follow his cousin.

* * *

A dragonfly balances on the leaf of a wildflower. Its long thin body is a startling blue, like a splinter of the sunlit sky had fallen to earth, and it's slender legs are red as blood. The insect has two pairs of delicate wings crisscrossed with black veins, each wing marked with an eyespot. It could have been a precious jewel dropped by a careless princess.

One of Ebony's ears twitch as she slowly moves towards the insect. Her body is low to the ground, she stops about a foot or two away and lightly shakes her haunches. The dragonfly then begins to whir its wings and the marten pounces. While she is in the air the insect takes off, whizzing on its way. After landing Ebony watches as it flies off for a brief moment, then scampers up along the bark of a huge weeping willow.

She settles on a branch that gives her the perfect view of the entire garden.

Bonsai trees line the beautiful landscape in their wooden boxes. Flower beds are a riot of spring colors and even on close inspection are weed-free. In the center is a pond as large as a small lake, with a bridge goes over the middle of the pond.

"I know you're happy to see me again and all Aki," Tori says. "But there's no need to force yourself. I would have been fine eating at any regular restaurant."

"I- I'm not forcing myself," Akihito says reassuringly. "I had gotten a great bonus from my previous job."

"Well, your works must be amazing then," Tori says as they cross the bridge. They stop midway and she leans against the railing, looking down at the slender bodies of koi carp darting about below. "I'll be honest though, I'm surprised this place is still open."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, you didn't hear about the massacre that happened here?"

Akihito shakes his head.

"Yeah, it was years ago. This yakuza and his posse were staying here right, and a fight broke out for some reason. He and almost all of his men were killed."

Akihito's brows lift. "Wow. Is that true or just a rumor?"

"Wasn't it in the news?"

"Umm… it probably was." Akihito muses. "But they must have left the name of the establishment out of it."

"No surprise there," Tori scoffs. "But I hear the killer is still on the loose. They're very well known by their… _mustache_."

Akihito looks over at his cousin and she is looking back at him with her right index finger between her nose and upper lip, revealing a little tattoo of a villainous mustache. The photographer just had to laugh.

"You know what Aki, how about we go on the run. Head on over to Mexico." Tori reaches her right hand around the back of Akihito's head and places her middle-finger over his upper lip, giving him an el bandito mustache. "Don't worry I got a spare," she lifts her left index finger and reveals a pink rich uncle mustache.

The two share a laugh and Akihito takes out his phone, deciding to capture this moment. After doing so the two fall into a comfortable silence. For a moment the only sound is of water trickling down rocks mixing with the medley of a lark singing somewhere very close by. The lovely smell of flowers wafts through the air, along with the faint tentative smell of culinary goodness.

"Hey Aki," Tori says after a short while. "Will Asami be joining us?"

"N- no, I don't think so." Akihito answers, grateful for that at least.

"Oh, well why don't you ask him to have dinner with us?"

"Er, I- I don't think Asami is free to join us. He's a very busy man after all."

"So was Jordan Belfort," Tori grins. "But no matter how busy even _he_ was able to have dinner."

"I don't want to disturb him when he's working," Akihito responds lamely.

"Come on," Tori playfully elbows his arm. "I'd like to thank him personally for everything."

"I'll be sure to tell him later on tonight,"

Before the girl can speak more Kobe approaches the two. "Akihito-san, the tea is ready to be served."

"Thank, Kobe." Akihito says, very grateful for the intrusion.

The three silently make their way back inside the private room, and all sit down at the low, oak table. No one speaks as the yukata cladded waitress comes forward and pours the tea. Akihito murmurs his thank as he holds the dainty porcelain cup in his hand, savoring its warmth before raising it to his lips.

As he takes a drink of the soothing liquid the paper door slides open. When he turns to see the newcomer he swallows his hot tea the wrong way and sets his cup down before putting a hand to his mouth as he goes into a bit of a coughing fit.

 _Speak of the devil!_

* * *

Asami Ryuichi enters the room with confidence, his dependable secretary Kirishima flanks his side. He is dressed in his usual designer three-piece suit, hair all sleek and styled perfectly. Kobe manages to camouflage his identity as Akihito's assistant by remaining silent. The bodyguard remains seated as he bows slightly to his boss and superior.

Yosuke, on the other hand, is so nervous that he immediately stands up, bowing deeply. "A- Asami-sama."

Asami nods his head and sits down on the tatami mate at the center, next to Akihito and Tori. Since the seats in the front are occupied, Kirishima sits at the other end next to his underlings.

 _Damn, now what the Hell am I gonna tell Tori._ Akihito glances at his cousin. Unlike most women who become stunned by the sight of Asami and gawk, Tori instead looks at him as if he were just another average Joe.

"Care to introduce us, Akihito?" the yakuza says.

Refraining himself from cursing the man next to him, Akihito grits out, "Tori-san, this is my landlord, Asami and his secretary, Kirishima." He turns to Asami, eyes like daggers. "Asami-san, this is my cousin, Tori."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance," Tori greets with a kind smile.

"Likewise," the yakuza responds with a slight nod, paying no mind to his lover's death glare. "Though I find it a bit hard to believe you two are cousins, seeing that you'd be more convincing as Akihito's sister."

There have been times when Asami have thought of what his lover would look like as the opposite gender, and here the living manifestation sits next to him. The girl looks astonishingly identical to the photographer, like a twin. She has the same short dirty blonde hair, fair skin, though her face is more girlish and her eyes are instead a vibrant violet. And judging by her attire she's a tomboy with a bit of a punk edge; she is wearing a loose fitting black hoodie with the hood and kangaroo pocket decorated with geometrical print, which matches the black leather fingerless gloves decorated with an open zipper to expose a white design, a black bandana with some type of blue design is tied French style around her neck, and loose jeans.

"Yeah," Tori grins. "Though Aki's parents could hardly handle us as cousins alone. Aki was always my partner in crime when we were kids."

"You two must have been a handful," Asami remarks before taking a sip of his offered tea.

"Straight up double trouble. I'm actually glad to see that he didn't revert back to a goody-goody two-shoes after I left." Tori then takes another drink of her tea. "So, Asami-san, tell me a bit about yourself. Like, how is it that you came to know Aki?"

"Tori, I thought I told you about it." Akihito quickly adds.

"I met him while he was taking photos for one of my events," Asami replies, matching his lover's explanation.

"That's- that's right, Tori," Akihito laughs nervously. "See, I told you so."

"I'm just curious is all," Tori replies politely, then titters. "After everything that's happened today, I'd almost say Asami has a crush on you Aki."

Akihito spurts his tea in his cup, getting some in his face.

Tori couldn't help but laugh at her cousin's reaction. Kobe offers the photographer a handkerchief. Akihito accepts it, he dabs his face before wiping the table with the cloth.

"What I meant was," Tori giggles. "That you must be really good at what you do for Asami to go through such trouble to plan the itinerary. Oh and by the way," Tori turns to Asami and bows her head. "I apologize for the trouble and thank you for your generosity."

"It was no trouble, Tori-san," the yakuza's lips curve to a smile as he looks at his lover. "After all, Akihito has been very helpful to me,"

If his cousin wasn't around, Akihito would certainly have flipped the table. Controlling his temper and embarrassment, he smiles forcefully. "Likewise, Asami-san. You've been kind enough to provide me a room in your lovely apartment."

Asami gives the photographer a mocking smile. "It's no problem, seeing that your services have always been excellent."

 _This bastard- he's enjoying this way too much!_ "Of course, housework and cooking are my specialties."

The door then opens and the manager enters, he bows to Asami before announcing that dinner is ready.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Alright hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Also, I know- I know it is taking me forever to update but there is a lot of stuff going like with me starting a new job, paying bills, and working on getting back to school it is a miracle I have time to write haha. But that's the thing though, ever since I started writing Blood I've kind have been neglecting my other Finder Series works. And actually I wasn't gonna post this chapter until after I had a good amount done to post regularly. Haha, so I am gonna say that the next chapter- I'm not gonna say exactly when because then I'll just jinx it- it's gonna be a long long while guys.

Until then loves, enjoy your summer and as always stay awesome!:)

 **SHOUTOUT TO**

 **Kadzuki Fuchoin**

As said in the disclaimer above some scenes in the chapter will be borrowed from **_Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin,_** who again has given me permission. In fact some of the plot from her work is more of a kickstarter and also a great inspiration, as in the whole story won't have the exact same plot but something very similar. Also be sure to go check Kadzuki-sensei's account and some of her works:)

 **NOW YOU KNOW**

In Japan there are actually places known as capsule hotels. They are used as cheap accommodations for guests who only want a place to sleep. They are used most often by businessmen or those who partied too late and missed the last train.


	5. Wild Ones

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_ _._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

It's better to be wild than boring.

^anonymous

* * *

The enormous sky is emblazoned with brilliantly blended gold and orange hues, like a blanket of fire over the city. The clouds become splashed with endless rays of pink as the first slither of the sun peeks over the skyline. The flaming orb soon brings warmth to a new day as it gradually comes out of its abode. Tori smiles tenderly at the sunrise and inhales deeply as she stretches her arm towards the ground. She is hanging upside down from the thin curtains, both her legs are stretched out and her feet barely touch the frame of the doorway leading out to the balcony.

She closes her eyes and continues to breathe slowly; feeling the morning air come in and out of her lungs at a pleasant pace. It's a type of exercise she has done countless times in the past, it always helps quell the anxiety and fear and sadness and stress that'd constantly shadow her thoughts. That and one other thing….

 _Aki…._

Those light blue eyes that never lose their brilliance, and that smile that's warmer than the gentle rays of the sun. Yea, those were the things that would keep her mind clear and collected even in the tensest of situations. And to still see that at over a decade… it had given Tori a feeling a child would get after finding their favorite blanket; familiar, warm, and comforting.

Then yesterday when the two had bumped into each other. It's kind of funny how moments before she had been stressing over just how she'd approach Akihito. She often pictured him being surprised at first, then furious and attack her with questions. But instead, he greets her with open arms and kindness. Just like that night when she had been dropped off on the Takaba's doorstep.

Taking in another satisfying deep breath, Tori wraps one of her legs through the thin fabric so that she can avoid falling as she readjusts herself. She rests her bottom on the makeshift swing and gently sways. She can't help but titter as the events from the other day replay in her mind, how her cousin tried to conceal the fact that he has a male lover. Akihito was always a terrible liar. And, in all honesty, it didn't really come as a surprise that her older cousin turned out gay.

No, what really vexes her is that he's in a relationship with a yakuza. Mainly whether or not it's voluntary. From what she could gather over the past few days it does appear that he isn't being held against his will.

For instance, the day after the fireworks she had seen him hanging out with his friends at the café. He looked happy, as if it were just another normal day. But it's scary what a smile can hide. One of the benefits of having a pet that can easily crawl through air vents is being able to get a look behind closed doors. And Akihito looks content living in the penthouse; he isn't being pumped with drugs or anything and sleeps in Ryuichi's bed, even though he has his own room.

Another benefit of having a small pet is they can also plant bugs on people. From the conversations it's clear that Akihito has the same pride when it comes to wealth like Tori. So he's not with Ryuichi for the money, not that Tori would really care that her cousin is a gold digger. So based on the facts the relationship really is just like any other between the two people.

So, perhaps Akihito doesn't know that he's fucking around with a yakuza? And not just any yakuza, _the_ yakuza. The boss of all bosses of the Tokyo underworld. And not only that, but does said yakuza know about her? Like actually _know_ about Tori?

 _No, he clearly wasn't able to even so much as get the fake profile on me. And even if he did I would have known._

Tori's phone lets out a notifying ping, and she gets off the makeshift swing; twisting her body around, doing a front flip and landing softly on her feet. After untying the curtains and closing the double glass doors does she pad into her luxurious room. She then picks up her phone and presses the home button, finding a new text message from Akihito asking to join him for brunch later. With a smile she texts a reply accepting and that she'll be paying for the meal this time. After hitting send she pockets her phone and does the same with a set of keys.

"I'm headin' out," Tori announces as she takes up the black and blue bandanna and begins to tie it around her neck French knot style.

Ebony, who's laying on the bed, looks away from the TV and up at her mistress.

"Gonna do the usual run then grab a bite. You wanna come?"

Ebony's response is simply rolling onto her back and stretching.

Tori chuckles lightly and rubs her hand over the marten's exposed furry belly. "Guessing you're still digesting those Koi fish from yesterday. Think you'll be able to keep from blowing chunks during the run?"

Ebony lets out a low growl that sounds like a groan, and gets to her feet. The tag on her collar clink as she shakes and climbs onto Tori's shoulders. As the marten settles in the hood of her sweat jacket, the young assassin flicks the tv off before going over to the door to slip on her sneakers.

* * *

 _Man this place is really packed,_ Akihito thought to himself as he looks around the diner.

All the tables are full with a variety of people; American tourists trying to decipher the menu, young women in their thirties collapsing with helpless giggles, businessmen in their grey suits lighting up cigars, families and their angsty teenage children. It's a miracle that Akihito was able to snag a couple of seats at the bar, well Kobe was the one who actually made it possible. Both the noise and smoke level are high, but it doesn't bother the photographer for he is use to it.

Akihito jumps when a hand suddenly clasps on his shoulder, he snaps his head around and finds the familiar identical girlish face.

"Hey Aki!" Tori greets.

"Hey!" Akihito greets back as he moves his bag off the chair next to him and sets it on the ground.

As the girl settles in the seat Akihito notices the cat-shaped helmet she sets on the counter. "I didn't know you had a motorcycle,"

"Yep, a gorgeous _Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14_ _._ " Tori points out the large window where a sleek black motorcycle sits in the parking lot. "He's a bit vintage, but can run faster than a _Dodge Tomahawk_."

A waitress comes over and apologizes for the wait as she issues the menus. For the next while Tori and Aki chat merrily amongst each other. Akihito tells his exciting stories when he was a delinquent.

"That's insane," Tori says. "I bet your parents were furious."

"Oh they were." Akihito laughs.

Tori takes up a half-eaten sausage and feeds it to the little marten who has been hiding in the kangaroo pocket of her sweat jacket, then asks. "Hey Aki, are you doing anything else after this?"

"No. Why, did you want to do something?"

"Yeah, I have an idea." Tori moves in a way to sneak a look at Kobe, who is silently sitting on the opposite side of the photographer while watching the news on the TV. She then moves in close to her cousin and whispers in his ear. "Let's ditch the stiffs."

Akihito suddenly looks at her in surprise. "W- what?"

"Let's ditch the stiffs," Tori says again. "And we can hang out, just you and me."

"Er- uh, I don't know Tori. Umm- well you see Kobe…" Akihito trails off, trying to think of an excuse.

"Is your bodyguard," Tori states.

Akihito laughs nervously. "Ha-ha, oh you're really funny. I- I mean I get how you might think that-"

"Come on, Aki," Tori nudges him. "Don't you wanna go to places without being followed around by a couple of babysitters? Have a little fun."

Akihito doesn't respond, but his expression confirm's Tori's statement. Ever since he got saddled with Kobe and Yosuke he feels like he's under constant surveillance. He doesn't get how Asami is so use to being followed around all day. But… he highly doubts it would be possible to get away from his escorts.

Tori gives him a warm smile and gently touches his hand, and, like yesterday, he feels that familiar sense of security from when they were kids. Her violet eyes are practically enticing him, promising that nothing will go wrong as long as she's around. Then suddenly Akihito is reminded of a pair of piercing golden orbs. It is then that he thinks of Asami, and of the "punishment" he'll give the photographer if he does something mischievous. The very thought of how sore he'll be after-

"Tori I don't think it would be a good idea." Akihito blurts in a low voice.

"Why not?" Tori quickly looks at Kobe again then leans in and whispers. "Just say you're going to the bathroom and sneak out the window, I'll meet you-"

"I- I mean it's not that I can't. It's just well… Asami h-" Akihito cuts off when his cousin's eyes become a little dark with annoyance, as if saying his lover's name was an omen.

Tori looks at the photographer for a profound moment, then smirks. "You know what the biggest risk in life is?"

Akihito shakes his head.

"The one you never take. But then again you never were the daring type."

Akihito's jaw drops.

"Hey I get it, you're use to your pampered lifestyle." Tori reaches into her pocket and places some money notes on the counter. "I'll see you later, okay."

Issuing another smile, Tori takes up her helmet before getting up. Grinding his teeth Akihito continues to watch the girl as she makes her way out. From the corner of his eye he glances at the bathroom.

 _No- no, I know what she is trying to do. This is how she'd talk me into stuff._

When Tori is out the door Akihito turns back around and begins to poke his fork at what is left over of his pancakes. He glances at the bathroom door from the corner of his eye again, just a few yards away. His knees begin to bounce underneath the counter.

 _It's not worth your ass, it's not worth your ass,_

It feels like forever when he finally hears the faint familiar sound of a motorcycle engine. He continues to listen and after the whirring of the bike fades Akihito begins to sulk.

 _…you never were the daring type._

 _… you're use to your pampered lifestyle._

The words echo in the photographer's mind.

"Takaba-sama," Kobe's voice brings the photographer back to earth. "Are you alright?"

"Er- yeah," Akihito responds without looking up from his plate, then forks some pancake into his mouth.

* * *

Asami sets down his pen and pushes his executive chair away from his desk. He always hates this time of the year, when potential business deals cumulate into one endless trail of paperwork. The words are starting to swim before his very eyes.

He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out his pack of Dunhill. At the same time a business card slips out and onto his lap. He picks it up and finds that it is from _The House Of Blue Leaves._

The edge of Asami's lip then tugs into a small smirk at the thought of his lover. Last night at dinner it was quite amusing to see Akihito behaving so obediently in front of his cousin. With his face flushed and eyes looking downward, the photographer looked like he was on his first _omiai_ date. The sight was exquisite and later on Asami decided to have the photographer on the very same table. The memory of Akihito spreadeagled under him, writhing and calling out his name causes the yakuza's pants to tighten.

 _"Asami-sama, Kuroda-san is here."_ Kirishima announces over the intercom.

Asami presses the button on the phone. "Send him in."

He then opens a drawer and swaps the card for a lighter. The door soon opens and in steps Kuroda, a man in his early thirties with untidy looking hair and thin frame glasses. He is well known as a top district attorney, as well as a private investigator.

"Asami," the investigator greets as he sits in the chair across the yakuza.

"Kuroda," the yakuza greets back before lighting his cigarette. "I assume you were able to find some information?"

"Yes, but not very much." Kuroda answers as he reaches into his briefcase. He pulls out a file and sets it down on the desk.

 _Asami takes it and flips it open._

 _Name: Yong Tori_

 _D.O.B: November 30, 1994_

 _Age: 23_

 _Gender: F_

 _Ethnicity: Chinese-Japanese American_

 _Height: 5'06_

 _Eye Color: Violet_

 _Hair Color: Blonde_

 _Birthplace: Kobe, Japan_

 _Parentage: Inoue Misao (deceased)_

 _Relatives: N/A_

 _Occupation: Skillhouse Co._

 _Residence: N/A_

"It's strange," Kuroda begins. "There are no other records of her such as of school or hospital. Even though she had lived with the Takaba's for a few years before being taken to China. So this file is clearly fake."

"Hmm," is Asami's only response as he flips over the next page.

He finds a list of job references, one of which he recognizes having dealings with him; Taito Pharmaceuticals in the Fukouka, Kyushu region.

"Though I was able to learn that most likely the girl is actually a hitman," Kuroda says.

 _So my suspicions were correct._ Asami thought to himself.

Even though Tori was quite courteous and sociable with Asami, he knew it was all just a facade. Thanks to his keen observation skills the yakuza had picked up a dozen signs that made it obvious the girl isn't exactly on the right end of the law. But the simplest answer is best; a killer knows a killer.

"I got the information from a tattoo artist." Kuroda continues. "Quite an… interesting visit. The man was so honored to have given _Eu-Fúhn_ , the 'playful phoenix', her wings that he jumped on the table began crowing like a rooster."

"Well then, she must be very notorious among the assassin community."

"Apparently so. Though the artist himself found it strange that she has returned to Japan all of a sudden."

 _Then, maybe her bumping into Akihito was anything but a coincidence._

* * *

"Wooo-hoooo! Hear them horses, Aki!" Tori shouts, then revs the engine.

Akihito tightens his arms around his cousin's waist as the motorcycle flies like a bat out of hell down the street. Weaving through the traffic and even running some red lights, the thrill of this joyride is so exhilarating. He is so glad he did this, the feeling of being free again is indescribable.

Tori drives out of the main part of town and passes over Rainbow Bridge. The water of Tokyo Bay glimmers like a myriad of turquoise gems in the rays of the midday sun. After crossing over the Sunamachi Minami Canal Tori turns off onto an unpaved road a few miles ahead. Several minutes later she pulls the bike to a stop along the side of the road.

Akihito instinctively looks to his left and sees an all too familiar trail leading through the forest. It is then that he immediately knows where they are, Wakasu Park. He and his parents use to always come here and go camping just a week before school started.

"You up for a swim, Aki?" Tori asks as she sets the bike on its kickstand, then removes her goggles.

"Yeah sure!" Akihito answers, luckily today he chose to wear boxer shorts.

After the two climb off the motorcycle, Tori helps Akihito take off the helmet. Ebony hops onto her mistress's shoulders as she opens a compartment where the gas tank should be and takes out a bottle of sunscreen. There is a comfortable silence as the two hike along the trail, soon reaching a lake. Akihito strips off his clothes then turns to his cousin, who stands before him in a sports bra and women's boxers. Tori doesn't notice him gawking at her as she begins to apply the sunscreen.

The reason for Akihito's open stare is because of the black marks that cover Tori's skin; tattoos.

Dominating the right side of her neck is a phoenix with it's flaming tail decoratively extending halfway across her collar bone. On her right upper-arm is a griffin perched within a crescent moon with its wings a bit unfurled and tail wrapped around a bundle of three arrows beneath it. On the right side of her chest is a leaf, marking her exposed cleavage is two paw prints, and circling her heart is a tiger and bull. Swimming along the length of her left forearm is a turtle, and as she bends down to apply sunscreen on her legs is the pair of wings filling the space between her ankle and calves noticed.

At some point Tori looks at the gawking photographer and smirks. "You checking me out,"

Akihito blushes lightly and immediately looks away. "Er- no. It's just your tattoos. They look nice."

"Thanks," Tori chuckles and steps over to Akihito and hands him the sunscreen. "Mind doing my back?"

With a small smile Akihito nods and takes the bottle. As he applies some of the protective lotion onto Tori's back he finds yet more tattoos; between her shoulder blades a bucking horse and howling wolf standing on their hind-legs are on either side of a sword stabbing through a lotus flower, with a snake wrapped around the handle. Like the others, it is such finely detailed art that he can't imagine the hours it must have took to do.

After Akihito puts on the sunscreen, with Tori returning the favor, the two dive into the lake. They have fun splashing around, doing cannonballs, racing from one edge of the bank to the other, and would even take turns diving under the water with the goggles. After a while the two youngsters settle on the edge of the bank. Tori sits hugging her knees against her chest, looking out at the water as it ripples with fan-shaped patterns where the gentle breeze brushes it. Akihito lays next to her, Ebony decides to settle on his chest, and simply watches as the fleecy white puffs of clouds stroll by.

At some point a question suddenly enters the photographer's mind, the question that use to always churn in his mind for years. He looks over at Tori and at the same time she at him, her mouth also open as to say something. The two share a light chuckle.

"You first," Tori says as she rests her cheek against her kneecaps.

"Er, umm…" Akihito trails off as he pushes himself up to a seated position, Ebony moves down to sit in his lap. He bites his lower lip, contemplating what he's going to say. After a brief moment he opens his mouth to speak but before he can utter a word Tori quickly snaps her head up and looks at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Be quiet," Tori hisses, her gaze actually fixed over his shoulder. She places a hand on the photographer's arm. "Promise me you won't freak out."

"Why would I?" Akihito whispers.

Tori tugs at his arm, urging him to get up. Ebony quickly jumps onto her mistress's shoulder as they slowly get to their feet, Tori's eyes remain fixated on something past his shoulder. "Have you ever seen a bear?"

Dread pushes through Akihito's calm and blossoms. "What? There's a bear-?"

The photographer turns around and sure enough, there's a bear.

No more than seven yards from them, a big bear, black and furry, sniffs the air with its long-whiskered muzzle. Its ears twitch at the sound of their breathing. For a moment Akihito is kind of stunned. He's never seen a bear in real life. There's something majestic about the creature. The way its muscles move under the heavy coat of fur, how its dark eyes watch them as intently as they watch it.

 _I kind of wish I had my camera, or at least my phone._

The animal moves closer, stepping out from the shade of the trees, its fur turns glossy black in the sunlight. The bear makes a half bark-growl as it rises onto its hind legs, standing at least six feet tall. It then lets out a roar that sends shivers through Akihito. Tori starts to yell and waving her arms, but it doesn't faze the bear. The animal drops to all fours, its massive shoulders shaking, then rushes towards them.

Before Akihito could react he is hoisted over Tori's shoulder and she bolts. As she tears through the trees Akihito watches with fearful eyes as the bear gives chase, gradually gaining speed. Soon the bear is right on them- about less than fifteen feet away and getting closer quick. Its mouth is open wide, teeth flashing and ready to tear into flesh.

Ebony lets out a loud shrill as she flings herself at the beast, causing it to stop and attempt to get her off. Akihito watches in amazement as the brave marten scampers around the beast, clawing and biting. Eventually the bear manages to swipe Ebony off and chases after her.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Woah, Tori really knows how to hustle huh. What will happen next? Will they get away unscathed? Only one way to find out.

As always, stay awesome loves and I'll see you in the next chapter!:)


	6. Bonds Old And New

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_ _._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

We all need someone to talk to,

Someone who listens,

Someone who understands.

^anonymous

* * *

After Tori bursts into a restroom, she quickly shuts the metal door and locks it, then sets her cousin down.

Akihito breathes in quick pants, though Tori doesn't get why since she was the one who hauled him. Then again it would have been easier to just pull him along, actually they shouldn't have run at all. It's a known fact that one should never run from a bear, but once the beast started to charge Tori just reacted without thinking.

"Y- you, okay?" Tori practically wheezes.

"Yeah," Akihito nods.

Tori then holds up her sweatshirt, which she was able to snatch up while getting her cousin, and fishes her phone from the pocket. She presses the home button and the screen lights up. "Damn, there's no signal."

"That's okay," Akihito huffs. "We'll just wait here a while and make a break for the motorcycle."

Tori put her phone back into the pocket and ties the sleeves of the sweatshirt around her waist as she trudges over to the sink. She turns on the faucet and cups her hands under the running water, then splashes her face. The cold water feels nice on her hot, sweaty skin.

After splashing her face a couple more times Akihito walks over and places a hand on her shoulder. "I have to say Tori, you really know how to hustle."

"Yeah," Tori grins as she turns off the faucet. "All that time on the road has really paid off."

Looking up, Tori sees both her and Akihito's reflection in the mirror. Her eyes then drift down to the bull tattoo on her chest. _He was always the only good in all my bad. Just like I was…._

With a small smile, Tori places a hand over her cousin's. "You know what I miss most?"

"What?"

"The way we use to talk. Remember how we'd stay up half the night talking through the air vents?"

Akihito smiles warmly. "Yeah,"

"And we could talk about anything. Even…." She falters and looks down to hide the sadness that darkens her eyes.

Tori thinks of all the discussions she and Akihito used to share as kids. Back then the two had been, as Akihito once said, brother and sister in all but blood. After the loss of her family, it had been deeply comforting to know that there was still at least one person who'd listen to her, no matter the time or circumstances. And to know that person would always care for her, despite her flaws. The absence of such a bond left Tori feeling empty all these years.

Akihito doesn't press her to finish her sentence, but instead moves closer and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Aki," Tori says after a moment of silence. "Are you in trouble?"

"What? No, why wo-"

"Akihito," Tori cuts him off in a gentle yet stern voice. "I know that you and Asami are fucking."

A blush creeps over Akihito's face.

Tori turns and looks at the photographer, her violet that once held so much warmth were now ice cold. "I also know who Asami is. Like what type of business he's in. So I need to know… is it voluntary, you being with him?"

"I- I, well…" Akihito trails off. _Sure I was kind of forced to move in, what with that bastard cleaning out my apartment when we got back after what happened in Hong Kong and then the whole Ai case…._

"Aki," Tori says as she takes his hands. "I swear you're completely safe with me. I know he's powerful and all, but the type of influence I have can easily overpower him."

Akihito's eyes widen and he feels his heart drop. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to have more power than Asami. And the look on his cousin's face tells him that she is dead-ass serious.

"Please," Tori starts again, deep concern in her eyes. "If you're in trouble let me help you. Is he keeping you against your will? Do you owe him debt? Whatever it is…."

"I- I…" Akihito trails off, then after a moment takes a deep breath. "Not gonna lie, when we first met it was on rough terms. I'd fight him, but he'd never let me go. I… I still have my doubts as to what I am to him. And even though he drives me crazy sometimes… I'll never leave him willingly."

Tori simply looks at her cousin, her face unreadable. After a long silent moment she smiles warmly. "Okay, as long if you're happy and he treats you right, that's all that matters."

* * *

Time goes by unnoticed as the two talk.

Tori tells Akihito what really happened after she had left. She didn't run away, but instead was taken under the care of her godparents. Sometime later she did venture out on her own and traveled the world, as her job requires. Which she reveals isn't exactly on the right end of the law. A topnotch hitman, though she mainly targets vile scum that prison is too good for.

Akihito then tells her everything that happened in his life. All the trouble he got into after Tori left and how he got into photojournalism. Then of how he and Asami met, which didn't come to a surprise on Tori's part. He also told her of how he had gotten caught in the crossfire between Asami and Feilong. And of his imprisonment in Hong Kong.

"Hmph," Tori says. "If it were me I would have made him fuck himself by biting his dick off and shoving it up his ass."

Akihito chuckles lightly at the comment.

"But… who was that guy who kept an eye on you during your imprisonment?"

"Umm… I believe his name was Yoh. Not really much help."

"I'll say," Tori says bitterly.

Suddenly there is a faint chirping sound from nearby and the blonde girl turns off the music playing from her iPhone. She makes a bird call of a whistle… and the chirping sounds again.

"The coast is clear," she says and checks her phone. "Damn and it's past six too."

"Woah, I really should be getting home." Akihito says, a hint of reluctance in his voice.

The two get up from their toilet stalls and make for the exit. Tori cracks the door open and pokes her head out. She tells Akihito to stay put and slips outside.

"Tori-san!" a familiar voice calls.

Akihito peeks out and sees his escorts approach his cousin.

"Hiya boys!" Tori greets cheerfully. "What no beer or snacks?"

"Where is Takaba-sama?" Kobe demands sternly.

Inhaling deeply Akihito steps outside and approaches them. His bodyguard looks at him with relief in his eyes. Yosuke, on the other hand, is silent while he practically gawks. Most likely at Tori. And Ebony hops down from Kobe's arm and runs towards her mistress, seemingly unharmed.

Together everyone makes their way back to their awaiting vehicles.

* * *

The car ride back to the penthouse is long and quiet, the elevator ride wasn't any better either as Kobe accompanies his young master up.

 _"I kind of feel bad for those guys."_ Tori's voice echoes in the back of Akihito's mind. _"I mean I get you don't like being under surveillance twenty-four-seven, but you must understand that there must be a legit reason your Sugar Daddy assigned them to you."_

"Hey, Kobe." Akihito says, breaking the silence.

The bodyguard looks over at him.

"I hope I didn't get you and Yosuke into too much trouble with Asami for this."

"Asami-sama said that he wasn't surprised that you pulled such a stunt, and that should you try anything again that I keep you tied up." Kobe responds calmly.

"Well, there's really no need for that now," Akihito says with a grin.

 _Whatever reason Asami has for suddenly saddling them on me, I hope it gets dealt with soon._ Akihito thought to himself.

"Actually," Kobe says. "Asami-sama literally ordered that I tie you to the bed. He'll be arriving shortly."

Akihito looks at the bodyguard, searching for any sign that he is joking. But Kobe is trying to fight the blush ready to form on his stoic face.

 _"That damn bastard!"_ Akihito says through clenched teeth.

* * *

The following day goes by in a blur for Asami, nothing but blank normalcies. After sealing a deal with the board directors and shareholders he strides out of the meeting room.

"Asami-sama," Kirishima greets as his boss walks by his desk. He gets up and follows after him with a few files. "I have some documents that I need you to look over."

"Very well," Asami says as they enter his office suite. "I'll review them shortly. And do get me a cup of coffee."

"Hai,"

 _"Today on Tokyo Live, Kirishima gets the boss a coffee!"_ A delicate soprano voice says in imitation of a TV announcer.

The two look over at the lounging area and see none other than Tori sitting on the couch with her pet marten in her lap. She is showing off a bit more flesh this time; wearing a pink satin one-shoulder tunic with a short mini-skirt, black tight fitting jeans, the same fingerless gloves, and the bandanna is now tied around her right forearm. The openly exposed permanent marks that stain her skin actually suit her so well that it is impossible to picture her without them.

"W- what are you doing here!?" Kirishima asks, clearly surprised.

Though Asami doesn't show it, he himself is also impressed that the girl somehow managed to break into his office unnoticed.

"I've come to confess my love," Tori quips as she bats her eyelashes.

"Shall I call security, sir?" Kirishima asks his boss.

"No, it's alright." Asami says as he goes to take a seat in his executive chair, remaining in a position of power behind his desk.

Kirishima pulls out the visitor chair and gestures for Tori to sit. The marten scampers onto her shoulders as she gets up. She moves with such confidence and independence, the sight would draw the attention of both men and women alike.

After she settles in the seat Kirishima takes his position next to his boss.

"To what do I owe this special little visit, Tori-chan?" Asami asks coolly as he retrieves his pack of cigarettes from within his coat.

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood and figured why not drop in." Tori says.

"I must commend your audacity." Asami says before placing a tobacco stick between his lips. The secretary offers a light, which the yakuza accepts. "Stirring up trouble in one's territory, clearly your parents have failed in properly disciplining you."

"I'm guessing you're still pissed about yesterday," Tori says with a grin.

Asami exhales his smoke. "I don't react kindly to those who take my things without my permission, and put it in risk of getting damaged."

"Then I can't imagine how badly you must be kicking yourself right now."

Asami's eyes become hard.

"I mean come on," Tori titters as she reaches up to scratch her rodent's little furry head. "A person of your status ought to know the _risk_ of having such valuable things around."

Asami's face is unreadable as he continues to stare the girl down, but she doesn't seem intimidated by his glare. "You know, it is foolish to think that just because you are related to Akihito that I will hesitate to show you your place."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Tori retorts with a smirk.

 _This girl,_ Kirishima thought to himself. She _clearly has a death wish._

After a brief moment of silence, Tori is the first to speak. "Look, I didn't come here to start something. But… surely you must understand the reason behind my actions. As I yours."

"And which of my _actions_ are you referring to?"

"Saddling Akihito with a couple of bodyguards because of a certain… _situation_." She pauses. "The name Zhong Fai have any meaning to you?"

Asami lifts a brow. "It does. But what do you know about it?"

"Hmmm," Tori hums innocently. "Only that he was an honors student at the Nanjing Agricultural University, dropped out and later became the triad leader with his eldest brother Manchu of the Chinese syndicate Kit Jai, which was well know for their top quality heroin, federal inmate number 87316495, and has a vulgar Nikki Minaj/Paul Wall mix wardrobe."

"Hmph," Asami takes a long drag of his cigarette, letting the ash lengthen before tapping it onto a tray. "I assume you have business with him."

"Yep," she pops her lips on the _P_. "So I figured since the enemy of my enemy is my friend, ya know…."

"And what makes you think you'll be of any use to me?"

Tori tilts her head to the side as she looks at Asami for a moment, then lets out another titter. "Nah I get it, little girl like me will just slow things down." She gets up and fishes a smartphone out her pocket, then places it on the yakuza's desk. "But at least I'm not a backstabber."

And with that she turns on her heels and exits.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Well what have we got here? It seems Tori and Asami have a lot in common. But will the two join forces or engage in a little competition?

Only one way to find out.

As always loves, stay awesome!:)


	7. Wounds Of The Past

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_. TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

Gone; the saddest word in any language.

^anonymous

* * *

"Keep going Aki, you're doing good." Tori says.

The photographer sighs with a bit of frustration. "Honestly, what use is there for me to learn English?"

"Well career opportunities for one," Tori points out. "Also if you get English speaking clients you'll know when they're talking shit. Now come on, from the top."

The two are at Hama Rikyū, sitting on an unoccupied stone bench.

It's a large and attractive traditional styled garden in central Tokyo that stands stark in contrast to the skyscrapers of the adjacent Shiodome district. Because the landscape is near Tokyo Bay the ponds contain seawater that change level with the tides. Even though the foliage is not as famous as some of the other gardens around Tokyo, it offers plenty of maple and ginkgo and other trees that make the scenery attractive in any season.

Tori begins to strum her acoustic guitar; a gorgeous instrument with a solid spruce top, mahogany neck, and rosewood bridge and fretboard. It has a natural satin finish and laser Henna Paradise design.

The song Akihito is kind of being forced to learn is _I Know Places by Ryan Adams_ _._ He does good, but trips on some of the words. Mainly those containing the letter _L_ since it doesn't exist in the Japanese language. And no matter how many times Tori attempts to correct him his thick accent makes it sound as if he is saying _R_. Seriously it's as if Scooby-Doo himself is singing, and Tori holds a tight smile as she resists to giggle like a hyena.

"Takaba-sama," Kobe says when they reach the first pre-chorus. "It is time we leave for your next job."

It is then that Tori realizes that the day has come to an end.

The last vestiges of the setting sun have disappeared over the horizon. Copper hues give way to a dusty purple scattered with the occasional glitter of faraway stars. The distant skyline stands in a silhouette against the velvety sky.

Tori whistles for Ebony, and everyone makes their way to their vehicles. After giving her cousin a hug goodbye Akihito and his bodyguard get in the car, then drive off. Tori turns to look for Ebony and finds the marten sitting on her bike all ready to go. She takes notice of her mouth clamped firmly around a limp squirrel, and grins as she mounts her bike.

Back at the hotel suite, Tori decides to sit out on the balcony. She lays on the lounge chair with her guitar while Ebony settles on the small glass table next to her and nibbles on the corpse of her kill. Tori plays some music on her phone, setting the volume low enough to become background. Her fingers dance along the strings as she plays along to the song playing, and she becomes lost in her thoughts.

 _I don't react kindly to those who take my things without permission…._

That damn Ryuichi, he's clearly no different from the men Tori grew up around. Thinking that they own the rights to whatever they piss on. But because Akihito likes the guy and as long as the yakuza treats him right, Tori will not interfere with their relationship. Even though she doesn't approve of it.

 _A person of your status ought to know the risk of having such valuable things around…._

Another reason why Tori doesn't like Asami, is he's a selfish bastard. Tori knows his type well, and can safely say that he only kept pursuing Akihito in the first place for the thrill of the hunt. Just out of determination to control the photographer's wild spirit. But… Tori can't help but feel that maybe the yakuza actually cares for Akihito. Maybe even as much as she does. And if that's true, then she hopes Asami never suffers the consequence of caring for someone in such a way.

Not the way she did….

* * *

 _"Ling,"_ Tori moaned softly.

Her body felt like it was on fire as her lover straddled her. She massaged Ling's ass through her qipao as she slowly and intimately twisted her hips while also assaulting her neck with kisses, bites, and sucks. She enjoyed every second of this intense bliss.

Ling's tongue leaves a wet trail as she licked up along the edge of Tori's jawline, chin, then to her lips. The blonde granted her entrance and as their tongues entwined together she worked on undoing the buttons of her tight dress. Ling also untied the lace-up front of Tori's black leather corset tank top and slipped her hands inside. The feel of her cool fingers brushing up and down her heated torso sent shivers down the assassin's spine. Ling always knew where to touch Tori to make her feel loved.

Ling broke the kiss to let out a gasp as Tori suddenly rolled them over, now she straddled her.

Tori breathlessly licked her lips as she took in the woman below her. Ling was stunningly beautiful with her almond-shaped brown eyes, short raven black hair, and fair skin. Tori moved down and kissed her full lips again, then undoes the last two buttons at the waist and hip of her qipao. She opened the body-hugging dress and began planting soft kisses as she went down. She stopped at her flat stomach and dipped her tongue into her navel, causing her lover to shiver.

Tori moved back up, leaving behind a wet trail with her tongue. She looked up at Ling as she freed her from her bra, releasing her full breasts. As they bounce erotically Ling's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Tori smirked, amused at how after six months of being together the Master of Arms was still a bit shy.

Tori moved down again, but stopped halfway when the phone began to ring. Ling pushed herself up onto her elbows and reached for it.

"Ignore it," Tori said as she tried to gently push the woman back down.

"I can't, it's Xin," Ling said as she picked up the phone from the nightstand and brought it over. "It might be important."

Tori sits up and makes a bit of a pouty face, not exactly pleased with the fact that a phone call was chosen over sex.

"Hello?" Ling answered. "What is it?"

Tori slid her hands up over her lover's torso and to her exposed breast, kneading it.

Ling's breath hitched and she placed a hand over Tori's to make her stop. "Didn't I tell you there was something shady about that damn clown."

Tori moved down again and latched her lips onto Ling's breast. Her tongue skimmed over the creamy skin, circling around the pink areola. When the nipple perked up she nipped the stiff pearl gently. Ling stifled a moan as she quickly lifted her hand to Tori's head, entwining her fingers through her blonde locks and tugged on them. Tori smirked and began to suckle as she began to knead the other breast.

"W- we're on our way now." Ling hung up the phone then pushed the horny blonde off as she sat up. "Come on, we have to go."

"What's up?"

"It's that damn Zhong." Ling said as she got off the bed. "You remember him right?"

"How can I not," Tori giggled.

"Yeah, well Leslie had gotten another shipment from him but I guess something was wrong with it. So of course some caps are gonna get busted." As Ling spoke she had walked over to the dresser and brushed her disheveled hair.

"Okay, but can we at least… you know, finish up real quick?" Tori said.

Ling gives her a look in the mirror, which gave the blonde her answer.

Tori put her hands up in surrender and tightened her tank-top as she got out of the bed. After tying the laces she picked up her torn blue jeans from the floor and slipped them on. As the two walked out of the bedroom and through the living room the faint ringing of a small bell can be heard. Ebony climbed up onto the back of the couch, her favorite toy in her mouth. Tori scratched the marten under her furry chin as she walked by.

At the door the two slipped on their shoes, then exited the apartment suite.

* * *

The warehouse was eerily quiet.

Even though there are ten armed men they were all too afraid to even move from their designated spot, in case their boss got irritated with their movements and shoot them for disrupting his train of thought. It's clear that he's highly and utterly displeased. And he has every right to be; it had been discovered that the drug supply from China had been laced with white powder.

Tori checked her smartwatch. _Son of a bitch is twenty-three minutes late._

She then sneaked a side glance at the triad leader and her long-time friend, Leslie Chow. She's honestly not used to him being this silent. In all the years she's known him he's always loud and flamboyant.

"Xin," Leslie's voice shattered the piercing silence.

From amongst the men on the triad leader's right a young man of nineteen steps forward.

"How long have we been working with the Kit Jai?" Leslie asked.

Xin cleared his throat before speaking. "A little over four months, sir. I believe this is the second shipment we received from them."

"Were there any problems with the first one?"

"No," the young subordinate answered. "Everything was in order."

"Chow-laoban, if I may," Ling interjected as she moved from Tori's side over to the boss's. "The Kit Jai group-"

Ling's statement was halted by the sound of metal doors opening. The guards slid their hands into their black coats and closed their hands around their guns, awaiting orders. Soon the boss of Kit Jai moseyed on in, holding a cigar in his hand.

Zhong Fai donned a floral shirt of rainbow colors, black dress pants and leather shoes. As if that wasn't bad enough, the short, stocky man dyed his crew cut hair gold and wore a huge gold chain around his neck. Tori recalled counting at least six rings on his fingers since their last encounter, but now it seemed the number tripled. When Zhong flashed a smile the edge of Tori's lips twitched a bit as she tried so hard to keep from giggling at the sight of his diamond-studded grillz. And his men were equally unsightly; all five had almost the same ugly pattern on their shirts with the worst set of teeth she had ever seen.

"Chow!" Fai greeted as he extended his hand.

"Mr. Zhong," Leslie greeted coolly as he stood up from his seat, ignoring the other mafia boss's handshake.

Zhong withdrew his hand as though nothing had happened, then threw his head back and laughed heartily. "You're still dressing stylishly as always,"

Apposed to Zhong's wardrobe Leslie's attire was more tasteful; he wore a beige pleather blazer over a black shirt, a thin gold chain, white pants, and snakeskin boots.

"I didn't fly you here for some idle talk, Mr. Zhong," Leslie said in a clear, commanding tone.

Again, Tori isn't really used to seeing Leslie's stoic demeanor.

Zhong stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes. "I'll cut to the chase then. Those are some serious accusations you're throwing at Kit Jai, Chow."

Leslie slid his hand into his blazer. The triad leader's gesture warranted all five Kit Jai members to pull out their guns to point at Leslie. His men, even Tori and Ling, did the same of whipping out their weapons and directed them straight at the Chinese mafia.

Calmly, Leslie took out a small packet from his blazer and threw it at Zhong. The guards of Kit Jai lowered their guns upon their boss's instructions while Leslie nodded at Xin who in turn signaled his guards to do the same.

"What is this?" Zhong took the packet and sniffed it.

"A small sample from your shipment," Leslie replied as he walked to the table with a wooden box and rested a hand on it. "You've been in business for a number of years now, Mr. Zhong. So I don't need to tell you that the packet you're sniffing is heroin."

Zhong stopped smelling and looked at Leslie. "What about it?"

"The heroin isn't pure! My men had it checked and the box contains nearly 30% of white powder in every packet that you sent."

Zhong took a step forward and growled. "Chow, are you implying that I am cheating you?" The stocky man threw the packet on the floor, resulting white powder to be strewn around the concrete. "How dare you throw those accusations at me! I checked everything myself before sending the shipment!"

Leslie's eyes darkened. "My men inspected the goods upon arrival and found all packets have been contaminated, even the ones from the previous shipment and yet you have the audacity to stand here and say that I accused you falsely!?"

"Do you have proof? Your men could have said anything!"

"You want proof?" Leslie signaled Xin over.

He walked over to his boss and retrieved his pocket knife. At Leslie's nod, Xin took a packet of heroin from the box and stabbed at it. After tearing it open he emptied the contents on the floor.

"The proof is here, Zhong!" Leslie said in a dangerous voice. "I trust your eyes haven't gone bad, the packet opened just now had two colors- heroin is supposed to be pure white. You mixed it with baby laxative."

Zhong remained composed as he defended his name. "How would I know if you hadn't repackaged the heroin just to frame me? The goods have reached America for days now, you could have done anything. What you showed me wasn't concrete enough!"

"As a matter of fact, I do have something else to show you," Leslie said calmly, but everyone in the warehouse knew that his temper was threading at a thin line. He took his smartphone out of his pocket, after pushing a few buttons he then passed it to Zhong. "Remember him? He was one of the boys you sent to guard the shipment."

Zhong gripped the phone hard and gritted his teeth as he recognized one of his own men sitting motionless on a chair in a similar warehouse this meeting was in. The man's eyes were opened wide as he stared downward at his blown apart mouth.

Leslie chuckled sadistically. "Hell of a way to go, don't you think? Of course, before that, I managed to extract some very important information from him." Leslie reached over and pressed the play button on the phone.

A sobbing man's voice rang out. Crying and pleading in his native language, he screamed and shouted for nearly a minute before finally revealing that the heroine has been contaminated, as per Zhong's orders. A gunshot was then heard and the man stopped pleading.

"You bastard, you dare kill one of my men!" Zhong's voice was trembling with rage.

His men whipped their guns out to point at Leslie but Xin was quicker. In two strides, he was next to the Chinese boss, a gun on his head. The other guards scattered around the five Kit Jia guards, guns out and ready.

Leslie took his phone back and slid it back into his pocket.

As expected from the Chinese mafia, he was still calm despite the tension. "What do you want?"

"My money and a replacement of the heroin," Leslie growled.

Zhong cursed a long line of Cantonese profanities. He thought long and hard before breaking a smile. "What if I don't agree? You and I both know that it is impossible to kill me. I am a citizen of China and the Chinese government will not close an eye if some of their own are killed on American soil."

Ignoring Xin's gun on his forehead, he walked a step closer to Leslie. "Not to mention my brother will definitely avenge my death. We, the Kit Jia, are powerful in China Chow."

Zhong slid his hands in his pants and mocked. "So, do you still think you have the rights to negotiate with me? You are ten years too early Chow!" Zhong laughed before he continued, "And yes, I purposely added the white powder into the heroin packets, what are you going to do?"

Leslie growled furiously and quickly cross-drew his guns. Then a loud _**BANG**_ sounded and almost immediately Xin jolted to his side- dropping his gun and fell to the ground. He'd been shot in the forearm.

All of a sudden the whole warehouse erupted in automatic weapon fire. While bullets were flying in every direction Ling rushed and pulled Xin behind a thick crate, using it as cover. Tori rushed next to her lover and returned fire against the targets on the warehouse floor. When rounds pinged off the crate from above she then realized that there's a lot more than five Kit Jia guys. There were more of them on the catwalk which served as severe height advantage for them.

"Damn it, sis I'm fine!" Xin growled.

Ling ignored him and continued to tie her black and blue bandanna around his wound. After doing so the two then popped out of cover and fired their guns.

"Damn you, Zhong!" Leslie yelled over the gunfire. "You think you can just fuck on me and get away!"

"The clown is making a break for it!" Tori yelled. "Xin, cover me!"

"Help yourself!" Xin responded as he quickly rushed over to aid some of his other fellow cohorts.

"Don't worry babe, I gotcha!" Ling yelled.

With trained accuracy and precision the Master of Arms. fired at two gunmen on the catwalk, and they drop like a bag of bricks. She quickly reloaded her gun as she ran after Tori. Zhong ran down the hallway with the two women hot on his tail. When he reached the end he found the entrance leading to the upper floor was sealed up tight by a chained iron door.

"Zhong!" Tori yelled. "Come here and fight like a man!"

Zhong suddenly whipped around and fired at her. The blonde clenched her teeth when she felt a sharp pain in her leg and dropped to her knee. As Ling quickly went to aid her Zhong took advantage of the diversion and shot the lock and chains off the door.

Despite the pain Tori held it together and got to her feet. "I'm fine- I'm fine, come on!"

The two ran through the metal doors and up the stairs. They followed Zhong across the catwalk that leads to an empty room. He stopped at the railing of a balcony and frantically looked around.

"Shit- where the fuck are they!" The Chinese mafia cursed to himself.

He quickly turned around and faced his pursuers as they neared him. He then drew another gun and began firing like a madman. Tori and Ling quickly ducked behind some crates.

"Damnit!" Ling yelled.

Zhong's gun began to click- the sign of a empty chamber.

Ling quickly jumped out from behind her cover and Tori stood while taking aim at Zhong. He had reloaded and fired a shot at Ling, only to miss. But Tori didn't as she fired and got him right in the chest. His body jerked back but he quickly attempted to take aim again, this time aiming at Tori. But the young assassin is quicker and this time shot the gun out of his hand.

A smile grazed Ling's face as the man double-over in pain and took aim.

Suddenly the sharp noise of blades whirring in the air sounded and a strong gust of wind blew in from the open balcony. A bright light illuminated a silhouette hanging onto the copter ladder behind Zhong. Before Tori could take aim the subordinate shot at the Master of Arms, and she began to fall forward towards the ground.

 _"LING!"_ The word was unconsciously wrenched from her throat as she ran to her.

She watched as Zhong grabbed hold of the helicopter ladder and lifted into the air. And soon the only sound was the gunfires and shouts coming from the warehouse floor below.

Tori dropped to her knees next to Ling who was laying on her side, a pool of blood forming beneath her. Tori cradled the woman in her arms and found where the bullet had embedded in her, knowing her anatomy she can safely say her liver.

 _No- no- no- no!_

"Tori," Ling said weakly.

She looked at her and could see her struggling to stay conscious.

"P- please… watch over Xin," she said.

"No- no, Ling you're gonna be alright. You hear me- you're gonna make it. You're strong." Though the words felt hollow to her. Tori knew that there was no way she'd survive. But she refused to give up on some possibility that there was some way to save her. "We- we just need to…."

Tori desperately looked around for something- anything. But the room was filled with nothing but crates from another shipment. Her chest becames tight and a large sloppy tear fell from her eye and onto her cheek as she looked back down at her dying lover.

"Ling," she said with an imperceptible shake in her voice. "What do I do?"

She said it almost like a prayer. Hoping that she'd have the answer. She had to.

Ling was fading more steadily now, and it was getting harder for her to breathe. She issued a weak, warm smile and lifted her hand towards the blonde's face. Though she didn't have enough strength to lift it all the way, so Tori leaned her head down and pressed her cheek against it… it felt cold. With her thumb did Ling wipe away her tear, and used the remainder of her strength to utter one word.

"Live…."

* * *

Tori is suddenly brought back to the present when a few knocks sound at the door. She ignores it and just keeps playing her guitar. When a few more knocks sound she lets out a sigh and goes inside, setting the guitar down by the foot of the bed. She looks out the peephole, but sees no one. She then opens the door and looks down the hall, there's no one in sight.

 _Real funny,_ she thought to herself apathetically.

She closes the door and while doing so she notices a piece of white paper on the floor. She picks it up and finds that it has some writing;

 ** _Yong Tori,_**

 ** _You have been invited to a private dinner with the hotel owner, Ryuichi Asami, at 10:00 pm._**

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

And that concludes this chapter.

I know I know I keep saying that I am gonna wait a while to post these chapters but I have been on such a roll that I just felt terrible keeping them from you guys haha. Especially from those of you who have dealt with my madness in the past- but hey, old habits die hard lol.

And the usual question of what is to come next? What's the reason for Asami's little invite? And more importantly, will Aki become bilingual in the future?

Only one way to find out.

Until next time loves, stay awesome!:)

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

Yes, Leslie Chow is _the_ Leslie Chow from _The Hangover Franchise_ _._ I just loved the guy so much and felt that he's the type of person Tori herself would hang around, haha. If you guys liked him too you'll see more of his fun side in later chapters:)

Also if any of you guys are gamers like me then you should recognize Ling (Master of Arms) and her brother Xin from GTA.

 **SHOUTOUT TO**

 **Kadzuki Fuchoin**

As said in the disclaimer above some scenes in the chapter will be borrowed from **_Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin,_** who again has given me permission. In fact some of the plot from her work is more of a kickstarter and also a great inspiration, as in the whole story won't have the exact same plot but something very similar. Also be sure to go check Kadzuki-sensei's account and some of her works:)


	8. Initia-Shun

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

I don't trust words, I trust actions.

^anonymous

* * *

Asami is sitting alone in the empty dining hall, sipping amber spirit from a glass as he waits for the guest of honor to arrive. Tables lined with clean white cloths dot the rich red carpeted floor, heavy red velvet curtains hang over the huge glass-pane windows, and the lamps are all dimmed to give the atmosphere a golden glow. Before him the table is already set with a variety of tempting food; tempura prawns, makizushi, sashimi, a couple bowls of yakisoba, and, his favorite, fugu. He looks over as the doors open and in enters Tori, surprised to see that she decided not to bring her rodent. She's still wearing the same outfit from earlier today when she visited the office, but is also sporting a jean jacket.

"I'm glad you accepted my invite," Asami greets.

"Sure," Tori simply responds as she sits opposite of the yakuza. "So what's up?"

 _Cutting to the chase hmm,_ Asami thought to himself. "Nothing, I just wanted to get to know you a little better."

As he spoke, Tori has begun to dive into the meal. Asami couldn't help but lift an interested brow at her first choice; fugu. With her chopsticks, she takes a couple of the thin white meat slices and drapes them over a tempura prawn, then dips it into some soy sauce.

"Why?" Tori asks before popping the deadly delicacy into her mouth.

"I'm curious." Asami says as he sits back with his glass of wine. "Curious in you, and the mysteries that surround you."

"Hm," Tori gets a bit more of fugu and this time she places it with makizushi. "Isn't that what you got four-eyes and silverback out there for?"

"Well yes," Asami smirks. "But it seems that all of your records have been wiped clean. And the little information that could be found was clearly fake."

"My work requires me to be as under the radar as possible." Is Tori's answer before taking a drink of her wine.

"Tell me about yourself, Tori-chan." Asami says.

"What exactly do you want to know?" The girl asks as she begins to add some fugu with sashimi.

"Just a bit about your life,"

Tori silently chews her food for a moment, after swallowing she begins to tell her backstory.

It seems that crime runs in the family, for Tori's father was himself a yakuza and her mother was an assassin. After losing her family in a house fire she was sent to live with the Takaba's. A couple years later she was found by her godparents and went away to live with them in China. Then in her teen years she decided to go off on her own and follow in her mother's footsteps.

"You seem to have accomplished a lot at such a young age," Asami comments.

"Mmm-hmm," Tori responds as she slurps her yakisoba at an alarming rate.

"Even making quite a name for yourself," Asami pauses. _"Eu-Fúhn."_

Tori is unable to respond for her mouth is full of noodles, she actually looks as adorable as Akihito with her cheeks a bit puffy like that.

"You are the top best in the world at what you do," Asami continues. "And wherever you go others dare not encroach. For those who do, you tend to make an example out of."

Tori swallows the food but doesn't respond. She continues to look at him, wondering where this is leading.

Asami's lips tug into a half-smile. "I'd love to see those words be put into action."

* * *

Kirishima and Suoh stand silently behind the boss and Tori as the elevator carries them up. It soon lets out a _ding_ when it reaches the designated floor, and the small group steps off. The only sound is of their footsteps as they walk down the hall, then into a large empty room with a single mirrored back wall.

"This is where the group fitness is held," Asami explains. "Now Tori-chan, take your pick."

The girl turns, smirking as she looks at the three men before her.

Earlier after Tori had left the office, Kirishima was assigned the task to once more find some information on her. Except this time he was requested to search up some hitmen in all of Japan. He was curious when he found out that there was only one in all of the Kantō region, who later turned out to be Tori herself. He then called up some other assassins to see if they knew of her, and it turns out that _Eu-Fúhn_ is quite notorious amongst them.

"I pick silverback," Tori says after a brief moment.

Suoh's face remains unreadable as he glances over at Asami, who in turn nods.

 _Again, this girl has a death wish_. Kirishima thought to himself as he pushes his glasses up.

 _Pinning me up against a little girl_ , Suoh thought to himself as the two make their way to the center mat. _Honestly how humiliating._

The very thought causes the large bodyguard a mild yet annoying migraine, actually the very sight of the brat causes it. Though it was a bit worse when he had first seen her at the restaurant. And not only that, but he also keeps getting this strange reoccurring feeling that he actually knows the girl. Almost from a half-forgotten dream.

The two face each other, and the sparring begins.

Suoh makes the first move; making a couple of threatening lunges, but the girl doesn't so much as twitch an eye. He paces to and fro in front of her, analyzing his opponent. She stands there with that childish smile, seemingly clear for any open attack.

Suoh lunges for real- throwing a punch, but Tori easily moves out of the way and slaps him across the face. Suoh attempts another punch- she moves out the way again and this time gently touches his throat. The brat giggles and it starts to annoy the bodyguard. He was gonna go easy on her but decides the sooner he gets her on the mat the sooner this shenanigan will end.

Suoh begins to throw a storm of punches, most of which Tori ducks or blocks. She throws nothing in return, sometimes she even drops her hands and just uses her reflexes to protect herself. When the big man leaves an obvious opening Tori is completely in control. She delivers a spinning kick to his exposed side, then quickly jumps to deliver an uppercut under the big man's jaw- and while in the air she kicks him in the chest.

Suoh stumbles back a few steps, but instantly retakes his stance and is ready to continue. Now it's getting a bit interesting. For the next while Suoh delivers blows and Tori manages to dodge them. The girl is able to land a few attacks on him, patiently waiting for when an opening presents itself. At some point she delivers a strong kick to his knee and he drops to it.

Suoh gets back up, he hates to admit it but he's getting beat.

Before anyone can move Asami tells his bodyguard to step aside, now wanting to test Tori's capabilities in martial arts himself. Shocked Suoh steps aside, allowing his boss to take over as he takes his place next to Kirishima.

"You sure you wanna do this, gramps?" Tori quips.

Asami smirks as he begins to remove his jacket and gun holster, setting it aside on a wooden bench. Tori does the same; removing her jean jacket and revealing she too is wearing a gun holster, but hers only contains one gun. The girl then interlocks her fingers and stretches her arms high above her head as the two take their place.

Asami soon realizes that Tori was actually holding back when facing Suoh for some reason. With him she unleashes a series of superfast moves, incorporating a blinding combination of Kung Fu- specifically Hung Gar and Northern Shaolin style- and Ba Gua. From where Kirishima and Suoh stood, the girl almost looks like she's dancing. Her reflexes are even quicker and sharper, but Asami is able to land his share of blows.

An unknown amount of time passes by unnoticed. At some point the two stand a few feet from each other, breathing heavily as they analyze each other and think of how to take the other down.

"Asami-sama," Kirishima says, though the two's eyes remain firmly locked on each other. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but they've found him."

Still holding his stance the yakuza smirks. "We'll pick this up another time."

"Looking forward to it," Tori responds while also holding her stance.

The two then relax and turn to get their things. What happened next really surprises the two subordinates. At the same time- in perfect sync- Tori and Asami both suddenly turn as they throw a knife at each other. Asami managed to move out of the path of the girl's with ease- Tori does the same but quickly reaches out and catches the blade between her index and middle finger. Before anyone can react she throws it back to its owner.

It embeds in the wooden wall behind Asami. He soon notices that his ear is stinging, and when he touches it he finds a bit of blood on his fingertip. Tori had nicked it.

 _She's very good._

* * *

The limousine cruises along the streets at a fairly speedy pace.

Kirishima watches the young blonde assassin sitting in front of him. Next to him, Asami is smoking a cigarette as he looks out the darkly tinted window, while across from him Tori remains silent as she plays a game on her phone. For a woman who doesn't know where she's being taken to, Tori is calm.

The epitome of the word actually, so much so that it's frightening. Kirishima, like many others, assumed that because Tori's appearance is so much like Takaba's that she'd be much like him. But no, to be honest she's just as different in many ways. She acts differently around the boss; most women tremble with lust at the sight of the yakuza, and most men tend to get fidgety in his presence while also fearing the intensity of his eyes. But Tori treats him as if he were just another normal person, and it also seems that she doesn't even have any interest in him whatsoever.

 _Suppose that's good for Takaba,_ the secretary thought to himself. He's never met anyone like Tori.

Kirishima pushes his spectacles up. Indeed, Tori is a very interesting person. Going back to Asami's schedule on his tablet, he briefly wonders how she'd feel about the next task.

Fifteen minutes later Suoh pulls the limo to a stop in front of a warehouse.

His gaze flickers toward Tori, observing her reactions. There's nothing, not even a hint of a small smile. Interesting.

"Boss," the men greet, parting way for Asami to move to the front where a single chair had been prepared. Astonishment affects most of their expressions when they notice the newcomer.

Asami nods his head in response. "Did he talk?"

One of the men steps forward. "Yes, sir. He admitted to stealing a box of firearms and selling it to one of Zhong Fai's connections at a lower price."

Asami's face darkens. "So you think you can steal from me, Shun."

Shun immediately drags himself up to his knees and lowers his head down into a deep, formal bow. It's so low that his forehead grinds against the concrete ground, almost skinning it.

"Please Asami-sama," he sobs. "I can explain."

"Your pitiful explanations do not interest me." Asami inhales another drag of his cigarette. "You know the consequences of stealing from me."

Trembling, Shun crawls towards Asami's legs but only receives a kick in the stomach.

Kirishima steals a quick glance at Tori. The girl stands silently, watching the entire scene unfolding before her with a blank expression. Already Kirishima is in awe; no one can remain calm in situations like this as, even seasoned guards tremble during punishments.

Shun tries to plea for his life by attempting to clutch at Asami's legs again but he's held back by Suoh. The bulky guard grabs a fistful of Shun's hair and straightens him up. Two men then come forward with some rope and efficiently binds Shun's hands.

Asami sits on the chair, crossing his legs and smirks as he prepares to watch an enjoyable show. "Tori,"

All eyes are on the young blonde as she silently moves next to the yakuza.

"Since you were the one who exposed him," Asami says as he slowly retrieves his gun from his holster. "You may do the honors."

There is no visible hesitation as Tori silently reaches for the weapon, and cocks it before taking aim at the traitor.

"Asami-sama," Kirishima takes a step forward, showing the tablet to the crime lord. "Shun's email records; it looks like he has been passing information about Takaba-sama to Zhong."

"How much information does he have?" Asami asks in a calm voice.

Kirishima taps a few buttons on his tablet. "No more than Takaba-sama's physical description and height. There are no photos attached."

Shun shakes his head. "Boss, this is a misunderstanding. I was just trying to feed him the wrong information about – "

"Wrong information?" The crime lord interrupts, reading the information on the tablet. His gaze darkens. "Your description on Akihito is perfect. Not to mention you also tried hiring someone to kidnap him as well."

Asami snaps his fingers, and instinctively Tori shoots both of Shun's kneecaps.

Shun screams, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please- no. Asami-sama, give me another chance. I swear I won't disappoint you again!"

Asami looks at him as he takes another drag of his cigarette, then exhales the smoke. "Tori,"

 ** _BANG!_**

Blood splatters on the girl's face as Shun falls backward with his eyes wide open. Shock affects the faces of the other guard's. Calmly, the blonde assassin passes the gun back to its owner.

The only movement Asami makes is to stand up from his seat. "Keep it, the gun is yours."

The crime lord then issues a smirk before walking out, leaving his subordinates to do the clean-up.

* * *

The drive back to the hotel was silent. Upon arriving Suoh exits the vehicle and goes to open the back door.

Tori steps out and looks up at him. "Thank,"

Suoh bows his head. "Goodnight,"

Tori smiles warmly at him. "Night… _Peaches_."

Suoh looks at her a bit confused, and continues to watch her as she makes her way inside.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

What was that about? Could it be possible that Tori and Suoh were once acquainted in a past life? Does she know something he doesn't? So many questions.

Okay loves, so the next update is literally really gonna be a long while because I have been majorly neglecting some of my other works. But I will continue to work on chapters so I can post on a regular schedule:) I know- I know I said it before but I am like suuuper mega hopped up on monster right now, which is why I decided to post this one.

Until next time, and as always, stay awesome!:)

 **SHOUTOUT TO**

 **Kadzuki Fuchoin**

As said in the disclaimer above some scenes in the chapter will be borrowed from _**Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin,**_ who again has given me permission. In fact some of the plot from her work is more of a kickstarter and also a great inspiration, as in the whole story won't have the exact same plot but something very similar. Also be sure to go check Kadzuki-sensei's account and some of her works:)


	9. Wine Much

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_ _._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

Sometimes wine is just necessary.

^anonymous

* * *

"Have you ever heard of a photographer arriving to work in an S-class Mercedes?" Akihito grumbles in the backseat.

"I thought you'd prefer something inconspicuous," Kobe answers monotonously as he pulls the car to a stop at the red light.

Akihito glares at his bodyguard. "There was _nothing_ inconspicuous in that damn garage! Why does that man have so many cars anyway?"

Kobe doesn't reply, and allows his young boss to sulk as he continues to their destination. As if riding in a Mercedes wasn't embarrassing enough, Kobe just had to stop right in front of the main entrance of the hotel.

"And remember to keep your distance," Akihito orders. "I have a job to do."

"Yes, Takaba-sama." Kobe complies.

When the bellboy opens the door he is surprised to see a photographer in jeans and plaid shirt open over a white tank-top step out of the luxurious car. Akihito tries to console himself as he hurriedly walks inside, ignoring the whispers and stares from the crowd.

"Takaba!"

The photographer looks up, and relief fills him when he sees a familiar face among the crowd.

A man in his early thirties jogs towards Akihito and shakes his hand in gratitude. "Thanks again for coming- you're a lifesaver!"

"Of course Maita-san!" Akihito says with a bright smile. "So what's up?"

"In a few hours a public announcement about the company merger between two law firms will be taking place." Maita says as he guides Akihito into an empty lounging area and takes a seat on a couch. "All my other reporters were busy, so I need you to be my assistant."

"Of course- I'd be more than happy to!" Akihito says. "After all, you helped me a lot back in the day." In fact, Maita was the only one who would hire Akihito when he began to get into photojournalism and taught him everything he knows.

"Excellent, so here's the game plan. You take the pictures, and I'll do the interviews. After the announcement is given, we'll meet up at the press room to work on the story. Can you tweak your photos from there?"

"Piece of cake," Akihito says as he opens his camera bag. "With my baby here, the photos will hardly need any tweaking." He then takes out his most prized possession; a precious Nikon D4. "You'll have your photos before you can even finish typing the headlines."

Maita looks at the camera in awe. "Takaba, I'm amazed! You finally saved enough to get it!"

"Yep," Akihito grins. "I literally worked my ass off and took every job I could. Even went a whole month eating nothing but bread and cheese.

It took Akihito three years to get the 700,000 yen top quality camera. He even traded in some of his old cameras to get it. He rarely used it because he was afraid he might drop or knock it somewhere while on hot pursuit.

"Then I am expecting great pictures from you, Takaba!" Maita pats Akihito's shoulder.

* * *

The metallic doors of an elevator slide open and off steps a man.

He looks to be in his late twenties with a lanky frame and dressed casually. He holds a formal attire covered in plastic over his shoulder as he walks down a hallway. When he reaches his door he wastes no time fishing out his keys and unlocking it.

After stepping inside he notices the sound of a TV.

"Babe?" the man calls out as he closes the door behind him and makes for the living room. "I thought you be out longer. Just came back from the clea-"

The man cuts off when he turns the corner and sees the blonde assassin sitting on the couch with her pet marten in her lap.

"T- Tori…" the man says in astonishment. "Er- uh, wh- how you been?"

"Better than you're gonna be, Jean." she responds.

Jean chuckles nervously. "So you must have heard from your boys-"

"That you stupidly skipped town." Tori cuts him off. "Oh yeah you best believe I heard! What the hell!?"

"Look I can explain,"

"I don't want to hear it," Tori says sternly. "The only reason I didn't put your ass under house arrest- like I knew I should have- was because I thought you were smart enough to fucking wait,"

"And I did! For three fucking months!"

Tori sighs.

"Seriously I thought you were suppose to be the world's topnotch assassin. How is it that you haven't caught that son of a bitch yet?"

"I'm getting close. I tracked him down up north in Akita."

Jeans eyes widened. "Y- you mean Akita in Japan?"

Tori nods. "And his main target is here in Tokyo."

"Oh shit," Jean mutters.

"Do you have any idea the danger you just put Tora in- - _again_."

Jean exhales and drapes his formal attire over the back of an armchair before plopping down on the couch next to her, leaning his head back. "I knew things would get crazy but this…"

"Hey, I don't really know you but… you seem like a nice guy. I know you were just trying to do right by Tora. Give her the best in life."

"I was I was."

"But this lifestyle isn't the right option. Especially for the kid."

Jean closes his eyes.

"If you didn't get caught, would you have taken Zhong's offer?"

Jean doesn't respond for a long moment. "Most likely. But… I probably would try to back out later on."

"No once you're in there is never an escape." Tori scoffs. "Hell you wouldn't even last a year."

Jean looks at her. "Oh and what does that mean?"

"Do you not remember the way you pissed yourself during the interrogation!" Tori laughs.

Jean scowls at her.

"Lucky for you I got a soft-spot. Or else…" still chuckling she shakes her head.

"Yeah no offense but you are literally messed up,"

Tori looks at him. "Old news man."

The sound of the door opening and closing is heard followed by foot steps. Around the corner emerges who can safely assume to be Tora. A young woman with fiery orange wavy hair and is dressed in a gorgeous designer attire.

Her forest green eyes widen when she sees the two sitting on the couch and drops the two dozen shopping bags on the ground as she squeals with joy. "Chickadee!"

"Hey City Kitty!" Tori says as she gets up and goes over to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here!" Tora asks after the two pull away.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided why not pop in," Tori says. "And congratulations on Tokyo Fashion Week!"

"Thank!"

"And how's my baby doing?" Tori asks as she places her hands on the fashionista's belly.

"Just fine," Tora says. "So glade the morning sickness phase is finally over. But you can't imagine how much it sucks to not be able to drink. Especially with dealing with all these divas and the wedding,"

"Hey now don't be getting too worked up," Tori says. "If my baby comes out messed up I'm gonna kick your ass."

The two share a laugh.

* * *

Dozens of chandeliers hang from the ceiling and light the exquisite ballroom with a gentle glow.

An entire string symphony is playing soft music in the corner while caterers balance silver platters of hors d'oeuvres and champagne glasses. Top tier of reporters and newscasters are swarming at the staircase as the guests arrive. Each and every person attending the announcement is wearing ball gowns and tuxedos made from the best designers from all around the world.

Normally Akihito doesn't like events such as these, but tonight is different. His Nikon D4 really lifted his mood as he takes snapshots at unprecedented speed, and the pictures look amazing even before airbrushing. He marvels the uncompromised performance the camera delivers so much that he's forgotten Kobe's presence at the far end, silently observing as his young boss works.

After the announcement is given, Akihito feels immensely proud of his work.

He rushes to get to the press room located on the third floor to meet up with Maita. Zipping through the high-class crowd gathered in the foyer as quickly as possible. In his rush he almost bumps into a woman, he mutters an apology and bows. The woman shrugs it off with a graceful smile. Relieved, Akihito turns to make his way to the elevators- but doesn't notice the waiter carrying a full tray of champagne. He tries to maneuver but still ends up bumping into the waiter, who manages to quickly steady himself but the tray isn't so lucky.

"HEY!" someone shouts.

Akihito looks up and sees Shigeo Arata, the up and rising star looking down at him with an extremely pissed expression. The photographer's gaze then travels down, but finds that there isn't a single spot on the actor's formal attire. His eyes then drift to the side and he finds the snotty model Emi, with a large red stain on the front of her expensive dress.

"I- I'm so sorry!" Akihito bows. "I didn't notice the waiter was nearby! I will pay for the cleaning!"

"Pay?" Emi shouts. "Do you know how much this dress costs?"

"I apologize for my clumsiness," Akihito says. "I will definitely p- "

Akihito is cut off when the actor pushes him, causing him to lose balance and land on his ass on the floor. By then, a lot of people have gathered around them, whispering and shaking their heads disapprovingly at Arata's behavior. Akihito stands up immediately to check his precious camera.

 _No scratches_ _,_ Akihito thought to himself in relief.

Emi's manager steps forward and tries to calm both the actor and model, but they wouldn't have any of it. How dare this small time reporter spill wine on Emi? How dare he embarrass them in front of everyone? Looking at Akihito's concern on his camera over the model makes Arata even angrier. He takes two strides to Akihito and snatches the camera away from the photographer.

"HEY- give it back!" Akihito tries to retrieve his camera from the actor but the taller man holds the camera high in the air.

"Do you know who I am, you lowlife photographer?" Arata asked, enjoying Akihito's immense reaction.

Akihito loses his patience. Really, how childish can this man be? Snatching his camera, holding it high in the air; is he really an adult?

"Yes, I fucking know who you are Arata," Akihito doesn't bother to use the _'san'_ when addressing him. "Now, give it back!" He then reaches for the strap but the actor quickly holds it up higher.

"You spilled wine on Emi-chan! Do you think you're getting away so easily?"

"Fuck you, you prick. You have no right to take my camera!"

Suddenly Emi manages to grab the strap of the camera and yank it out from Arata's grip. She then walks over to the railing with the Nikon, Akihito's heart nearly stops and he rushes over. But he's too late, the bitch model tosses his baby over the edge.

The loud crash that soon follows is deafening to his ears.

Ignoring the other people around him, Akihito pushes them away as he makes his way to the stairs. When he reaches the bottom he soon finds the shattered remains of his life's work lying on the ground. The Nikon D4 had incomparable speed and performance, but it could never withstand a fall that high. He drops to his knees, and can vaguely hear Arata and Emi laughing.

"Takaba-sama!" Kobe shouts as he rushes over, and kneels next to the photographer. "I'm sorry, Takaba-sama. I heard the commotion but I was too far. I tried to come but there were too many people around, I'm-"

"It's fine, Kobe." Akihito whispers as his trembling fingers unzip his bag. Staring at the broken high end, expensive camera brings tears to his eyes as he slowly stores the bits and pieces into his bag.

"No! It was my fault, Takaba sama. I should have-"

"Please, just stop Kobe," Akihito cut him off as he continues picking up the pieces.

Kobe zips his mouth immediately. He reaches for his phone, intending to report to Asami.

Akihito notices his intentions and he places a hand on the bodyguard's arm to stop him.

"If you're sorry, do me a favor. Do not text him," Akihito whispers brokenly.

"Takaba!"

Akihito gets up, feeling a bit dizzy he braces a hand on Kobe's shoulder for support, and turns to look at his old mentor. "Maita-san,"

"Is everything alright? What happened?"

"I- it's nothing. I mean, I won't be able to help you with the photos."

As Maita opens his mouth to speak Akihito takes out his damaged camera, his expression becomes horrified. "My god, I'm so sorry Takaba. I will pay for your camera. Just give me some time and I'll definitely-,"

"No, it's not your fault." Akihito says as he opens the latch to the compartment housing the memory card, only to find it gone.

"But -"

Akihito is too busy scanning the floor for the memory card he doesn't notice Maita cutting off in sentence.

Suddenly the card comes before his gaze, laying in a palm covered in a black leather fingerless glove. "This yours?"

Akihito looks up to see the identical girlish face of his cousin, and her pet marten hanging on her shoulder.

He issues a forced weak smile before taking the memory card and turns to push it in Maita's hand. "Take this,"

Without waiting for Maita to respond Akihito heaves his camera bag and bolts for the entrance.

Once outside, Akihito sits on the edge of a stone wall containing a little garden. His bodyguard soon silently stands next to him after giving the valet his ticket. Akihito just blankly stares down at the pavement, his chest getting a bit tight as he tries to hold it in. At some point he feels something silky soft against the back of his arm, when he looks over he finds Ebony. The little marten moves around to get on his lap and stands on her hind legs before rubbing her head against his chin.

"Want one?" Tori asks as she holds out a silver tray of hors d'oeuvres; small toasted slices of bread decorated with cheese, sliced tomatoes, black olives, and basil.

Akihito smiles weakly as he shakes his head.

Tori sits down next to him. "So… what happened in there?"

"N- nothing," Akihito answers.

"Didn't look like nothing," Tori pushes.

Akihito doesn't answer, he really wants to hurry and get home where he can mourn in peace.

"Hey Kobe,"

"I dropped my camera,"Akihito blurts out in annoyance. When he looks at his cousin he sees concern affect her face, then forces a reassuring smile. "It's no big deal or anything."

"Oh," Tori says. "Well I have some super glue in my room. Do you wanna-"

"I highly doubt it's repairable," Akihito cuts her off. Just then the valet arrives with the car and Kobe goes to open the door. "I'll talk to you later, okay."

"Hey," Tori places a hand on the photographer's shoulder. "I actually have a friend who's really handy, maybe-"

"Really it's okay," Akihito quickly says as he gets up. "Don't worry about it."

Tori grabs the strap of his bag. "You sure? I mean, it wouldn't hurt to…."

Feeling he might break down any second, Akihito slips the strap of his bag off. Without looking back at Tori he mutters a goodbye and quickly gets in the car.

It feels like forever when Akihito arrives at the penthouse. After he steps off the elevator, he drags his heavy feet down the hall. He soon reaches the apartment suite and unlocks the door. As he enters, the first thing he notices is that the lights are on.

"Akihito," a familiar voice says.

The photographer looks up and finds Asami standing before him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"O- oh, you're back early." Akihito says. He quickly checks his watch and finds that it's only a quarter until ten. "I'll go and get dinner started."

As he attempts to scurry into the kitchen, Asami stops him by grabbing his arm. "Don't bother. I already ordered sushi."

Akihito turns to face the yakuza, and when he speaks he tries to sound enthusiastic. "Really, wow! My lucky night!"

"I was told that there was an incident earlier." The yakuza says.

 _Damn Kobe!_ Akihito's teeth clench, then he inhales. "Look, don't be mad at Kobe. It wasn't a big deal really. I… I just…."

He then feels a tear slide down from his warm, blue eyes, followed by another one, and another one. Soon a steady stream flows down his cheeks as he releases the sadness he's been struggling to hold inside. Akihito allows himself to be pulled into Asami's arms, too tired to put up a fight.

He clings to his yakuza lover as he sobs.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Let us have a moment of silence for the loss that has occurred today, Nikon D4 camera you will be dearly missed…. And man it seems like working for Asami is a real joy, don't you guys think, lol. But now Kobe is kind of on thin ice, so he best tighten up.

Don't forget to keep me motivated in the comments section.

Until next time loves, as always, stay awesome!:)

 **SHOUTOUT TO**

 **Kadzuki Fuchoin**

As said in the disclaimer above some scenes in the chapter will be borrowed from **_Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin,_** who again has given me permission. In fact some of the plot from her work is more of a kickstarter and also a great inspiration, as in the whole story won't have the exact same plot but something very similar. Also be sure to go check Kadzuki-sensei's account and some of her works:)


	10. Xin Of The Bird

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

Failure is not falling down, but refusing to get up.

^Chinese Proverb

* * *

Tori takes a drink of her lime-melonade wine cooler as she looks out at the nightly city of Tokyo.

The ground below is alive with lights, glittering as if some of the stars had dropped to the earth. She sets the wine cooler down on the windowsill and takes up the camera hanging around her neck- Akihito's now fixed camera. A faint _click_ sounds as she captures an image of the view, then looks at the picture.

 _I swear, I'll never get why Aki loves these things so much_ _._ Tori thought to herself.

The young assassin takes up her wine cooler and pads over to the window on the opposite side of the room. She scratches Ebony on the back, who is laying on the windowsill as she keeps watch, and settles in an armchair. Her mind begins to wander as she blankly looks out the window.

She begins to think about the past two weeks, most of it has been spent with Akihito and sometimes his friends. Even though it annoys her that her cousin is saddled with bodyguards, she's also glad Kobe and Yosuke are around when they hang out. It's nice that she can let her guard down enough to actually enjoy her cousin's company. To fully appreciate the time they have left together before she has to leave.

Tori downs the last of her spirit and sets the empty bottle down on a small table. She then stretches her arms high above her head, while doing so she can feel the gun Asami had given her lightly press against her ribcage. She has to admit that the yakuza has good taste in caliber, a Cz .75 pistol is actually one of her top favorite guns. Of course, she'll always love her SIG Sauer P229 Equinox more. She's actually more glad to finally feel some weight in both holsters.

The lack of which in one has kind of been annoying her since she lost her other gun….

A twinge of sadness rushes through Tori, and she pushes up the sleeve of her jean jacket a bit as she brushes her fingers against the bandanna tied around her right forearm. Ebony lets out a low mew, sensing her mistress's change in mood. Tori inhales deeply and leans back in the chair as her mind wanders into the past.

* * *

Tori parked her motorcycle in an empty parking spot, then killed the engine.

She set the bike on its stand before taking out the key. A low huff escaped her lips, gosh how she felt like crap. Her stomach turned in a way that threatened vomit, her head was throbbing, and her body felt like it's getting baked from the inside out. She swallowed against the wave of nausea and slowly dismounted. Once on her feet everything swayed, almost causing her to lose balance and she reached a hand out onto her bike.

She looked up at the building, the golden metal words _Park Hotel_ gleamed a bit in the meager moonlight over the entrance. She parked fairly close, all she had to do is go inside without falling… or vomiting. Inhaling deeply, the drunken blonde straightened up and began staggering towards the hotel. The cool, gentle burst of air felt nice against her hot skin when she entered. The doorman greeted her as she made her way to the elevators, she just issued a low moan and lazily waved a hand as she walked by.

It felt like forever when she finally reached her room. As she shifted through her keys she heard the door behind her open. She looked over her shoulder to see a young man in his early twenties, with short black hair and dressed casual.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, Xin." Tori said with a weak grin.

"The hell have you been?" he said with a hint of an annoyance in his rhetorical tone.

"Out," Tori simply answered.

She slid the proper key into the slot and pushed the door open. As she entered she flicked the light on. Ebony, who was curled up on a pillow on the bed, lifted her head and greeted her mistress with a low mew before returning to her slumber.

"I thought tonight we were finally gonna get that son of a bitch," Xin said as he followed in after the young assassin.

"No, we have to wait a bit un-"

"What the hell!" Xin cut her off. "We've been at this for nearly a month!"

"Hey I am just as eager to finish this as much as you," Tori said as she went to turn on the ceiling fan. She then padded over to the mini fridge and took out a bottle of cold water, and began to chug it down.

"Really, I haven't noticed." Xin said rhetorically.

Finishing the water, Tori looked at Xin. "What's with you?"

Xin looked away. "Nothing,"

"It don't sound like nothing," Tori challenged. "If you got something to say then spit it out. Don't be shy."

Xin inhaled deeply. "It's just that if you were really as serious about this as you say, then we would have gotten this bastard earlier."

Tori let out a low sigh. "I'm trying to get more information and figure out where Zhong's hideout is,"

"Yeah, and you seem to be doing a very thorough job."

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"What I am _'getting at'_ is ever since we got here all you've been doing was going out every night getting wasted and hooking up with cheap skanks."

"Oh well pardon me for having a bit of fun," Tori rolled her eyes.

"And is that all Ling was to you. A bit of fun'?"

Tori's eyes became hard. "If that were true, then explain why I'm helping you track down Zhong Fai?"

"Bullshit!" Xin yelled. "If you'd been half as good as you think you are, you wouldn't have failed her. You let her die,"

"You're asking for an ass whoppin' aren't you," Tori growled.

"You think you're fucking great, but you're fucking useless!" Xin continued.

"Really?" Tori crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, where were you when she needed you? She was also your partner. Your sister."

"I couldn't…" Xin trailed off as he tried to think of a response. "I was- this isn't about me!"

"Wrong. This is all about you." Tori said.

"But, I didn't…"

"That's right. _You_ didn't. If you weren't still hung up over whatever it was you two were fighting about and came with us, then maybe she'd still be alive."

"It was you!" Xin yelled. "It's all your fault that she's gone! But it probably doesn't matter to you anyway- you fucking Playboy whore!"

Tori stared at Xin for a second, then suddenly charged at him.

Holding him by his shirt- she pushed him against the wall and delivered a punch to his face. Xin quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her aside, causing Tori to stumble into the bathroom. As Xin lunged at her she punched him in the face again and this time he stumbled back into the bathtub. Tori got in with him, crouching over the boy and the two began to exchange punches. Xin landed a particularly hard one that made Tori straighten back a bit, just enough for him to somehow bring his legs up to deliver a kangaroo kick in her abdomen.

Tori was sent flying across the room and slammed into the wall. When she hit the floor she quickly ran out of the bathroom. Xin stumbled to his feet and followed after her. He staggered out just in time for Tori to throw a telephone at him.

"AAAAHH! Fucking dammit!" Xin yelled when he got pelted in the head.

"FUCK YOU!" Tori yelled repeatedly as she threw empty beer bottles at the young man.

When she ran out of objects she and Xin just stared at each other for a profound moment, both breathing heavily. Xin suddenly charged at the blonde- but Tori moved out of the way as he lunged at her. He sailed across the bed and hit the wall, Tori then went over and tackled him. They became a tangle of arms and legs as they pound on each other. For a while they scrabbled across the floor, trying to get leverage.

Tori managed to get her feet under Xin's chest and kicked mightily. Xin flew upside down over Tori's head, landing flat on his back with a solid _thump!_ The two quickly scrambled back up to their feet and go back at each other. Each one gets a number of blows in. Xin delivered a punch to the assassin's stomach, causing her to heave over. He then quickly delivered an uppercut that knocked Tori back onto the bed.

Ebony, who had been watching the scuffle from the bed, let out a concerned mew. She stood on one of the pillows as she looked at her mistress, blood gushing from her nose. The marten was unsure of whether or not she should help.

Xin grabbed a stand-alone lamp, yanking the plug out of the wall. Tori quickly used her forearm as a defense, but as Xin went to take a swing at her the lamp's cord catches the ceiling fan's motor and it's ripped from his grasp. It swung around in the air and cracked him in the forehead. He went down, whacking the back of his head against the dresser. He growled in pain as he supported himself on his hand and knees, clutching his head.

Tori took advantage of this- she moved over to the other nightstand and pulled the antenna off the clock radio. She ran over to Xin and pushed him down flat on his stomach before yanking his pants partway down, then started whipping his bare ass with the antenna. Xin yelled in fury, then at some point kicked Tori in the face. As she went back, the force of the blow knocked him back against the dresser and caused the tv on top to wobble. It fell off and landed with a crash on his crotch.

Both breathe heavily for a moment….

"Ebony," Tori said before getting to her feet.

The marten scampered off the bed and up onto her mistress's shoulder as she made her way to the door.

* * *

Smoke twisted in its artistic way, forming curls in the gloom only illuminated by the age-speckled bar lights. Tori was found sitting at the bar, sipping a Blue Hawaiian. The place she was in a dark upscale club packed with gangsters, beautiful women, and civilians.

 _It's all your fault that she's gone…._

Tori grit her teeth. _So easy for that son of a bitch to point a finger, forgetting that three point back at him!_

She understands Xin's frustration, but at least she didn't lash out at him. Especially after _he_ had knocked the one lead they had into the lion's exhibit back at the zoo. If he had just fucking listened to orders then maybe they would have gotten closer to finding Zhong. Maybe-

"Now what's an angel doing so far from heaven?"

Tori looked over at the newcomer, a man who had materialized next to her.

She smirked at him. "Believe me, I'm no angel."

"Oh, a wolf in sheep's clothing huh?" He moved a bit closer, then ran a finger over her griffin tattoo. "Should have known by this nice bit of ink."

"Thanks," Tori said. Then turned back to take another sip of her drink.

"So, you here with someone?"

"No,"

"Then how about we get outta here."

"No thanks," Tori responded politely. "That's not my thing."

Still smiling, the man narrowed his eyes. "Baby, that's everyone's thing here."

"Not mine." _Not anymore._

"Then what are you doing here? And dressed like _that_."

Tori doesn't answer, deciding that if she ignored the man he'll go away. And what's wrong with what she's got on? She's wearing a black crop halter top with a white mandala design on the front that exposed her stomach (she had a white one but used it to clean her nose after her little scuffle with Xin earlier), over which she's also wearing a dark green cargo vest, torn jean shorts, and sandals with black flowers made of rhinestones. Seems like an appropriate outfit for the summer weather.

The man cleared his throat. "Looks like you're almost done with your drink. How about I buy you another?"

"No thanks. I'm actually leaving after this one."

"Aw come on, one more won't kill ya."

Tori bites her lower lip as she stirred the ice around in her glass. Normally when guys hit on her she doesn't give them the time of day, then thought if she really worked her charm she could get this guy to pay her tab. Not that she can't afford it, just make sure her skills haven't gotten rusty.

"Okay," Tori answered.

The man took a seat and called the bartender over.

"Thanks, uh…." Tori said after he ordered the drinks.

"Sada Tsuneo," the man introduced himself. "And you?"

"Ayase Sakura," Tori lied smoothly.

"So, you new around here, Angel? I certainly would have noticed you before."

"Yeah," Tori answered. "I actually came down for the festival and to take in the sights."

"Well, I've got a pretty nice view myself." Tsuneo looked the young assassin over admiringly. "You got any more tattoos hiding?"

Tori forced a coquettish smile. "Maybe,"

Tsuneo chuckled lightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but then his eyes flickered up to behind the blonde. "Uh, can I help you buddy?"

Tori looked over and found a scowling Xin standing next to her. _Well that's one way to kill a buzz._

"Why am I not surprised to see you here," Xin said detestably.

"You gotta think to be surprised," Tori retorted.

"You know this guy?" Tsuneo asked.

"He's no one," Tori answered. Then looked back at Xin. "Get out of here, you know you can't handle your alcohol."

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" Xin snapped.

"Hey now," Tsuneo intervened. "That's no way to talk to a lady."

"Who the hell are you!?" Xin looked at Tori. "You going for guys now?"

"What concern is it of yours?" Tori responded. "Besides I'm done with you."

"What?" Xin said.

"Did I stutter," Tori said rhetorically.

"Yeah," Xin replied. "Probably a force of habit from having all those cunts in your mouth!"

Tori inhaled deeply, then let out a light chuckle. "At least I'm getting more than you, virgin."

"Why you fucking-"

Xin moved to grab Tori but Tsuneo quickly got up and placed himself between the two.

"Hey kid, if you're not gonna play nice then I'm gonna have to take you outside."

"Stay out of this," Xin growled as he shoved past the man.

Tsuneo quickly grabbed Xin by the scruff of his shirt.

"Let go of me you-!"

Xin threw the first punch, and the two were at it.

"Hey you two- break it up!" The bartender yelled.

Tori looked over and noticed that he had brought the drinks. She took up hers and turned to lean back against the bar counter. Crossing her legs and began to drink as she watched the brawl in front of her.

 _I swear this kid needs a mentor,_ Tori thought to herself as she watched Xin get his ass handed to him.

Suddenly something catches Tori's eye. Near the exit, she spots several Chinese gangsters. One of them had scars covering the left side of his face, fairly fresh.

 _Sang!_

Tori dropped the glass as she shot off her seat- and the group of gangsters quickly dashed out of the club.

Outside Tori continued to chase after her target and his underlings on foot. They ran to the far end of the street, which was blocked by market stalls. The Chinese gangsters rounded a corner and stopped as they looked around frantically. They soon spot an apartment building that was under construction, massive bamboo scaffolding encasing it from top to bottom.

Tori didn't break pace when she had seen the men swarming up the bamboo structure. She jammed a foot on the wall and vaulted to the bottom rung- grabbing hold and swung up. As she continued her pursuit, Xin soon arrived at the scene.

"Hang on, Meili!" Xin shouted. "I'm coming."

The youngster jumped to grab hold of the scaffolding but didn't come even close. He backed up, he's gonna take a running start. But even that didn't help.

Tori reached four of the gangsters. They all tore off the lengths of the bamboo and square off. The clatter of wood against wood sounded as they beat each other. Wrestling over her pole. She then flung two of her opponents over the edge.

Meanwhile below, Xin has managed to get hold of the bottom rung. He strained mightily to pull himself up. Just as he got his chin above the bar… _snap!_ It broke and he dropped.

Suddenly _**WHAM- WHAM!**_ The two gangsters Tori had just knocked over crash landed on either side of Xin. He took note of their pain.

"Fuck this," he muttered under his breath. He then got to his feet and dashed into the stairwell.

Above, the last two gangsters came at Tori. She quickly jumped, and when she landed floor boards levered up which see-sawed her attackers off balance. With the advantage, she battered them with her bamboo pole and knocked them off.

She wasted no time after the leader.

When she the reached roof she quickly drew her gun, keeping it low and ready. For a while her trained eyes scanned her surrounding… while her trained ears listened. She suddenly ducks when Sang swung a bamboo pole at her. With a swift air kick Tori knocked it from his grip.

The two stand facing each other, Tori's gun aimed at him.

Suddenly the door to the stairwell bursted open and out emerged Xin. Taking advantage of the distraction- Sang kicked Tori's gun out her hand-

* * *

Tori is yanked out of her reverie when Ebony let out a barking sound.

The young assassin quickly gets up and stands at the window, camera ready. She aims it at the building directly across the street.

 _Fucking your whore with the curtains open, eh?_

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Another chapter flashback. Wonder what happened with Xin? Well, the worse can be assumed.

Hope you guys enjoyed and, as always loves, stay awesome!:)

P. S.

The reason for the posting another chapter so soon is because I am not sure how badly affected the electricity will be when Irma comes and how long it will take to recover. And also again those of you who are about to be impacted by the hurricane or any of the hurricanes be safe:)

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

Tori's fight with Xin was taken from the movie **_Ted_**. And her pursuit of Chinese gangsters was from _**Rush Hour 2**_

And those of you who are major gamers will notice that some of the dialogue from the fight scene was from a hidden level of _**GTA: CHINATOWN WARS**_.


	11. Two For One

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

Our society nowadays is all about killing two birds with one stone.

^Randal Williams

* * *

It's nearly a quarter until three when Akihito wakes up.

It's been two days since the… incident. During that time Akihito was recovering from the shock; he mainly stayed in the room, choosing only to sleep or stare at the ceiling. Asami left him alone most of the time, he figured the yakuza was too busy to see to his whims anyway. Akihito was at least grateful for he wasn't ready to face Asami after that night, the very memory makes him put the pillow over his face and groan.

 _I sobbed like a baby in his arms. It was so embarrassing! What were you thinking, Akihito? It's just a camera! You can buy it again, stop being a drama queen_ _._ Akihito scolds himself but he knows it was easier said than done.

While moping about how long he'll have to save before he can get another Nikon D4, he suddenly feels something land on his stomach. He quickly moves the pillow aside and his eyes widen when they meet a pair of little onyx ones.

"E- Ebony!?" Is all he manages.

The little marten lets out a mew and moves forward to lightly bump her head against his chin.

"What are you doing here?" Akihito asks as he sits up.

Ebony just continues to look at him.

"Well good morning buttercup," a familiar voice coos.

Looking over at the door, Akihito finds Tori leaning against the frame. She's helping herself to a bag of seaweed chips and he notices his camera bag hanging by her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Akihito asks in surprise.

"Dropping off your stuff," Tori answers. "And to see if you're free right now."

"Umm…." Akihito trails off. He honestly doesn't feel like getting up, but knows he can't stay cooped up in the bedroom forever. "Yeah, sure."

Ebony jumps down onto the floor and scurries over to Tori as the photographer gets out of the bed.

"So where are we going?" Akihito asks as he walks out and goes into the bathroom, closing the door just a crack so he can handle his business while also listening.

"I uh, actually got you a job at a photo shoot," Tori responds.

"Oh," Akihito flushes and goes to wash his hands.

"I mean if you rather do something else, I'll totally-"

"No- no, that's great actually. So who am I shooting?"

"Umm… Notani Noriko."

Akihito rushes out the bathroom and looks at his cousin in disbelief. "The actress!?"

Tori chuckles at her cousin's reaction. "I'm guessing you're a fan."

"Of course! She played the lead in my favorite tv show. Remember, the one we use to watch when we were kids?"

Tori takes a moment to think. "Oh yeah. You use to drag me out of bed at four in the morning."

Akihito grins and goes back into the room, making his way into the closet. "So how did you get me a job for her?"

"Her manager had seen me on the street," Tori begins to explain. "Well he actually had seen Ebony and asked to borrow her. Said that Noriko is doing the photo shoot to boost awareness about animals under threat and they were unable to get a European Pine Marten, also the photographer they originally hired couldn't make it for some reason."

"So you recommended me," Akihito states as he walks out, fully clothed, and goes to the dresser to get a pair of socks.

"Yeah, I told him that I just so happen to be related to best photographer in all of Japan."

Akihito's cheeks become lightly flushed at the compliment.

After getting his socks on Tori hands him his camera bag, and together they walk out down the hall towards Akihito's old room. He used to use the space when he first moved in, but given the progress of his and Asami's relationship, he abandoned it to become a permanent resident of the yakuza's king size bed. The room has then been converted into the photographer's workplace, and he will occasionally sleep in it whenever his lover is out of the country for business.

Akihito begins to take the gear out of the camera bag, putting them away in their appropriate places. Suddenly, his heart skips a beat as he stares in astonishment at the last item in the bag.

 _No… fucking… way…._

Gingerly he pulls out a Nikon D4. _His_ Nikon D4- his baby. Or at least it looks just like it, same make and model and all. He quickly turns it on and flips through all the known features, he just can't believe it. There's just no way Tori was able to get it fixed.

He quickly turns around but finds that he is alone in the room. He walks out into the hall and calls out for his cousin. But gets no response. Assuming that Tori just went to wait for him outside, Akihito puts away the high-quality camera and packs the appropriate gear he thinks he'll need. He then heads to the entrance and slips on his shoes, but when he reaches for the door he finds that it's still locked.

 _She couldn't have gone out…_ he thought to himself.

The notifying ping of his iPhone sounds and fishes it out of the camera bag. It is then he realizes that he didn't have his phone at all these past couple of days, he had left it in the camera bag. Though he didn't get any calls or anything, just a text from Maita asking if he was okay.

The other text is from Tori, telling him to hurry up. Akihito then calls her.

 _"Yeah?"_ Tori answers.

"Hey, where did you go?" Akihito asks.

 _"Outside. I'm waiting out front."_

"But how did you get out? Wait, did Kobe let you in?"

Tori scoffs. _"Where's the fun in that."_

* * *

Asami stands near the huge glass panel window of his office, staring in nowhere in particular as he inhales a drag of his cigarette. His mind wanders aimlessly, particularly to last night. The image of his lover standing before him pale, his light blue eyes dark and glazed from the lack of fire that had attracted the yakuza to him. He just looked so… defeated.

The memory makes Asami's blood boil.

"Asami-sama,"

The yakuza looks behind him as his dependable secretary enters the room.

"I've come to give a report on the tasks you assigned me,"

"Very well," Asami says as he goes to take a seat behind his desk.

"For the model Emi, I have already asked Wilhelmina Inc. to terminate her contract. And the ban of her entering any of your or Takaba-sama's premises has also taken effect."

"And, did they agree to terminate her contract?"

"They panicked once they knew I was representing you, sir. The CEO agreed immediately without even demanding for an explanation. I also sent a word out to all the other agencies and reminded them of the consequences of offering her a contract with their companies."

Asami nods in approval as he extinguishes the half-burnt stick in the ashtray.

"And as for Shigeo Arata, here's what I found." Kirishima steps forward and passes a manilla folder to Asami.

The yakuza takes up the and flips it open, his lips spread into a smile. "Where did you get this, Kirishima?"

"The private investigator was previously hired by Koichi's wife to check on his extramarital affairs. He took a few pictures of him with Arata together but there was no concrete evidence to suggest that they were seeing each other. We contacted him and he happened to find out that Arata had a room booked at Keio Hotel last night. It didn't take us long to fit the puzzle."

Koichi is a politician who happened to be getting on Asami's nerves lately. He had ordered raids in a few of Asami's nightclubs, causing the yakuza to lose a substantial amount of customers. The police didn't find anything in his clubs; Asami was smart to cover his illegal activities perfectly. He was already contemplating an assassination on Koichi but this- this is perfect. Who would have thought the short, ugly bastard was actually fucking a young actor?

As for Shigeo Arata, Asami did a standard background search on him and found that he climbed up the ladder in the industry rather quickly, securing all important lead roles. It didn't take a genius to deduce that Arata must be spreading his legs to reach where he was. The only question was who he was spreading his legs for. But at least he's doing it for one person. Unlike that slut model Emi.

"How did you get these shots?" Asami waves the compromising photos of Koichi fucking Arata on the dressing table in a hotel room.

"Umm, someone actually beat us to them." Kirishima says as he places a magazine down before the yakuza.

* * *

A single copy of the _Rising Sun- Special Edition_ magazine lays on the table. On the front cover is a picture of Arata and Koichi engaging in sexual activities in which appropriate parts had been pixelated for decency. The headline blares at him in all caps: **ARATA AND KOICHI SECRET RELATIONSHIP EXPOSED!**

Chinese mafia leader, Zhong Fai, continues to look down at the article as he takes a swig of his whiskey.

"Boss," a voice says from behind.

Fai turns to see his longtime friend and secondhand man, Sang. A man of average height with an all over buzzcut, the remaining fuzz of hair he has left is died a dirty blond. The right side of his face is scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, vivid in color despite being healed for a while now. One line pulls down the corner of his dark, almond-shaped right eye, another twists the right side of his mouth into a permanent grimace.

"I've sent the text and am currently waiting for a reply," Sang says. "But… you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'll admit it's a little thoughtless. But I'm beginning to grow impatient."

"But that bitch Eu-Fúhn is working with Asami,"

"The matter Sang, scared of a little girl?" Fai teases.

"No," Sang says in an annoyed tone. "I'm just thinking. Once she finds out we're here it won't be pretty."

"Which is why she won't," Fai says reassuringly. "Why do you think we're getting those kids? If anything happens, it'll just look like a revenge attempt gone wrong."

 _Still got a bad feeling though._ Sang thought to himself.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Oohh, I don't think Asami is gonna be happy when he finds out Akihito snuck out. And Kobe, I believe he was let off with a warning. I kind of feel bad for the guy, he tries so hard. And what is Zhong Fai up too?

Until next time loves, as always, stay awesome!:)

Also, just a heads up, next chapter is not about candy.

 **SHOUTOUT TO**

 **Kadzuki Fuchoin**

As said in the disclaimer above some scenes in the chapter will be borrowed from _**Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin,**_ who again has given me permission. In fact, some of the plots from her work is more of a Kickstarter and also a great inspiration, as in the whole story won't have the exact same plot but something very similar. Also be sure to go check Kadzuki-sensei's account and some of her works:)


	12. Kit Kat

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_ _._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

Getting even is one reason for writing.

^William H. Gass

* * *

"Get out of here," Tori grins.

"No really," Akihito says. "So me and Maita-san are running through a field while the cops are chasing us. We jump over this fence, I scrape my knee and fall. And next thing I know I'm spending the night in jail."

"Damn," Tori chuckles. "Sounds like fun. More interesting than this."

A loud _squeak_ suddenly fills the dingy motel room, followed by the scampering of paws as a certain marten chases after a rat.

"Heck, even Ebony is getting more action than us." Tori says. "How long we been here now?"

Akihito checks his watch. "About an hour."

Tori let out a loud, exaggerated yawn as she stretches her arms and arches her back over the arm of the chair she's laying in. "Well, I gotta get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Umm, Kit Kat if they have it."

"Okay," Tori says as she gets up and makes her way to the door. "Be right back."

After she leaves Akihito begins to check to make sure he has enough memory on his card. While flipping through the pictures from the photoshoot Ebony joins him. She crawls onto his lap and taps her paw against the picture of her sticking her head out from the hollow of a tree.

Akihito chuckles lightly. "You ever think of being a model, Bonny-pi?"

Ebony looks up at him and lets out a mew.

With a smile Akihito scratches the marten behind her ear and she begins to purr affectionately. He then continues to flip through the pictures and soon comes upon the ones from later on in the day. After the photoshoot they've practically been all over town; the carnival at the boardwalk, a few restaurants.

Then while at a movie they had snuck into Akihito had gotten a text from his boss at the _Weekly Headline_ _._ It's been a while since the veteran cameraman offered him a good job. Normally Akihito has to squabble with that asshole Mitarai and split the profit unevenly, with him getting the shorter end.

The photographer takes out his phone to look at the text. He then gets up, Ebony crawls down onto the couch, and looks out the window where he has a good view of the park where an "exchange" is supposed to take place. According to the text it was supposed to be done about a half-hour ago. When Akihito checks the time it's nearly a quarter until ten. He decides to maybe wait until either midnight or half past that and go home.

He suddenly tenses a bit when he feels a twinge of pain in his lower back, just knowing he's really gonna get "punished" for this act of mischief. After getting the text he had seen he had three missed call from Asami. He was going to call him back but figured he had already called Kobe and now knows he's not home. So he might as well make the best of this since it's gonna be a long while until he can take jobs such as these. Heck, this might even be his last one.

* * *

Tori makes her way down the stairs and into the main lobby.

The area has an odor that reminds her of an elderly nursing home. The carpet is a decade too old with an old fashion pattern of flowers interrupted by worn and threadbare patches. She walks past the empty reception desk into a dark area dimly lit by the light of two vending machines; one for snacks and another for soft drinks. While contemplating the variety of options her sharp eyes capture a flicker of movement- a reflection in the glass. Before she can move she feels the all too familiar touch of a gun's muzzle against the back of her head.

"Make one sound and I'll blow your fucking head off," a male voice threatens.

 _Great, the one day I'm not packin._ Tori angrily thought to herself.

"Now," the man continues. "Slowly turn around."

Tori does as she is told, and immediately a hand seizes a fistful of her hair. She finds that it belongs to the former actor Arata. He holds the gun just inches from her face as he looks at her with surprised eyes. He isn't alone, standing next to him is the former model Emi. And behind them is five men, no doubt gangbangers.

"You must be the other one," Emi says as she looks the blonde over. "Hmph, even as a girl you're brother would still be an eyesore."

Tori's eyes become daggers. "I should call animal control to get this stray bitch running around."

Emi glares at the blonde for a brief moment, her hands becoming fists at her side. "I'd slap you, but I don't wanna get slut on my hands."

"Why not? It'll match your outfit." Tori shoots back.

"Kiss my ass!" Emi spits.

"Not until you shave it first."

Emi clenches her teeth.

"That girl's got some mouth," one of the five men chuckles as he looks at his soon to be prey with ravenous eyes.

"Come on Emi," Arata says as he tightens his grip on Tori. "Let's get this over with."

"Fine," the former model sneers. She then steps forward and kicks the young assassin hard in the shin.

Tori doesn't even so much as twitch an eye at the blow, which angers the model more.

"Cut it out," Arata says as he pulls Tori along.

The group makes their way upstairs and towards the room. Emi turns the knob and the door _creaks_ as it is pushed open.

"Finally," Akihito says while still facing the window. "Did you buy out the whole ven-"

The photographer cuts off when he turns around, and his eyes widen at the sight before him.

"Surprise!" Emi greets.

Akihito just stands there, his light blue eyes full of shock and fear as they look at his cousin.

"Drop your phone," Arata orders.

Akihito doesn't move, he continues to look at Tori. She looks back at him with a calm expression. Despite the situation, her warm eyes make him feel secure.

"I said drop it!" The former actor demands again, tightening his grip on Tori while pressing the muzzle of the gun to her temple.

Akihito flinches then loosens his grip on his phone, and it falls to the ground with a _thud_.

"Good," Arata says as the group fully enter the room, one of the other five men closes the door. "Now sit."

Akihito obeys, and slowly goes over to settle on the couch.

"You," Emi says to one of the cohorts. "Tie her up."

One of the men gets the chair from the single table and brings it over, placing it over a yard in front of Akihito. With his eyes firmly on the photographer, Arata forces Tori to sit on the chair and one of the men moves behind her and begins to tie her hands. The other four men then stand on either side of Tori, as Emi and Arata turn their attention to Akihito.

"Hey man," one of the two men on Tori's left, Baldy, whispers. "Wait,"

"What?" the man tying her up from behind responds. "They're gonna be a minute. And when they're done she'll be good and ready."

Tori then clenches her teeth when she feels the needle tip of a syringe pierce her skin in her right upper arm, and an unknown substance is injected into her bloodstream.

"What do you want?" Akihito finally manages to ask.

"You!" Emi practically screeches. She then approaches the photographer and briskly slaps him across the face, leaving behind a scratch along his cheekbone. "You ruined everything! The company ended my modeling contract and I am banned from entering almost every restaurant and club in Tokyo!"

"And I lost my career thanks to your damn pictures!" Arata spat.

"The hell are you talking about?" Akihito asks.

"Don't pretend that you don't know anything, you low life photographer!" Emi scowls. "You asked that Asami Ryuichi guy to do it, didn't you?"

"I didn't do anything," Akihito fires back, raising his voice.

"You liar!" Emi points a finely manicured finger at the photographer. "You took everything from us!"

Tori begins to feel a sort of dreamlike sensation, and the arguing voices slowly become distorted echoes. Just by those two symptoms she immediately knew what she's injected with. Kit Kat; or ketamine, a top date rape drug. But she can tell that the dosage is either light or diluted… or it feels diluted because she use to be injected with it during her training while with her godfather's organization.

 _Breathe_ … the young assassin thought to herself.

From her experience she has about… five minutes at the most until the drug takes full effect. When that happens her body will be completely paralyzed, but all of her senses will still be functioning.

Even though her eyes are wide open, her vision is beginning to slowly fade… until pitch black darkness is all she can see.

 _"Always stay calm,"_ the voice of one of her old senseis echoes in her mind. _"It's okay to feel fear in the face of danger, but do not let it own you… instead own it. Remember, just because you're scared doesn't mean you can't fight."_

A light wave of euphoria begins to wash over Tori and her adrenaline is slowly but steadily increasing.

 _Breathe…._

The only sound that fills her ears is that of her rapidly beating heart. Slowly her vision begins to come back, and as it does she feels a hand grab her chin and move her head to the side. One of the men on her close right looks at her with a grin that exposes his golden canines. He then presses his lips against hers. And when he forces his tongue into her mouth she bites down hard.

"Ugh!" Metal mouth says as he immediately pulls back, then punches Tori so heard on the cheek it causes her head to turn the other way.

"Tori!" Akihito says as he abruptly gets up- but doesn't move an inch when Arata points the gun to his forehead.

"Damn it, can't you guys wait!" Emi says.

"She started it," Metal Mouth says, then spits bloody saliva on the ground.

Emi rolls her eyes, then points to the guy standing next to Baldy. "You, set up the camera."

Tori looks at Akihito, seeing the fear on his face makes her wish she was blindfolded. But luckily she isn't, she lifts her head a bit towards the ceiling where she finds Ebony observing the whole scene from a beam. The marten looks at her mistress with concerned and eager eyes, desperately wanting to help.

Tori's eyes look towards her cousin, then back to the marten. Ebony's ears perk, and she looks down at Akihito then at her mistress. Tori gives a very slight nod. Ebony slowly blinks at her mistress, it is both a silent confirmation of the command given and her way of saying 'I love you'. Tori slowly blinks back, 'I love you too'.

"Since you like watching people getting fucked," Arata says. "Maybe you'll enjoy some live action."

Cameraguy wedges a video recorder in between the cushions of the couch facing towards Tori and the other four men. Tori's sharp ears then pick up the familiar _flick_ of a lighter to her right. She turns her head a bit, and from the corner of her eye she sees the man standing next to Metal Mouth lighting a bud. She then thinks that after all this she could use some weed and maybe even a drink herself.

"Hey," Tori says with a small smile. Emi and Arata both look at her. "Before we start, can I just say one thing."

"What?" Emi asks in an annoyed tone.

"Birdie!"

Ebony suddenly jumps down from the beam and right onto Arata's arm- it is moved away from Akihito's face when the action causes the former actor to fire the gun. He yells in pain as the marten digs her claws into his arm while bitting at the hand holding the gun.

"Aki run!" Tori yells as she quickly gets to her feet, lifting the chair with her and backs up into Mr. Needles.

Ebony then quickly jumps onto the front of the photographer's shoulder and lets out a yowl. _Run damnit!_

Akihito bolts towards the door. The man with the bud- Smokey- manages to grab the photographer's shirt but just as immediately lets go as the marten bites his hand.

"Damnit!" Emi yells as she and Arata chase after the photographer.

At the same time Tori sends Mr. Needles back against the table's edge. Once Akihito is out the door- with Emi and Arata hot on him- Tori quickly kicks Smokey in the gut. As he heaves over she kicks the lighter from out his hand and scoots the chair along the ground, catching it in her hands before shutting the door closed behind her.

Leaving her alone in the room with her five charging attackers.

* * *

Akihito clutches Ebony close to his chest as he runs down the hall, hunching over her as bullets fly from behind. The chase brings back the memory of the one back on Feilong's casino ship. Over the sound of gunfire that fills his ears, he can hear Emi shouting at Arata about his terrible aim.

The photographer turns a corner and when he sees the stairs up ahead he pumps his legs harder. Once down in the main lobby he frantically looks around- he spots the reception desk and goes to it. He reaches over the counter in hopes of finding a phone, but is only disappointed. Then again there is a strong possibility that the other patrons have already called the cops. His eyes then dart towards the entrance to the lobby.

 _No no no, I can't leave Tori behind!_

Ebony suddenly looks up over Akihito's shoulder towards the stairs, ears perked. The photographer then hears the steadily approaching footsteps of his attackers. Akihito's mind and heart race a thousand miles a second, and suddenly an idea strikes.

Akihito goes to the front entrance and pushes the door wide open. Then quickly turns and dashes towards the area with the vending machines. When he spots a door to his left he wastes no time going to it. Inside he closes the door silently behind him and soon finds himself inside a custodial closet. Akihito leans back against the door, the sound of his rapidly beating heart fills his ears.

 _Okay okay, just try to calm down,_ the photographer tries to console himself.

He's almost certain that once Emi and Arata see that the door is open they'll think that he got away. Most likely they'll cut their loss and make a run for it themselves, then….

When he is calm and his hearing return, Akihito looks to the ceiling. He can faintly hear a series of _thuds_ , _thump_ , and even muffled grunts. He looks down, shutting his eyes as he places a hand over his mouth. Obviously his cousin is putting up one hell of a fight, but how long will she last? How long should he wait until he can risk going out?

Akihito's eyes suddenly open when he feels something rough brush against his cheek. It is Ebony licking away a tear that has escaped. He looks into her little black eyes, and he suddenly thinks about Tori's violet one earlier. Warm and calm, telling him that everything is going to be okay.

Suddenly Ebony's ears perk, she hears something that the photographer can't. After a beat she suddenly hops from Akihito's arms over onto a shelf. The photographer watches as the little marten makes her way up to the very top shelf, where there is only a foot or two of room between flat surface and ceiling. She bumps her head up against the plaster tile, pushing it up and climbs inside.

"Ebony!" Akihito whispers. _The hell is she doing?_ He walks over to the shelves and calls the marten again. "Ebony!"

Silence, he's all alone now….

A faint _squeaking_ sounds, and Akihito turns to see the doorknob slowly turning. Crap, Emi and Arata must have figured out that he didn't leave. Heart rate picking up again, he watches the door open.

"There you are you bastard!" Emi says, who herself is now pointing the gun. "Fucking bastard. You-"

The former model is cut off when Ebony suddenly lands down on top of her head. Emi begins to scream and stumbles back as the marten begins to attack her gorgeous face, clawing and biting and scratching. Akihito remains rooted to the ground as he watches the former model frantically try to get the animal off her.

After a moment he decides to seize the opportunity and runs towards the squabble. He grabs at Emi's hand holding the gun, trying to pry it from her grip. At some point the model finally lets go of the weapon and grabs the marten off her face. She then chucks Ebony towards one of the vending machine, hard enough that a spiderweb crack forms where the marten slammed against the glass.

"Ebony!" Akihito says as he watches the marten fall to the ground.

Suddenly Emi kicks the gun from out of his hand, and it slides against the opposite wall. The two quickly look at each other for a split second- then Emi makes a move towards the gun. Akihito grabs her by the arm to stop her, but the model then swings a fist towards his face. He quickly lifts his forearm in time to block it, then backhand slaps the former model across the face. Hard enough it sends her flying to the ground.

Emi looks up at the photographer with shocked and vulnerable eyes. "How could you?! I'm a woman!"

Concern suddenly affects Akihito's face and he moves to help the model. "I'm sorry, I- I,"

Emi takes advantage and lashes her leg, kicking Akihito right in the gut. He clenches his teeth as he wraps his arms around his abdomen. Emi quickly scrambles to her feet and goes for the gun again. Right as she is reaching for it Ebony suddenly snatches it up in her mouth.

"Ugh! You mangey little-" Emi quickly stomps on the marten's tail which causes her to release the gun and it slides beneath one of the vending machines.

Ebony immediately turns and begins to attack the model's leg. Emi yelps and quickly kicks the marten off her. Akihito watches with wide eyes as Ebony slides towards him. The marten immediately gets back on her feet and takes a defensive stance in front of the photographer, her legs shaking a bit. Her eyes gleam like rubies and a series of growls escape her chest as she bares her teeth.

Emi and Akihito stare at each other, panting.

Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream sounds from above. It causes tremors to run down Akihito's body. Was it Tori? Did she get hurt?

Akihito quickly breaks into a run. He dashes out into the lobby and up the stairs. He mentally braces himself for what he'll find as he runs down the halls. Once he reaches the room, there is no hesitation as he quickly opens the door.

His eyes widen at the scene….

* * *

Tori lays motionless on the ground, struggling to breathe as she blankly stares at the shards of broken glass gleaming in the moonlight.

 _Thum_ , pa… thum, pa… thum, pa… thum, pa….

Through the sound of her heart slowly beating in her ears, the young assassin swears she can faintly hear a familiar voice.

"Tori!"

 _Aki…?_

She weakly lifts her head up towards the shattered window she had fallen out of.

"No- let go of me! Tori! Tori!"

Trying to gather as much strength as she can, Tori struggles to get up. She only manages to push herself up a few inches off the gravel before her arm gives way. As she plops back down on the ground a ringing fills her ears as her wounded side impacted the ground. The drug has now taken full effect; as expected, it has completely paralyzed her body while leaving her senses to still function.

Right now, all she can feel is pain.

 _Thum, pa… thum, pa… thum, pa… thum, pa…._

So this is how she's gonna go out? If the double dosage of the drug doesn't kill her, then surely the blood loss will. She can feel the warmth of her blood pooling out from her wound in her lower back, no doubt from a piece of glass embedded in her lumbar artery. She is slowly but surely beginning to fade into unconsciousness.

 _"Babe,"_ an all too familiar voice whispers. _"You promised…."_

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Is this the end for Tori? And what will happen to Akihito? Only one way to find out loves.

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

Lol, the part where Emi says, "How could you I'm a woman," was taken from the movie **_Batman_**. I swear it just seemed so like Aki to react that way.

 **RANTS**

When Akihito addressed Ebony as "Bonny-pi" -pi is actually a Japanese honorific for small cute pets. Though the only lead I could get on this was from a trope website, but eh why not use it. Oh and speaking of Ebony, something I wanna clear up about her. She"s actually a Japanese Sweet Marten, as in she is a crossbreed of a Japanese marten and European Pine marten (also known as a Sweet marten). Though she actually looks more- or just like European Pine marten.

And when Tori is referred to as _"mistress"_ the word has a few meanings such as

-a woman in a position of authority or control.

-a woman who is skilled in a particular subject or activity.

-the female owner of a dog, cat, or other domesticated animal.

Haha, I didn't want you guys to think that Tori was doing beastiality or something with Ebony:)

 **NOW YOU KNOW**

Fun fact about Kit Kats (the candy):

In Japan it's very popular because of the literal translation "Kitto Katsu" which means "Surely Win" and lead the implication of the bar being lucky, which is why they are a popular snack- especially before exams. Also in Japan there are over 200 flavors including; strawberry cheesecake, green tea, sweet potato, red bean sandwich, and sake.


	13. Behind The Scenes

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_ _._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

My mom says I'm a fighter,

^Gabby Douglas

* * *

Yosuke's polished dress shoes grazed the asphalt as he jogged towards the parked black S-Class Mercedes Benz, as he approached he soon sees Kobe crossing the street towards the vehicle.

"Did you find Takaba-sama?" the bodyguard asks.

"No," the younger guard pants. "You?"

"No."

The two have been searching non-stop for the past six hours trying to locate their young master, and yeah clearly there has been no luck.

"So, uh… tell me again exactly how is it he got out?" Yosuke asked as he rested his hands on his hips and looked around the surrounding area.

Kobe remained silent at the question, not knowing how to answer himself. He had been on shift guarding the outside door to the penthouse since around noon. It wasn't until Asami had called at around five asking to speak to Akihito, because the young photographer hasn't been answering his phone. When he went inside to hand the phone over to the young master he was surprised to find him gone. But Asami on the other hand wasn't too happy, mainly at Akihito.

Suddenly the demanding shrill of a phone breaks Kobe from out of his stupor. He quickly takes it out, expecting to answer a phone call but instead finds a message. A bit confused on how the cellular was acting Kobe opened the message, and his eyes widen when he finds an address with a text reading _**COME QUICK TAKABA-SAMA IS IN DANGER!**_

"Kobe-san!"

The bodyguard looked over at Yosuke who took a step towards him to show that he had also received the same notification.

The two wasted no time getting into the vehicle, Yosuke speeds like a bat out of Hell down the freeway- ignoring the red lights and weaving through traffic. Within about seven minutes time the two arrived at the destination, some rundown motel. The two guards kept their hands in their coats- grabbing their guns should they be needed- as they ran towards the building's entrance.

Once they burst in a loud bloodcurdling scream filled the air, causing chills.

"Takaba-sama!" Yosuke shouted.

Kobe looked up in time to see the young photographer dashing towards the stairs. The bodyguard immediately ran after him, yelling his name as he followed him down the hall. Kobe was finally able to catch up to Akihito when he reached a room.

Akihito stood just a yard away from the door, looking amongst the five men laying seemingly lifeless on the bloody wooden floor.

The photographer's eyes then fell upon the shattered window. "Tori!"

"Takaba-sama," Kobe said as he quickly grabbed the photographer's arm and pulled him towards the door, his first priority to get him to safety. "Come we must go."

"No- let go of me!" Akihito shouted as he attempted to free himself from the bodyguard's grip.

But Kobe held on tightly to his arm, having no wish for the young master to witness the possible mangled body of his cousin.

"Tori! Tori!" Akihito yelled, tears brimming his eyes as his bodyguard practically dragged him out the room.

* * *

Kobe and Yosuke stand before Asami in his home office, with his dependable secretary standing silently next to him.

When the bodyguard finished relaying the incident in detail, his boss looks composed. But Kobe knows that beneath that calm demeanor is a raging fire. Like Yosuke, he is too nervous to look into those piercing golden eyes and so he angles his eyes down towards the desktop.

Soon Suoh enters the room with two other subordinates walking behind him.

"Asami-sama," the men address as they enter.

The two others go to stand next to Kobe and Yosuke, while Suoh remains in the doorway.

"Report." Asami orders.

One of the men step forward and bows. "Asami-sama, we returned to the scene of the incident and found the five other accomplices involved. Four were dead and one was barely conscious."

"Were you able to get some information from him."

"He told us of their involvement with Emi and Arata."

"And Tori-chan?"

"She was nowhere to be found, sir."

Asami's eyes then drift over to the second subordinate. "And what is the video camera you are holding?"

Clearing his throat, the second man steps forward. "It was found at the scene. I do not think it belong's to Takaba-sama."

"Kirishima," Asami says.

The bespectacled secretary quickly walks to the right wall where a painting of a bluejay perched on a flowering branch hangs over a wine cabinet. He picks up a remote sitting on top of the cabinet and with a click of a button the painting blurs, revealing that it's actually a TV monitor. He then gestures for the guard with the camera to approach.

In just a short moment the video camera is hooked up, and there is a brief static before whatever footage it contains begins to play.

* * *

"Since you like watching people getting fucked," Arata said. "Maybe you'll enjoy some live action."

Cameraguy wedged a video recorder in between the cushions of the couch facing towards Tori and the other four men. Tori's sharp ears then picked up the familiar _flick_ of a lighter to her right. She turned her head a bit, and from the corner of her eye she sees the man standing next to Metal Mouth lighting a bud. She then thought that after all this she could use some weed and maybe even a drink herself.

"Hey," Tori said with a small smile. Emi and Arata both looked at her. "Before we start, can I just say one thing."

"What?" Emi asked in an annoyed tone.

"Birdie!"

Ebony suddenly jumped down from the beam and right onto Arata's arm- it is moved away from Akihito's face when the action caused the former actor to fire the gun. He yelled in pain as the marten dug her claws into his arm while biting at the hand holding the gun.

"Aki run!" Tori yelled as she quickly got to her feet, lifting the chair with her and backed up into the man who had injected her, Mr. Needles.

Ebony then quickly jumped onto the front of the photographer's shoulder and lets out a yowl. _Run damnit!_

Akihito bolted towards the door. The man with the bud- Smokey- managed to grab the photographer's shirt but just as immediately let go as the marten bit his hand.

"Damnit!" Emi yelled as she and Arata chase after the photographer.

At the same time Tori sent Mr. Needles back against the table's edge. Once Akihito is out the door- with Emi and Arata hot on him- Tori quickly kicked Smokey in the gut. As he heaved over she kicked the lighter from out his hand and scooted the chair along the ground, catching it in her hands before shutting the door closed behind her.

Leaving her alone in the room with her five charging attackers.

"Wait- wait- wait- wait- wait!" Tori said as she threw her legs up in front of her, making the five men stop. "I have something to tell you. By the time all this is over, all of you are gonna be face down on the floor. And I'm gonna moon-walk out of here."

As Tori spoke she kept flicking the lighter behind her back. The men all took a threatening step closer towards her.

"You're not listening to me," Tori said, still flicking the lighter so she can burn off the rope. She kept her legs up in the air as she continued to stall. "First, you're gonna help me out of this chair."

The man in the middle, Mr. Needles, let out a light chuckle.

"Then, I'm gonna leapfrog over you…" Tori said with a smirk while looking at Smokey and Cameraguy, then looked over at Baldy and Metal Mouth. "Before I break his nose."

 _Flick- flick!_

"And since this cheap ass lighter isn't working," Tori said as she tossed the useless piece of plastic on the floor. "I'm gonna do all of this with my hands tied behind my back."

The young assassin then lowered her legs, crossing them.

"Let's get her!" shouted.

As the five men charged at her again, Tori's mind was racing. The adrenaline that rushed through made her brain work much faster. And as she was able to absorb all that was happening in clear detail, it's almost as if it were in slow motion.

Mr. Needles swung his foot towards Tori- but she quickly lifted her leg to block the blow, kicking his aside and thus making him swing around. She then got up with the chair again and struck Mr. Needles hip and side with the wooden legs before backing up into him. As she scurried backwards with him Cameraguy and Metal Mouth attempted to kick her- but she narrowly moved out of the path and the two ended up kicking each other's feet and fell back to the ground.

Tori and Mr. Needles soon stumbled back themselves, as they fell to the wooden floor the chair shattered. Tori quickly got her bound hands from behind her to in front then rolled off Mr. Needles as Smokey attempted to stomp his foot on her chest. Mr. Needles instead received the crushing blow and once Tori got to her feet Smokey charged at her like a raging bull, she did a perfect split jump over him and upon landing she ran towards Cameraguy who was coming at her. She ran up his chest before delivering a strong kick below his jaw as she did a backflip and while coming back down she delivered another kick to the side of Metal Mouth's neck. She then moved just in the nick of time as Baldy swung a pocketknife at her, and when he swung down Tori managed to get the rope bounding her hands in the path of the sharp blade. Now free she grabbed the blade of the knife and sent her elbow into Baldy's face then delivered a kick to his chest, making him release the weapon as he stumbled back.

Tori resumed her defensive stance, panting as she watched the men get up from the floor. While doing so she noticed a stinging pain in her hand. She looked down and found her hand curled into a lightly shaking tense fist around the blade of the knife. As she adjusted the knife so she held it by the handle in her fingers she found a long, deep gash in her palm, from which blood oozed and dripped onto the floor. Curious on why she didn't feel more pain than expected her eyes instinctively drifted upward and she found a syringe embedded in her upper arm.

"Why isn't the shit working!?" Baldy growled, blood gushing from his nostrils.

He and his cohorts stood over a yard in front of Tori, admonishment affecting their faces as she looked them dead in the eyes while yanking the syringe from out her arm.

"I gave her the second one- it's supposed to be top quality!" Mr. Needles said.

Tori held the syringe in her left hand, using her thumb to adjust the plunger outward as much as possible.

"Maybe she's a junkie," Smokey assumed.

She gripped the handle of the knife in her right hand more tightly- wanting to feel the stinging pain. Her lips pulled into a smirk, "A junkie who's beating your asses,"

Mr. Needles growled through clenched teeth and charged at her, soon followed by the other four. He threw a left hook but Tori quickly blocked it and swung the hand holding the syringe toward his neck. He yelled as the needle stabbed his jugular and Tori wasted no time pushing down on the plunger.

As Mr. Needles fell to the ground dead Tori is left fighting four on one.

For a moment it became a furious exchange of blows; kicking- punching- ducks- dodges. Despite being quick and agile Tori still slowly accumulated her share of injuries. She finally found an opportune opening and stabbed Baldy right in the liver. She quickly pulled the knife out and spun around as Smokey came at her- slicing his throat clean. Then she threw the knife and as it embedded right in Metal Mouth's chest, Cameraguy was charging at her.

She couldn't move in time as Camerguy wrapped both his hands around her neck and pushed her back. Soon Tori's back bashed into the window, the glass buckled and shattered. She clenched her teeth when she felt pieces of the glass dig into her lower back. Her hands were gripping Cameraguy's forearms as his hold on her neck got tighter. The assassin only saw one option if she wanted him to release her, but it'll cost her greatly.

Using the last bit of adrenaline left Tori quickly lashed her hand out at Cameraguy's face; her index and middle finger go through his eye socket- hooked around and out came the eye. Cameraguy let out a bloodcurdling scream and reeled back, but is still gripping Tori with one hand. Tori then delivered a strong punch right in his throat- his Adam's apple.

With that blow he finally released his grip, and Tori fell back into the alley below.

* * *

The footage runs for a few more minutes.

The man turned away from the window as Tori fell back. Blood gushed out from his left empty eye socket as he gripped his throat, struggling to breathe.

"Asami-sama," Suoh says. "They've found Emi and Arata at an airport."

"Good, have them held at _Sion_. I'll see to them personally." Asami then looks over at the other two men. "Atsushi, Sadao, check hospital records for any emergency cases or outpatient treatments."

After the men hurriedly leave the penthouse to carry out their duties, Asami gets up to exit his office. He stops just a few steps from the doorway and looks over at his desk.

After a moment he says in a stern voice, "Don't make me come over there."

Soon the little furry head of a particular marten pokes out from around behind the desk. Asami looks at Ebony with his hard, golden eyes and she slowly approaches him with her head slightly lowered. Once at his feet, Asami continues to look at her. He's honestly impressed that the marten managed to sneak into his office, and seems intelligent enough to understand what is going on.

He bends down and picks Ebony up by the scruff of her neck and exits the office.

The yakuza makes his way over to the photographer's workroom. Pushing open the already cracked open door he sees his lover sitting at the computer watching a live news broadcast.

 _"Here I am standing in front of the Ibis motel where shots were heard coming from inside over an hour ago. As you can see police officials have cordoned off this whole block around the building as an intensive search is being done. Aside from the fact that a homicide, leaving five dead, has taken place the officials are refusing to give out any information. Excuse me sir- sir, what do you think may have been the cause of the incident?"_

"Takaba," Asami says.

The photographer jumps at his lover's voice and quickly closes the news broadcast.

A sniffle is heard and he quickly wipes his face before turning to face the yakuza, then takes notice of the marten in his hand. "O- oh, was she bothering you?"

Asami doesn't respond as Akihito gets up and walks over.

"Sorry," Akihito says as he takes Ebony, cradling her in his arms. "Umm, s- so did your guys find…."

"They brought back your camera bag," Asami responds, but he knows that's the last thing on the photographer's mind.

"And… what about Tori?"

"I was told she wasn't at the scene." Asami then reaches out and tussles Akihito's hair. "Her stubbornness rivals yours, so I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

First off guys, again wanna so very sorry for the late updates! I am still working on getting chapters from this story caught up, but only posted this just to even it out with one of my other works.

As always I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and until next time loves- as always- stay awesome!:)

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

Tori's fight scene was mainly inspired by the one in **Charlie's** **Angels**.


	14. Back In Action

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

I've mastered the art of bouncing back.

^anonymous

* * *

 _Is this what death feels like…?_ Tori wonders.

There's no light at the end of the tunnel for her, only endless blackness. She naturally assumes that she's being sent to Hell, which isn't a surprise considering her choice in lifestyle. Nor did she really repent for it at all, or even so much felt the need to.

If that's the case, the journey isn't at all what she expects.

For a long while she feels like she's floating. It's warm and comforting. Like a mother hugging her child.

But it doesn't last….

The darkness that surrounds her seems to slowly shrink. Contracting around her, not caring if she wants to stay or not. It holds her firmly in place and soon the warmth slowly turns cold around her. She then feels like her body is burning, not painfully, from the inside.

 _"Tori!"_ Akihito's voice suddenly shouts from somewhere in the darkness, causing a burst of adrenaline.

* * *

Akihito snaps awake, staring at the ceiling as he breathes in quick pants. Ebony lifts her head and looks at the photographer. Akihito rubs his eyes before looking over at the digital clock on the nightstand, 2:48 am. He's lost track of the number of times he's been yanked awake from his slumber. It's next to impossible for him to relax entirely- how can he when thoughts of his cousin out there badly wounded and possibly lying in a pool of her own blood causes a hammering in his veins. When he does manage to get some shuteye he is constantly pulled out of his shallow, troubled sleep at regular intervals.

Letting out a sigh, Akihito moves to get out of the bed. Ebony hops down from his chest and pads along beside him as he makes his way out to the bathroom. After relieving himself he goes into the master bedroom, only to find it empty. He then goes to his yakuza lover's office, flicking the light on and finding it also empty.

 _Always working…_ _._ Akihito thought to himself.

Right as he's about to flick the lights off something suddenly captures his attention; a video camera sitting on top of the wine cabinet. Akihito enters the office and walks towards the camera. The memory of when one of the men back at the motel shoved a camera in between the cushions of the couch flashes in the photographer's mind.

 _Could it be…?_

As he recalls Asami had sent his men to the scene of the attack for some reason, so no doubt it's the same one. Akihito reaches for it- but stops halfway, hesitating. If it is the same video camera it might show how bad Tori's injuries are.

 _But…._

Akihito takes a deep breath and picks up the video camera. He goes to settle on the couch as he turns it on. There is a bit of static on the tiny screen for a brief moment, giving Akihito a few seconds to brace himself when it begins to clear.

The footage starts with the five men standing in front of Tori, who is still bound to the chair in front of the shut door. Her legs are in the air but then she lowers them, crossing them. Her lips curved in a small confident smile.

 _"Let's get her!"_ one of the men shouts.

Akihito's body becomes a bit tense as he watches what follows after. He can't help but be amazed at how nimble his cousin is despite her restraints. When she does a split jump over one of the charging men he runs into the couch, the impact caused the video camera to fall to the ground. It is then kicked and when it slides to a stop Tori is seen standing with her back towards it.

 _"Why isn't the shit working!?"_ the bald man growls, blood gushing from his nostrils.

 _"I gave her the second one- it's supposed to be top quality!"_ another man responds.

 _"Maybe she's a junkie,"_ one of the men assumed.

 _"A junkie who's beating your asses,"_ Tori says in a smug tone.

The men then charge at her again, and Akihito is filled with awe as he watches his cousin's superior fighting capabilities. The feeling reminds him of when he had first seen Tori take down the bullies back in elementary school with her black belt martial arts skills, tae-kwon-do and kung fu to be exact.

"Aki?"

Akihito's eyes snap up from the video camera and finds a figure wearing a hoodie standing in the doorway. At first fear fills him, but once the intruder pushed back the hood it is instantly replaced with overwhelming relief and joy. Without thinking he quickly gets to his feet and runs over.

"Tori!" Akihito says as he nearly tackles her with the force of his embrace.

"Hey," Tori chuckles lightly as she hugs him back with one arm.

When he feels something move against his chest Akihito pulls away, finding Ebony being cradled in her mistress's arm. He then looks at his cousin with concern. "A- are you okay to even be moving around?"

"I'm fine," Tori says reassuringly.

Akihito looks her over; the jacket hangs loosely on her frame, she's still wearing her jeans and sneakers, the only thing missing is her fingerless gloves. Without thinking he reaches out and lifts the jacket and the black shirt underneath enough to see her abdomen. Not a bruise or a scratch despite the hell of a fight she was in.

"What you watchin'?" Tori asks as she reaches for the video camera.

"Er- nothing," Akihito moves his hand before she can grab it then turns it off.

"One of your and Asami's pornos, eh?" Tori jests as she follows her cousin in the office.

Akihito feels his cheeks heat up a bit as he puts the video camera back on top of the wine cabinet.

Tori touches the scratch along his cheekbone. "How'd you hold up against Emi and Arata?"

"That Arata ran off so I only had to deal with Emi."

Ebony lets out a mew.

Akihito smiles and pets her. "Of course you were of great help Bonny-pi."

"Sucks I wasn't there to see."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been half as interesting as watching you in action." Akihito says as he begins to make his way out.

Tori chuckles as she follows after him, flicking the light off as they exit the office. "Well, I gotta get going,"

"What?" Akihito looks at her.

"I only came to check if you were okay,"

"No, stay and hang out a bit." Akihito tugs on the sleeve of her hoodie.

"I got some other important stuff to do. Another time, okay."

"I'll hold you to that," Akihito grins. Right as she turns to go down the hall Akihito grabs the sleeve of her hoodie again. "Actually Tori-chan, I've been thinking…."

"Yeah?"

"Umm, do you think maybe you can tutor me in self-defense?"

Tori looks at him for a moment, a bit surprised. "Y- yeah of course, I'd love to!"

Akihito smiles.

"But, don't you think it'd be better if Kobe or Yo-"

"No!" Akihito cuts her off. "I want to do it without anyone knowing- especially Asami."

"Why?"

"Because I've seen your skills! Hell- I bet you can even easily get Asami on his back."

Tori can't help but smirk as she remembers that night she had dinner with the crime lord.

"If I can do that just once, then maybe he'll stop having his people keeping a constant eye on me twenty-four-seven."

Tori let out a light laugh. "Aki he's still gonna have his peeps watching you anyway."

"But they'll do it at a distance like they use to, which was tolerable. I don't know what's going on for him to suddenly spring a couple of bodyguards on me, but I can't help but feel that even after it gets resolved I'm still gonna be stuck with them."

"Again Aki, can you blame him? I mean you know how _'popular'_ he is. And… know how people will try to use you to get to him."

Flashes of Akihito's ordeals run through his mind; Feilong, the casino ship, the Ai case. "No doubt it's gonna keep happening. But at least I'll be able to protect myself."

"I get ya," Tori says. "But Aki-"

"I'm tired of being beat up all the time." Akihito cuts her off. "Of feeling helpless when faced in those types of situations. I want to be more like you."

"It's not that I won't teach you, Aki. It's just I feel it would be a lot better if Kobe or Yosuke were involved. After all they're specially trained for all that."

"So are you," Akihito counters. "Heck you're a thousand times better than all of Asami's men combined. I mean you were drugged and were still able to take down all five of those guys."

Tori bites her lower lip, contemplating.

"Come on. It'll be just like old times." Akihito extends a hand. "Team Gemini?"

Tori looks at him for a brief moment, then with a smile extends her hand and the two do their secret handshake from when they were kids.

"Team Gemini."

* * *

Arata's horrified screams echo throughout the warehouse from the pain Asami inflicts on him. Emi is sitting lifeless in a chair, she passed out a while ago from blood loss but not before she was forced to witness the yakuza's cruel methods. Though the other subordinates weren't as fortunate, some would avert their eyes away from the scene of their boss literally chewing his prey alive.

"Kirishima,"

The bespectacled man steps forward. "Asami-sama,"

"My phone."

It is then Kirishima hears the familiar ringtone of the boss's phone. He hurriedly walks to where Asami stands and slides his hand into the inner pocket of the coat to retrieve the phone.

"Who is it?" Asami asked without tearing his murderous gaze from the ex-actor.

Kirishima almost breathes in relief. "It's Takaba-sama."

Asami's lips curve into a smile, a clear sign that he wants the phone answered. Kirishima swipes the green button and holds it to Asami's ear.

"Akihito, you surprised me. I thought you were asleep."

 _"I was, but I woke up starving. We did miss dinner you know."_

Since Kirishima is standing so close to the boss he can practically hear Akihito and can't help but notice how more… normal- upbeat his tone is.

"I missed mine too, which is understandable given the situation," Asami signals Suoh with his free hand and the bodyguard immediately steps forward to take the bloody baseball bat.

 _"Yeah, since I'm up I had Kobe get some groceries delivered and was wondering if you were up for a very late dinner?"_

"Why?"

 _"Because if you are, I'm cooking. If you're not, I'll still cook but I won't leave any beef for you,"_ Akihito replies rather cheekily.

"Prepare it. I'm merely tying up some loose ends," he looks at the silent ex-actor hanging from chains bounding his hands, he's passed out either from the pain or internal blood loss. "I'll be back in an hour."

 _"You're absolutely sure you'l be back on time right? You were late the last time- and the time before that too. I mean really Asami, you need to learn some time management."_

Asami chuckles. _You are not getting away from that comment_ _._ "One hour, Akihito."

He ends the call before Akihito could retort.

"Awww man," a familiar voice echoes through the warehouse. "I knew I should have came here first."

All heads snap in the direction of the source, and all eyes rest on Tori crouched on a stack of crates with her pet marten on her shoulders.

"Tori-chan," Asami says with a hint of astonishment in his voice.

She hops down from the crates and approaches, looking at the dead corpses of the ex model and actor with a hint of disappointment.

"You really know how to bounce back don't you," Asami comments, taking note on how her movements don't seem to show any sign of causing even the slightest discomfort.

"You know it," Tori responds as she pushes Arata, the chains creaking as his dead body sways a bit. She clicks her tongue. "Zhong Fai must be getting impatient,"

"Zhong Fai?" Asami asks.

"Yeah," Tori turns to Emi, kicking a couple bloody nails laying on the ground by her designer heels. "The guy is so desperate he even got these two to try and do his dirty work."

"Well shouldn't be long until he slips then," Asami says as he turns to a table to take up a cloth and clean his hands.

"And when he does I got dibs," Tori says from behind. "Still would have been nice to have some fun with these guys too."

Asami turns to look at the blonde right as she punches the dead actor in the face, making him sway more.

"Then again," Tori says as she looks at the yakuza. "Doubt your boys could handle seeing my methods."

Asami does notice that a few other men look a bit pale.

"Perhaps next time you can show me a few," Asami says with a slight smirk.

Tori chuckles. "Alright old dog, hope you're ready for a new trick or two."

Asami smirks. "Suoh will escort you out."

The large bodyguard obediently approaches and gestures for Tori to follow, setting the bloody bat aside on a table before exiting.

* * *

When the elevator clanks to a stop Suoh and Tori step off, walking down a long brightly lit hallway.

Suoh can't help but stare at the young assassin from the corner of his eye as they walk down the brightly lit hallway. She is wearing a black spaghetti strap tank-top and a jacket tied around her waist also her fingerless gloves are missing. Being one of the few who had seen the video camera footage, he's impressed to see she doesn't have a single bruise or scratch on her. He then begins to think of the overwhelming relief he is feeling at the fact that she is fine, which again is strange. It's been bothering him day and night on where he may have seen her and he can only think that it was before-

"You okay, Peaches?" Tori asks.

"Hm?" Suoh responds.

Tori looks up at him. "I mean, it's just that I noticed you were a bit… _tense_ back there."

"It's nothing," Suoh says, then, without thinking, adds, "It's just that the boss's punishments are getting more extreme."

"Yeah," Tori grins and looks forward. "But to be honest it looked like he went easy on Emi and Arata compared to what I had in store for them."

"But still, for him to get worked up over that lowlife brat Takaba." Suoh then quickly looks at the young assassin, though she doesn't react to the remark. And yet, like with Asami, he can feel her anger and irritation towards the negative mention of her cousin.

 _The Hell, why are my lips suddenly loose?_

"I mean, a simple bullet to the head use to be Asami-sama's style but whenever Takaba-sama is involved…" Suoh trails off, unsure how to label his boss's erratic behavior.

After a brief moment, Tori lets out a light chuckle. "Nice to know I'm still easy to talk to after all these years."

The two turn a corner and soon approach a door, which leads out through a darkened alley. At intervals, on either side, more of Asami's men stand in the shadows. When they reach the end they stop.

Tori turns to look up at the large man. "Hey will you be honest with me?"

Suoh just looks at her.

"You… really don't remember me, do you?"

Suoh shakes his head.

Tori put a hand to her chest in playful offense. "Ouch. And to think I took my first steps for you."

Suoh lifts a brow. _First steps…?_

Tori smiles and bids the bodyguard goodnight before continuing on her way.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Omg it feels so goooood to be back, loves!

Again sorry the updates took a while, but thank for hanging in there. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. And… yea pretty much all I gotta say for now haha.

P.S.

As for updates, I can't promise that there will be a set schedule on when chapters go up (again you know with life and all) but I will try to keep to one every two weeks. Actually I wasn't planning on posting so early but decided eh, why not give them a little gift:)

 **SHOUTOUT TO**

 **Kadzuki Fuchoin**

As said in the disclaimer above some scenes in the chapter will be borrowed from _**Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin**_ , who again has given me permission. In fact some of the plot from her work is more of a kickstarter and also a great inspiration, as in the whole story won't have the exact same plot but something very similar. Also be sure to go check Kadzuki-sensei's account and some of her works:)


	15. Aneki

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_ _._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

I can't promise to solve all your problems, but I can promise you won't have to face them alone.

^anonymous

* * *

The sound of the motorcycle's whirring engine echoes through the night air as Tori speeds down the highway, her dorsolateral striatum takes over she thinks back to when she had seen Akihito earlier.

 _I want to be more like you…._

Those were the exact same words Akihito had said when they were kids. And just like back then, they kind of make Tori smile. She found it funny how she felt the same way about her cousin… how all her life she's been trying to be more like him. Hell- she's more envious of him than ever. Most may see one having a heart as soft as his in such a cruel world as a weakness, but to Tori that makes Akihito the bravest person she knows.

 _Trust me Aki, that is the last thing you would ever want…._

Several minutes later the young assassin pulls up to a shabby apartment complex.

She kills the engine and sets the bike on its stand, then takes up Ebony before dismounting. She removes the gas tank cover, inside of which has been hollowed out so to be used as a compartment. She looks at the video camera she had stolen from Asami's with a mix of negative emotions.

 _To think he'd be a bit more careful of what he leaves lying around at his crib._ Tori thought to herself as she pushes the camera aside to retrieve a plastic travel size bottle.

After she replaces the cover she begins to make her way towards the complex. She adjusts the jacket tied around the waist so that the hood is in the front and places Ebony inside. Coming to a stop at the base of the railroad bridge that separates the two buildings she makes sure the sleeves of the jacket are tied tight, then begins to climb.

She scales the brick stone structure of the bridge fluidly, and after a few moments she pulls herself up onto the worn tracks. Stretching her arms Tori turns and soon her eyes soon spot one of the windows that is open very slightly. She takes a few steps back towards the edge of the tracks and runs full speed, flinging herself. Her hands catch the ledge of the destined window, she hangs for a brief moment as she pushes it all the way open before pulling herself inside.

Once inside the meager studio apartment she closes the window and gently takes Ebony back up her arms as she makes her way into the bathroom.

"Okay baby," Tori says to the marten as she kneels next to the bathtub. "Time for a little bath."

Ebony extends her head towards the bathtub, sniffing curiously as Tori begins to remove her collar. It appears to be filled with some sort of waxlike liquid. Setting the collar on the tub's edge Tori then reaches inside and presses her hand against the surface, soon it cracks and shatters like ice.

"This'll make you feel better," Tori says as she places Ebony in the cool, clear liquid.

The water is mixed with a unique compound containing special proteins that can reprogram injured cells to become stem cells as well as stimulate blood cells. Thus speeding up the healing process; bruises, cuts, breaks- the most severe of injuries all heal in hours instead of days. While gently rubbing the healing water into the marten's fur Tori can feel Ebony tense when she touches certain areas; tail, back, and sides. The young assassin clenches her teeth as she thinks of how those assholes hurt her precious baby. Again the two are lucky Asami had got them before she did.

At some point the sound of the door opening and closing can be heard.

"Alright now baby," Tori says as she gets to her feet. "Just swim around for a bit."

Ebony lets out a mew and Tori makes her way out.

She immediately sees the occupant standing with his back to her at the kitchen counter as he unloads the contents from a paper bag.

She walks up right behind him to look over his shoulder to see his morsels, Chinese food. "Homesick?"

The man quickly turns around, revealing that it is Xin. "Shit, Meili!"

Tori just looks at him.

"What? No- 'hey how ya' doin' Xin?' Or- 'thank for saving my life, Xin. Sorry for taking off again?'"

Tori clicks her tongue and takes up one of the boxes. "How did you find me anyway?"

* * *

Xin meandered through the foreign streets, which were full of the nightowls who only come out to party and go out on the town and whatnot.

The young man wasn't paying as much attention as he should to where he was going, for he was too busy wrestling with despair. It has been what… nearly over a month since the incident back in Akita. Xin's teeth clenched when he thought about how that bastard Sang managed to knock him off the building. And then when he woke up not only did he find himself alone in a hospital, but that also the bitch Meili had run off on her own. In all honesty he didn't give a shit that she ditched him, she was holding him back anyway.

But ever since then Xin hasn't been able to find a single clue on Zhong Fai's whereabouts. All he knows is that the bastard has a bone to pick with some guy, _Ryuichi Asami_ _._ Of course that is useful information and which is why Xin came here to Tokyo to find the man, except now he doesn't know how to exactly proceed. He's thought about maybe contacting the man, but what the hell would he say? He's heard rumors about how the Ryuichi guy is both a businessman and a yakuza.

 _Knowing his type he'd most likely just brush me away like some insignificant peasant._ Xin thought to himself. _No, if I want to team up with him I'm gonna have to prove my worth or something._

Letting out a sigh Xin ran his fingers through his hair, and realized that he had been going in the wrong direction. The little foot traffic he'd seen was going north, and it looked like the buildings here were mostly warehouses. He decided to turn east and try his luck on a different street on his way back to his safehouse.

Soon he turned a corner and began to make his way down an alley, but stopped halfway down when a woman approached. She had pale blonde hair restrained in a ponytail, red hoop earrings that match her tube-top and a black short miniskirt.

"You looking for a good time, sugar?" she asked.

"In this town?" Xin responded as he looked the woman over, contemplating whether or not to take her up on the offer. "I'd like to find one."

"I bet," she said in an irritated tone. "It's all about what /you/ want, isn't it?"

Xin was taken aback a bit by the sudden change in attitude. "Excuse me?"

"You make me sick!" The hooker growled.

"I think your sales patter needs work, lady." Xin spat back.

"Losers like you pay us working girls for a ride, then unload your guns in our faces just so you can take your money back! Well we've had enough!"

Just then six other women emerged, the all too familiar sound of guns cocking filled Xin's ears and caused chills to run down his spine.

"Nail him girls!" the blonde woman shouted.

And without thinking Xin hauled ass.

He quickly sprinted out of the alley as the women began firing. He can hear the constant clicking of their heels as they chased after him, he ducked his head as the bullets whizzed past. He dodged around a corner and from there he tried to keep his steps as quiet as possible.

"He's getting away!" he heard one of them shout.

Xin soon turned another corner and ran through another alley, and crossed a street where he turned another corner. As he ran down another alley he chanced a quick glance over his shoulder- then suddenly his foot caught on something and he fell forward. After landing on his face the familiar metallic smell of blood filled his nostrils.

 _Damnit!_

Xin pushed himself up and he soon felt a stinging in his hand. Clenching his teeth he sat up to inspect his limb and found a shard of glass embedded in his palm. He pulled it out and as he tossed it aside he had seen what it was he tripped over.

And his eyes widened.

* * *

"Hey save some of that for me!" Xin says as he quickly snatches the box of lo-mein from the young assassin.

Tori holds a hand under the dangling noodles in her mouth as she quickly slurps them.

"So were you at least able to find anything?" Xin asks. "Or were you too busy 'looking for leads?'"

"Believe it or not I found more than you."

"Okay,"

Tori reaches for another box and opens it, finding fried rice.

"Well?" Xin says after a moment.

Tori looks at the young man. "What?"

"What did you find!?"

"Oh," Tori lifts a brow. "Well first, back in Akita I found that you have been nothing but dead weight."

"And?" Xin practically growls.

" _And_ , I recall saying I was done with you. So go and head on back to Leslie."

"I'm not fucking going anywhere until I get that son of a bitch!"

"Look Xin, I'm getting very close to finding Zhong and I don't want to have to worry about you getting a cap bust in your ass."

"Oh like you give a damn what happens to me!"

"Well you don't make it easy, but I promised Ling I'd watch over you."

"As if I need you for anything!" Xin yells. "And she was _my sister! My blood!_ So if anything _you_ should stay out of this!"

"I have just as much as a right to get Zhong as you!"

"No- you're the fucking reason why Ling is dead in the first place!"

"Oh my gosh," Tori says under her breath while touching her temples. "Are we really gonna do another round of this?"

"Yes! Last time you said it was all about me! When it was actually all about you!"

"And how exactly is-"

"You were the reason why me and Ling were fighting! The reason why I wasn't there! It's- it's…" Xin trails off as he begins to breathe heavily, tears brimming his eyes and threatening to fall. He turns to lean against the count and place a hand over his eyes. "When she told me you two were going steady… I went off. Told her that… I rather she was dead than be…."

Tori lifts a brow. "So you're one of those people who think that the human race would come to an end if everyone started going homo." _So like a man to worry about not getting pussy._

Xin only sniffles, and leans his head back.

Tori sighs but before she could speak again the boy cuts her off.

"I've failed you sis," Xin murmurs to himself. "I… I'm sorry."

Tori bites her lower lip as she thinks of what to say. "Xin, hey look I've lost a lot of people in my life. Family… close friends… partners. It's hard, but you know you get use to it. Hell you have to.

Xin doesn't respond.

 _Yeah, I was never really good at these types of discussions._ Tori thought to herself. "I… also know how it feels to be vindictively driven, so if you still wanna go after Zhong then fine. And hey maybe even after we could be partners. I could use a annoying kid-brother sidekick."

"Huh!" Xin scoffs. "A useless kid-brother…. Fucking useless."

"Hey now you're not totally useless," Tori says as she playfully nudges him. "I mean… think of what a good bad example you make."

The edge of Xin's lips pulls into a smile as he lets out a chuckle.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Awww looks like Tori and Xin are finally gonna get along. What do you think Zhong Fai's next move is gonna be?

Until next time, as always, stay awesome!:)

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

The scene where Tori puts Ebony in the tub the stuff that heals her quickly was taken from the movie _**WANTED**_.

 **RANTS**

So as I mentioned earlier Xin and Ling's characters are the ones from _Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars_. I think it is sort of messed up how the two characters in the game literally only had two appearances, but strangely I felt a special connection with them and thought why not give them a chance to grow more as characters. I mean so far I can only do that for Xin. I've thought of other ways for Ling but couldn't think of anyway for her aside through flashbacks which how she'll mainly be seen in future chapters.


	16. Impatience

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_ _._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

Impatience can cause wise people to do stupid things.

^Jannette Oke

* * *

The sun pours it's brilliant orange and red rays into the horizon, bringing with it a new day.

Even before the fiery orb of inferno begins its ascension the city is alive with pedestrian traffic. The incessant honking of vehicles fills the air as impatient businessmen try to get to the office. Mothers face the puzzling challenge of navigating through the crowd with their children. By noon every person has reached their respective destinations and the traffic congestion is significantly clear. As if humongous snakes have eaten their fills and were retracting back to their dark and eerie caves.

"Shit!" a voice shouts.

The sound of clicking heels grazing asphalt fills the air of the streets as a woman runs for her life. Behind her, a black BMW X5 drives down the alley after her. And out the passenger window does the head of Zhong Fai poke out.

"Why you running?" the Chinese mafian asks.

The woman doesn't respond, she just keeps running and begins to sob loudly.

"You know you're gonna twist an ankle."

"I didn't do it, Narong!" the woman shouts. "I swear I didn't do it!"

"Do what? Why are you running?"

"'Cause I know he told you what you think I did, but I didn't do it, Narong. I swear! I put that on my babies, Narong, please!"

"Then why don't you stop running and tell me your side?" Zhong asks.

The woman does skid to a stop- but only because of the fenced off dead end of the alley. "'Cause ain't nobody got no other side with you, Narong!"

"You think I'm that one-sided? I'm that one-sided? Amaya, I am hurt. I am hurt."

The woman, Amaya, cries as she frantically tries to climb the fence.

"Will you stop climbing that fence," Zhong says in an annoyed tone. "You are giving me a complex over here."

Amaya still continues to try to get away from her pursuers and also screams at the top of her lungs for help.

Zhong clenches his teeth. "You know what?"

He then shifts the stick to drive and pushes Sang's leg down on the gas. The car goes forward and Amaya screams as it rams against her.

Sang lifts up his shades to look at the now dead body of the woman bent over the hood. "Man, Zhong. She's messed up."

"Now I feel bad," Zhong says apathetically.

Sang turns on the windshield washer to clean off the bit of blood, then puts his shades back on before shifting the stick in reverse. As he backs the car up Amaya's dead body slides off. He stops at the end for a moment as he waits for the few cars at the red light to move. Zhong looks out his window and sees a particular young man walking down the street. He stops once he reaches the corner and Chinese mafian recognizes him from prison, Jean or Dean he believes his name was. What really caught Zhong's attention was the Pine Marten in his arm.

Sang also takes notice of this and awaits his boss's command.

* * *

"Come on, Xin." Tori grins. "I thought you were a man."

The youngster stands with his hands on his knees just a couple yards away panting. The two are inside an empty matted room of a local gym wearing nothing but shorts and tank tops. Thank to her hacking skills Tori is able to have it privately rented for the next few hours.

"Okay," Xin pants after a moment and straightens up, putting up his fists.

Tori nods and also takes her stance. "Ready when you are,"

Xin launches himself at the young assassin with all his speed and momentum, Tori does a quick split jump right over him- successfully avoiding the attempted tackle. Xin quickly turns and pursues her again, throwing a couple punches which she easily blocks but it's all a distraction from the swift kick to her calf. The blow causes her to drop to one knee and Xin then brings his knee up towards her face, but Tori is quicker and avoids the blow by throwing herself back on the mat. At the same time she is able to bring a leg up behind Xin and deliver a kick in his lower back, he hisses through clench teeth at the blow. Tori finishes him off by bringing her other foot up and kicking him in the stomach which knocks him back onto the mat with a /thud!/

A low whistle sounds and Tori then looks over to find her freelance twin standing by the double doors.

"Aki, you made it!" Tori says as she gets to her feet.

"Yeah,"the photographer responds as he sets his camera bag down and approaches.

"How'd you ditch the stiffs?"

"It wasn't easy, but I was able to bribe Kobe and Yosuke with Asami's credit card."

"Sweet,"

Xin lets out a groan as he props himself up on his hands.

"Oh Aki, this is my homeboy Xin. Xin, this is my cousin Akihito."

"Yo," Xin greets.

"Hi," Akihito greets back.

"So am I gonna have to square off with him too?" Xin asks the young assassin.

"Huh?" Akihito asks.

"Yeah," Tori grins as she answers the photographer. "Since I figured Xin's skills could use some touching up I thought to just teach you both, that way you'll have someone other than me to spar and practice with."

Xin gets to his feet and stretches his arms above his head. "Ready when you are, killer."

"Actually Xin you go ahead and give your ass a rest," Tori says.

"Alright," he starts walking towards the exit. "I'll be in the shower."

After he exits Akihito throws off his street clothes, now wearing a tank-top and shorts.

"Okay so what's our first lesson, sensei?" the photographer says eagerly.

"Well first I need to see where you stand," Tori answers as she takes her stance. "Don't hold back."

Akihito nods and adopts his fighting stance, then throws his fist out towards Tori as hard as he can. She blocks it with the palm of her hand and loud _thunk_ sounds from the impact. Akihito stares in terrified awe at the unaffected blonde girl in front of him.

After a few seconds he starts to feel a sharp pain and removes his hand, hissing at the discomfort as he shakes it out. "Damn, that stung! Feels like I just punched a brick wall!"

"Sorry," Tori chuckles. "I practically grew up with my fists against the bark of ironwood trees. Now I barely feel a thing."

"Woah," Akihito breathes in amazement.

Tori slightly smiles and her cheeks blush into light shade of pink, then takes up her stance once more. "Again,"

The two take their stances again and circle each other. Tori gets close enough to the photographer to launch a couple of test jabs at his head, he responds by blocking the first and jerks out of the way of the other. Akihito decides to throw a few punches and Tori avoids them easily before delivering a couple of quick jabs to his unprotected side.

"So," Akihito says after a few moments of delivering blows, all of which the young assassin easily avoid and/or block. "Is there a technique quicker than the ironwood tree punching that will make me as immune as you?"

"Nope," Tori says as she grabs her cousin's fist and spins him in the air, after he crashes on the mat she can't help but giggle at his wide-eyed expression.

"Why not?" Akihito says as he gets to his feet. "I know I may not look it but I can handle pain pretty well,"

For a split second Tori lapses, and Akihito takes notice. He suddenly lunges, getting her in a headlock. Tori quickly grabs him by the waist and throws him down on the mat.

Time feels to fly by as the two continue to spar.

There is no doubt that Akihito is a pretty good fighter with basic karate skills, but _'basic'_ obviously isn't enough to fight off the type of assailants who target him. From Tori's perspective his hits are sloppy, meaning he has a while before he can even start sparring with Xin. But, as much as Tori kind of hates to admit it, Akihito does have potential; he is quick, keeps his stance firm, and knows how to block. Though whenever she'd let him get a couple hits in he gets a bit overconfident, but at least he doesn't let his frustration or anger take charge.

At some point Tori's phone starts to ring and after knocking Akihito off balance for the hundredth time she decides to call a quick break. While Akihito makes his way out to get a drink of water Tori answers her phone, finding _**Private Number**_ on her screen. Normally she doesn't answer such calls but gets a gut feeling that she probably should and so slides the answer button across the screen.

 _"Hello, Eu-Fúhn,"_ an all too familiar voice says.

"Zhong." Tori says with a hint of surprise in her voice. "Never thought I'd be talking to you."

 _"Likewise,"_

"So," Tori holds the phone between her shoulder and cheek then taps on her smartwatch. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

 _"Nothing really, I just have a little business proposition for you."_

 _This should be good_ _._ "Okay I'm listening,"

 _"Bring me the boy,"_

"The boy?" _As if I have to ask._

 _"Asami Ryuichi's precious pet of course,"_ the Chinese mafian replies.

Tori looks down at her smartwatch, her lips spread into a smile when she finds **_LOCATION FOUND_** on the tiny square screen. "Hmm, I appreciate the offer but I don't think so."

 _"Whatever he is paying you I will triple. You will be rewarded handsomely for this simple little task."_

"The answer is still no," Tori responds flatly.

 _"You are misunderstanding me,"_ Zhong says softly, to the point that it's almost eerie. _"I am not requesting, I am telling you that you have to do it."_

Tori lifts a brow. _Someone's clearly lost their mind_ _._ "And why exactly should I follow your orders?"

Fai doesn't respond.

After a moment of silence Tori's phone vibrates and finds that she has a text message. She opens it and her eyes widen at the image; Jean. He is sitting on a chair with his head hanging and his hands are restrained to the rest behind his back. And next to him is a small cage on a table, which her precious Ebony is in. Then she is receives another image of two large Leonberger dogs.

When Tori brings the phone back up to her ear Fai is laughing lightly. _"Now that I have your attention here is how it's gonna go. If you do not bring the boy by sundown then my dogs are gonna have a fresh meal."_

Tori's teeth clench, but remains calm. "Even if I wanted to, his schedule is overseen by both Asami and his bodyguards."

The Chinese mafian is silent for a moment. _"That is something for you to think about, Eu-fúhn. Also my dogs haven't eaten in over a week, so I suggest you don't delay."_

The line then goes dead.

"Alright ready for another round!" Akihito says as he enters the room.

Tori quickly puts on a smile as she types something into her phone. "Actually Aki I got to get going. Plus I bet your ass is getting tired of being kicked."

Akihito grins. "Well what's my report card on today's lesson?"

"You need some work before you square off with Xin. But you-"

The young assassin is cut off when the double doors burst open and the two bodyguards rush in.

"Takaba-sama!"Kobe says with concern.

Before the photographer can react Tori quickly moves in and gives him a hug. "I really gotta go- love you."

"Er- okay," Akihito says as the young assassin rushes out.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Oh Zhong Fai you done did it now, lol!

Also loves I wanna say sorry for the suuuper late update, a lot has been going on with work and family matters. But since today is the day of love I will be updating three chapters this week, two which to this story.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome!:)

 **SHOUTOUT TO**

 **Kadzuki Fuchoin**

As said in the disclaimer above some scenes in the chapter will be borrowed from **_Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_** ** _,_** who again has given me permission. In fact some of the plot from her work is more of a kickstarter and also a great inspiration, as in the whole story won't have the exact same plot but something very similar. Also be sure to go check Kadzuki-sensei's account and some of her works:)

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

The scene with Zhong Fai chasing down Amaya was takin from one of my fav action movies **_Blood_** _**And**_ _**Bone**_. And Tori and Aki's little sparring lesson was from the boat scene in **_Kung_** **_fu_** _**Panda**_ _**2**_.


	17. Showdown

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_ _._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

Be a lover not a fighter, but fight for what you love.

^anonymous

* * *

The sun loses it's brightness as it begins its steady descension.

Zhong Fai lifts a glass of cognac and takes a sip. He is sitting in front of a bay window overlooking a garden. The residence sits prominently in the middle of a quiet upscale neighborhood.

Behind him Sang and a dozen other subordinates with their weapons are gathered around a table.

"You will take up positions here," Sang says as he points to a simple floor plan of the house. "And here, and here. You must expect the unexpected. She is like mist under a door, like a mouse in the wall. She never attacks straight on. You will not see her until it is too late. She is that invisible."

Fai continues to sip his cognac. He then sees as a big red truck approaches in the distance up the road. Curious, he watches as the vehicle does an abrupt U-turn.

"We would prefer she be taken alive." Sang drones on. "But with a bitch like this, if you get a kill shot take it."

Zhong watches as a young man gets out of the truck and make his way to the rear where he opens the door. He pulls something and the Chinese mafian takes up his glasses. He puts them on just in time to see Xin shouldering an M72 LAW rocket launcher.

"SANG!" Fai shouts as he quickly gets up.

As Sang turns he sees the rocket heading right for them. Everyone leaps out of the way just as the rocket comes crashing through the bay window- blowing the room to smithereens. As the debris falls, and the dust and smoke rise, Sang helps his boss up. A little stunned, he looks through the gaping hole where the bay window once was and sees the red truck driving off.

"Boss this way!" Sang says as he pulls the Chinese mafian along. "Everyone to their positions!"

Everyone quickly run out.

"You four get the armored Mercedes! We have to get the boss out of here!"

In the garage there are several cars and a big armored van.

"Okay everyone get in!" One of the subordinates shout.

Just as the doors to the big Mercedes is opened _**BAM!**_ The red truck comes ramming through- taking out the whole wall and destroying the Mercedes. Xin leaps out of the truck and before any of the four subordinates could react he is busting caps. He puts three of them down with shots to the heart but the fourth runs out back.

The thug runs for all he is worth out into the luxurious grounds, panicked and blood gushing from a wound on his forehead. He soon spots the attacker calmly exiting the garage. Xin removes a set of throwing knives from a belt around his waist, and takes a long minute to gauge the distance. When the subordinate is almost near the house's corner he flings the knives and they embed in his back. Dropping to the ground dead.

Meanwhile back inside the house, Zhong and Sang see Xin through a window. He looks back at them, the fires of hell hath no fury like the ones in his eyes.

"Guowei! Kang!" Sang says into an earpiece as he pulls the boss away down the hall. "Answer me dammit!"

There is a brief moment of static, and a female voice answers. _"Tell your boss that his brother is waiting for him down in hell."_

A chill runs through Sang and he quickly opens a secret door in the wall, revealing a small room barely big enough for a man.

"You hide here boss," Sang says. "Wait for my call. Either she is dead, or we have her far enough away so you can make it to the garage. Take the van. The armor is so thick nothing short of an atomic bomb can penetrate it."

Fai nods in confirmation and shuts the door.

Sang and the other thugs walk through the mansion, guns out and ready. When they come to a long stretch of hallway Sang instructs the men to stop. He listens carefully… and signals for one of the men to move down the hall.

As Sang and the others wait the man makes his way down the hall, looking left and right, opening doors….

He turns to his superior, and right as he signals everything is okay dozens of bullets riddle him from below. The man dances like a puppet on a string, before falling to the floor dead.

Sang takes out a grenade and flings it. "Down!"

Everyone dives for cover, and _**BOOM!**_ The grenade blows a big hole in the floor. As the smoke clears and the debris stops falling Sang gets up.

"Move in!" Sang instructs.

The men hesitate.

Sang points a gun at them. "Now!"

Hesitant, the men approach the hole. Pointing their weapons, they unload a barrage of bullets. Then stop. Nothing moves. One of them peers over the side.

 _ **BANG!**_ A single shot pierces his eye.

"Outside!" Sang shouts.

Everyone runs and the men set up two huge 50 caliber machine guns at the two openings in the foundation.

"Kill her!" Sang orders.

The thugs manning the guns let loose, blasting away. Smoke and flashes from the muzzles mingle with the fog. They fire until their ammo is spent.

As the sound dies away, silence reigns….

Sang's phone rings and he immediately answers, speaking in a whisper. "Checking,"

He motions for one of his men to look into the dark hole. Hesitant the man peeks around the side. Nothing happens.

"I think we got her." Sang whispers into the phone.

Fai lets out a sigh of relief on the other end. _"Did you see the body?"_

Sang urges the man to look deeper into the hole, expose himself more. Sang watches as his underling does so, very cautiously. Still no movement. He moves the full body into the opening to peer in.

 _ **BANG- BANG- BANG!**_ Three fast shots blow him back.

 _"Sang?"_

"Stay where you are," Sang says. Then moves to stand just off to the side of the hole and screams into it. "You know what bitch?! That girlfriend of yours- me and her were fucking behind your back! We all called her the cheese tray because of how she got passed around. She's no better than that lowlife man whore Takaba! You want to risk your life for the likes of them then fine! I'm here!"

Silence….

It is soon shattered when a whistle sounds from above. Sang looks up to see Tori and Xin standing on a second-floor balcony armed with pistols.

"Kill them!" Sang shouts.

He and the other thugs raise their guns and start to fire. But in a blink of an eye- with bullets flying wildly all around them- Tori blows five of the seven thugs surrounding Sang away. Sang and the remaining two thugs run toward the guest house, out of range of her guns.

 _"Sang! Sang!"_ Zhong yells from the phone.

Sang and the two thugs run into the small house.

"You two here!" Sang instructs and points to the door. "That door opens, you kill anything that comes through."

Sang then runs into the bedroom, and rips open the curtains in hopes of an escape. Only to find the windows have metal hurricane shutters on them, with locks. He frantically tries to fit the keys to the locks, but none of them work.

"Shit!" Sang curse.

He quickly runs for the door again. Just as he puts his hand on the knob he hears the familiar sound of two gunshots.

"Heng?" Sang says.

Nothing….

"Shan?"

No answer.

Sang checks his gun, and finds that he is out of ammo. He knows it's his time now. He drops the gun and backs up to the bed. Shortly after he sits down the phone rings.

 _"Sang! What the hell's going on?"_

Sang stares at the door as he answers. "Hold on,"

There is a small sound outside the door.

"Run- get the fuck out!" Sang shouts into the phone as he gets to his feet.

The door shatters as Xin kicks his way in. Sang quickly aims his gun and pulls the trigger. _Click- click- click!_ Frozen, Sang stares at the young man. Waiting for what is to come.

Xin lifts his gun, and cocks it.

* * *

Zhong Fai's heart is practically pounding out of his chest.

He knew taking that damn monk was a huge mistake. The sheer desire to get revenge for his brother clouded his judgment. Gripped with fear, the Chinese mafian opens the door of the secret room and makes a break for it.

He runs across the garden until he reaches the garage, yanking the door open and runs inside. He goes around the big red truck and the crumpled Mercedes, then jumps into the armored van. After fumbling with the keys for a brief moment he grinds the ignition in his desperation. The engine turns over and Zhong slams the transmission into gear but bangs into the crumbled Mercedes blocking his way. He slams the gearshift into reverse and bashes into the wall behind him, and then jerks the gear shift into drive.

He rams the Mercedes with a little more room. For a while Fai rams at the car- back and forth and back and forth- until he has made enough room to turn the van. He bangs past the Mercedes and smashes his way out of the garage.

The van comes roaring outside, tearing up the gardens before jumping on the driveway and speeding off to the main road.

Tori and Xin come running from the opposite direction with their guns blazing. As bullets ping off the van Fai regains some of his confidence. A small smile breaks across his face as he looks in the rearview mirror and sees the two assassins giving chase while firing, losing ground.

He continues to watch as they run out of ammo, standing in the road receding.

"I beat you bitch!" Zhong laughs madly. "You can't kill me!"

After driving several blocks the Chinese mafian comes to a red light. Pleased with himself. Then the smartphone on the dashboard mount notifies that there is an incoming call… from his right-hand man.

He slides the answer button across the screen and it goes black, all that can be seen is his face in the tiny screen in the corner. "Sang?"

The black background then flips to reveal Tori, Xin, Jean and Asami all sitting on the couch in the living room.

 _"Guess again,"_ Tori says.

"You…" Fai growls.

 _"It's a shame you had to rush off so soon, Zhong."_ Asami says.

"You think you've won?! You think this is over?! Oh it is far from it! Patience is the key when it comes to killing the likes of you two. Just you wait and see, _Eu-Fúhn_."

Tori lifts a brow.

"It is your turn to be hunted!" Zhong continues. "You will never find me. But as day follows night, believe me, I will find you. And I will kill you. And you know why? Because I will never be where you can kill me. I will never be where you want me to be."

 _"Actually…"_ the edge of the young assassin's lip curve into a small smile. _"_ _You're exactly where we want you to be."_

Zhong Fai doesn't get it.

A mew sounds and he looks over to see the marten in the passenger seat. A low growl is then heard from behind and he turns to find the two enormous dogs.

He looks back to the audience. "You really think my dogs will harm me? They are loyal beasts."

 _"Don't forget hungry. You haven't fed them in over a week, right?"_

"Ha," Zhong scoffs.

Tori makes a birdcall-like of a whistle, and Ebony lets out a couple barking sounds.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

And thus concludes this chapter!

Again so sorry it took me super long to get it up but this chapter is the main reason for the delay. I mean I had this whole scene planned out and ready to go, but the problem was that I couldn't figure how to… idk build up to it ya know. But anyway I still hope you guys enjoyed and will look forward to the next chapters.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome!:)

P. S.

Next chapter is a POV change, we will be looking through the eyes of our fav furry little Ebony.

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

So basically this whole chapter was inspired by the fight scene in _Colombian_.

~ **UPDATE** ~

Also, it wasn't before, but the scene with the two dogs in the end I edited to be like the scene in **_Game Of Thrones_** when Sansa got her revenge on Ramsey.


	18. Ebony I: Just Another Night

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_ _._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

When I look into the eyes of an animal I do not see an animal. I see a living being. I see a friend. I feel a soul.

^A. D. Williams

* * *

 _And I thought New York was the city that never sleeps._

I sit on top of the rucksack as I look around the night landscape of the foreign land known as Tokyo. The striking and repetitive brightness of the lights coming from the announcements of neon-lit signs along with the golden glow of street lamps illuminates the city. A domain of lust, hatred, confrontation, prosperity, exploitation, desire, and madness. All of these human behaviors are in this city, which maintains a crazy and endless party every night. And like the Big Apple, there are also those who hide secretly from the light of day and sometimes indiscreetly perform their business in the swirl of darkness.

I lift my nose and sniff the air when the crisp cool breath of autumn gently blows. The smell of various culinary goodness wafts and causes my growing hunger to gnaw at my stomach. Kind of makes me regret not hunting game a bit earlier when I had the chance.

"You feeling like Mexican tonight, Ebony?" Mistress-sama asks me in her beautiful voice.

I move so my upper-body lays on her shoulder and purr as I nuzzle my face against her cheek. I honestly don't care what we eat as long if I don't lose consciousness from malnourishment. How I just can't wait for the comfort of the luxurious nest, curling up on the soft bed and tucking in on some delicious morsels while watching the large flat box on the wall.

Mistress-sama lets out a low chuckle and looks at me with those beautiful violet eyes, which are like two amethyst gems. So full of pure affection and gentle kindness. Only a highly rare few ever get to see them in such a vulnerable way.

She pecks her lips against my head, a common human display of affection which I return with a couple licks on her cheek.

Soon Mistress-sama enters our place of destination, the train station. The place is completely empty, which comes to no surprise considering the late hour. As she makes her way up the steps the familiar vibrating hum of her wrist collar sounds. Meaning that it is another assignment request. This evening has actually been very productive with them, just kill after kill after kill.

Mistress-sama checks it as she reaches the top of the stairs and continues down the corridor, curious I look down at the tiny screen.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Sender: Araki Suzume

Subject: Please help me!

Quick! I need your help! My dad's in trouble, some strange men came by our house a couple days ago and took him! He called me and said that they are taking him to the cemetery by the Uguisundai train station!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.

Below is the address and payment amount. I let out a low growl. Mistress-sama doesn't even so much as get out of bed for $500,000.

"Hmm," is Mistress-sama's response.

She comes to a sudden stop in the middle of the corridor, then turns on her heels and walks the opposite direction. She removes the strap of her rucksack from her shoulder and fishes out the vision-enhancing cylinder from the bag. She looks out the windows, after a moment stops again and she taps her fingers on the little screen of her wrist collar. As she kneels on the ground and begins to quickly assemble her M16A4 rifle I jump onto the ledge to look out the glass. My keen vision can see in the far off distance the silhouettes of two humans standing beneath a lone tree that crest a knoll; one standing with a rifle aimed at another digging a hole.

 _Huh, it's not everyday something like this happens._

In less than two minutes Mistress-sama gets to her feet holding the now assembled rifle. She opens the window and sets her elbows on the ledge, looking through the cylinder vision enhancer- now attached to the weapon- as she takes aim. My acute ears can listen to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat pick up a bit. Mistress-sama always takes great pride in getting a good clean kill, on all assignments no more than a single bullet is used. That's all she needs, but there is still that possibility of making a mistake and- in this case- if that happens then it's over. And that's what makes this job so exhilarating for her, so much so that I get as excited.

Mistress-sama takes a deep breath….

 ** _BANG!_**

The gunshot cracks into the air as loud as thunder but without the raw power of a storm. In comparison it is tiny and small, coming from one direction only. Even if it could have been mistaken for the crack of an oncoming squall there isn't a cloud in the night sky. I watch the target get struck in the head by the bullet- chunks of brain matter and bits of skull go flying as he falls back to the ground dead. The other human frantically climbs out of the grave he was being forced to dig and flees.

 _At least he's at a cemetery_ _._ I thought to myself.

Mistress-sama straightens up and looks at me with a victorious grin. "Jackpot!"

I lift a paw in the air. _Jackpot indeed!_

She places the top of her hand against my paw and starts tapping on her wrist collar again. "Lets make this one on the house,"

Mistress-sama quickly disassembles the rifle and packs it away before continuing towards the bathroom to change out of her _'uniform'_ (as she often refers to it). After which she makes her way back outside, crossing the bridge that stretches over the tracks towards the parking area where the iron steed _Tornado_ awaits us. I settle in the padded groove specially made for me, it's between where Mistress-sama mounts the vehicle and the handles.

Soon Tornado roars to life and flies through the streets at high speed.

After dropping off the weapons in the storage we go to pick up a few morsels. No more than several minutes later we arrive at the shabby building where the boys are currently staying. Inside as Mistress-sama pulls out the bags of morsels she had just picked up on the way I hop down on to the table.

"Oh damn!" Xin says, looking disappointedly in the foil dish.

"What?" Mistress-sama asks.

"Those dumbasses messed up my order. I asked for steamed _Jiao zi_."

"Oh my gosh what's the difference exactly, it's the same thing."

"These are _boiled_ woman! Major difference!"

Mistress-sama clicks her tongue and takes the container. "Luckily the boys aren't too picky. Here, I'll trade you a couple of my tamales for them."

"Fine," Xin says reluctantly.

 _Well you're not being forced to eat them!_ I thought to myself. _I swear some humans are just…._

When Mistress-sama opens the bag containing the Mexican cuisine the delicious aroma intrudes my nostrils, causing hunger to gnaw at my stomach again.

"You want one too, baby?" Mistress-sama asks.

I let out a mew. _You know it!_

I could barely control myself from pouncing on Mistress-sama's arm as I watch her peel away the oily corn husk wrapped around the ambrosia, the grease coating her fingers. As she offers it to me I snatch it right out of her hand and hop down onto the ground. I go to the back where the two fur-balls are laying on their mat, immediately lifting their heads when I settle a yard away from them.

"Hey Chew Toy," one of them calls out. The half-missing ear reminds me that it is Kaede. "How about sharing some of that."

"Why? Mistress-sama is preparing your meal." I respond.

"But she'll take a while." The other, Hoshi, says.

I let out a low half growl and turn to enjoy my meal. I bite into the cornmeal hide and my tastebuds are greeted with the familiar taste of poultry meat and cream cheese. The warm mixture is immensely satisfying.

Hoshi approaches me from the side, slinking slowly. "Come on now just a little nibble. We all know you can't finish that whole thing on you're own. Here how about I-"

I let out a loud growl and lash my claws out at his muzzle, careful not to scratch hard enough to draw blood.

"Hey I hope y'all are playing nice over there," Mistress-sama calls out.

"Yeah, runt." Hoshi says.

I let out a low growl and stand defensively in front of my meal. Like Mistress-sama I'm not fond of sharing, unless it is with Mistress-sama of course. "Don't think just because you're bigger than me that you can do as you please."

 _Also all I have to do is limp over to Mistress-sama and it is straight to the pound for you!_ I wanted to add.

"Alright alright calm down now, Bonny-pi." Kaede says.

"Yeah, I was only messing with you." Hoshi says.

A whistle sounds and we all look over to see Mistress-sama approaching with two bowls full of diced raw meat and the dumplings Xin was complaining about moments ago.

The two flea-hotels quickly pounce on their meal before the bowls touch the ground. The sound of them wolfing down the uncooked meat causes images of when they tore into that Zhong Fai. The sight of those sharp teeth tearing into human flesh and fresh blood staining their fur, how lucky was I to have a front row seat to that. But honestly, that alone would look as harmless as two puppies fighting over a toy compared to the things I've done on Mistress-sama's command.

After our meals are eaten the boys curl up on their bed and I join them.

"So Bonny-pi," Kaede says as I clean myself. "Any news on the search?"

"Same as before," I respond. "All the humans she met with prefer to take only one."

"Well hopefully she finds us a new home soon. Starting to get a bit claustrophobic being cramped up in this dingy little hovel." Hoshi stretches and lets out a yawn.

"A lot more roomy than the cages," Kaede says.

"Xin doesn't take you to the park?" I ask.

"He does," Kaede says. "In fact he's great company."

"Good good. Were you able to play with the other dogs there?"

"Well I would have if any of them approached us," Hoshi says.

"Maybe they would if Xin took you to the groomers." I state.

"What is a groomer?" Hoshi asks.

"It is a place you go to where humans bathe you, brush your fur, and even trim your nails."

"Is it painful?" Kaede asks.

"Of course not! They are very kind and gentle. And they also give you a treat after. At least that is what other pets have told me."

"Oh boy! I want to go!" Hoshi says excitedly, wagging his tail.

Kaede lowers his head onto his paws.

"You okay?" I ask. He's not as enthusiastic as his brother.

"Just nervous,"

"About what Kaede?" Hoshi asks.

"Like what if we do find a new home and they end up sending us to the pound,"

"As I told you before that will never happen," I say reassuringly. "I promised you Mistress-sama will give you a new life."

"But what if our new owners grow tired of us? Or what if they have other pets or younglings and we play too roughly…."

"I trust you will do fine. You have been so far with Xin, and he was terrified of you."

And I honestly don't blame him, especially in knowing that the two use to belong to the man who caused his sister's death. Not to mention Jean has most likely been scarred for life after that Zhong made him watch the dogs eat a night-human. Then when Mistress-sama told Xin that he would be holding onto Kaede and Hoshi for a while he looked at her as if she was a lunatic.

 _"There is no such thing as a bad dog, only bad owners,"_ she had said.

Of course Xin requested that they stay in cages, and he would feed them while Mistress-sama would come and take them for walks. Which they were surprisingly obedient on; they wouldn't pull- well Kaede wouldn't- or bark at the other passing dogs. After about a couple weeks Xin started taking them out himself and exchanged the cages for the bed mat.

"Bonny-pi," Hoshi says. "How did you come to be the Mistress's pet?"

"Oh I am no pet. I prefer the title of companion."

The two share a light laugh.

"Anyway," I begin. "I was born in a very far away land called the Gobi Desert. My mother was a European Pine, poached and given as a gift to the wife of the tribe leader. My sire was a regular Japanese marten, also poached, and belonged to Mistress-sama's mother. I was actually the runt of five,"

"Were your siblings given away?" Hoshi asks.

"No. I'm sure they are still alive and well somewhere in Mongolia. Probably still with the tribe,"

"Don't you miss them?" Kaede asks.

I scoff. "Only one of them, Tyler. The others, as Mistress-sama would say, can go fuck themselves. See, because I was the runt my mother paid me no mind. And one of Mistress-sama's mates wanted to kill me just for sport. But she saved me and, with my sire's help, raised me by her own hands. Though my mother resented my sire for that, believing that nature intended for me to die and he interfered. I was told that when Mistress-sama tried to return me once I was strong enough my mother rejected me. My siblings, aside from Tyler, followed her suit. But I never really cared, all I care for is Mistress-sama."

"You two have such a strong bond," Kaede notes.

I nod. "I have shared my entire life with her. We have been through thick and thin together, just like my sire before me. And like him, hope to do the same with her younglings."

"Ebony," Mistress-sama calls out.

I turn and see her standing at the door with her now empty pack. I bid Hoshi and Kaede goodbye before rushing over. Scampering up Mistress-sama's leg and taking my place on her shoulder.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Spoiler alert, expect some nice n' sweet Aki x Asami lovin in the next chapter. I mean come on it's not really a Finder fanfic unless there's some of that going on, am I right lol!

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!

 **SPECIAL THANK**

I just wanna say thank to those of you who really enjoy my works and will hopefully continue to do so.

P. S.

Also someone asked if I might consider posting my works on other sites, and the only other place you may find them is on wattpad. _Bird In The Viewfinder_ which is just like the story I already have posted here but more showy with videos and pictures. But other than that no:)


	19. Ebony II: Temperament

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_ _._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

The best kind of pillow is one with a heartbeat.

^anonymous

* * *

Aki looks at Mistress-sama with a lifted brow, a bit surprised by the request.

"Pretty please," Mistress-sama coos.

"Er- uh…" Aki responds.

"Or is it because you think Asami will mind?"

 _Please say yes- please say yes!_

"No it's not that, it's just that it's kind of sudden."

"You've watched her before."

"Yeah but that was under different circumstances,"

"Still you know she's no trouble. It'll be like taking care of an obedient cat."

Aki bites his lower lip, contemplating.

"Plus she's really excited!" Mistress-sama says as she holds me out. "You don't wanna disappoint her do you?"

 _He can't do any worse than you…_ I thought to myself as I lay on her forearm, like a exhausted jaguar on a branch.

No I shouldn't say Mistress-sama disappointed me. Though I'm not particularly happy that she is going away. But I trust she has her reasons for leaving me behind.

Aki chuckles after a brief moment . "Alright, I'll watch her."

"Yay!" Mistress-sama cheers as she shakes me a bit.

 _Yeah, real joy…._

After Aki zips up his large bag and slings the strap onto his shoulder does he take me up into his arms. Mistress-sama then begins to explain proper martin care as they make for the exit of the building. I mean I can practically take care of myself; I know the types of foods I must avoid and if I get hungry or need to relieve myself I'll just bother Aki.

"Do I need any paperwork or something for when I go to places that don't allow pets?" Aki asks once we are outside.

"She's already got it," Mistress-sama says as she fiddles with the tag on my collar. "She's actually registered as a service animal so by law she has to be with you at all times."

"Okay, but what if they ask me a bunch of questions about her?"

"By law they can only ask two; is she a service animal and what has she been trained to do. So of course answer yes and that she has been trained to help with stress."

"Okay,"

Mistress-sama gives me a kiss on my head and coos, "Mama's gonna miss you."

I look at her and repeatedly lap out my tongue. _Wouldn't be an issue if you just take me along._

She smiles, then places a finger on my nose and wiggles it. "And be good,"

 _No promises,_

"Alright I'll see you two," Mistress-sama says as she mounts Tornado. "Thank again, Aki."

"Sure anytime!"

Mistress-sama looks at me one last time as she puts on her black eye-protectors.

I slowly blink at her. _I love you._

She issues a slow blink in return. _I love you too._

After her beautiful violet orbs are hidden behind the darkly tinted glass she grabs onto the iron steed's handles and takes off.

Aki waves as she drives down the street, then turns to begin walking in the opposite direction. I pull myself up to look over his shoulder and watch Mistress-sama until she turns a corner.

 _Come back to me safe._

* * *

Like always when I am with Mistress-sama, all eyes are on us as Aki walks down the street.

Of course I never mind the attention, but Aki clearly does. I can tell by the way he grabs the strap of his bag while lowering his head a bit. If he were wearing a hooded jacket or had room in his bag I'd hide.

"Hey, Akihito!" a familiar voice shouts.

Aki slows to a stop as he looks across the street where two males wave at him; one with a long dark mane that reaches his shoulders and another with the common short mane but is instead light brown.

Aki waves back then checks to make sure the street is safe to cross before making his way over. "Hey guys!"

"Woah," the Light Mane says. "You get a new pet?"

"No, she's Tori-chan's." Aki answers. "I'm watching her while she is away."

"She's very cute." Long Mane says as he extends a hand towards me, but then stops halfway. "Is it cool if I pet her?"

"Yeah, she's friendly." Aki says.

 _Only when I want to be._

As Long Mane pets me I take in his scent, it's so very familiar… this must be Kou. I remember a while back when Mistress-sama went out with Aki to a movie, I was hiding within the comfort of her jacket pocket, and I noticed how close she'd be to one of his male friends. Even after the movies the two spent most of the night together at an arcade. Could it be that Mistress-sama is considering Kou as a mate? I honestly wouldn't be surprised, knowing how she always has an attraction to long manes.

"Hey look at this," Light Mane comes over and touches the tag on my collar. "She's a service animal too. What does she do?"

Before Aki could answer Kou smacks him in the back of the head, Aki shakes a bit with light laughter.

"Ouch!" Light Mane says as he puts a hand over where he was just struck. "What was that for?"

"Don't you know that's rude, Takato!" Kou explains.

"How? I'm just asking what she's for." Light Mane- Takato- responds.

"Er- well I have to get going to the market guys." Aki says as he begins to walk away. "It was good seeing you. We'll hang out soon okay."

"Hold up!" Takato says as he quickly catches up to us. "I have to go to the mart too. Wife asked me to pick up some shitake mushrooms and baby food."

Aki stops. "I don't think it'd be a good idea. I have to go to that high-end market in Roppongi."

"LINCOS? Damn Akihito," Takato smacks Aki on the shoulder in envy.

"Yeah," Aki chuckles nervously. "The items can be pretty expensive there. Also the salesgirl and cashier are stuck up bitches. The last time I went in to get something, they stared at my torn jeans and laughed at me. They were not discreet about it."

"Well then I'm coming too," Kou says as he walks over.

"No, guys really it-"

"You don't have to protect our feelings, Akihito." Takato says.

"Yeah," Kou says as he places a hand on Aki's shoulder. "The last thing we'll do is let you suffer humiliation on your own."

 _Ah loyalty, an admirable trait not commonly found these days._

As the three begin to walk I listen distantly to their conversation as my eyes routinely sweep the surroundings, the urge to search for any threats is an automatic thing.

 _Also you'll be with Aki, you can't be any safer_ _._ Mistress-sama's sweet voice echoes in my mind.

It is then I begin to wonder what became of Aki's escorts? I highly doubt his mate would allow him to be out and about unsupervised. Or perhaps they are keeping watch over him at a distance. My theory is then confirmed when my keen eyes spot a particular man in a black suit walking a far inconspicuous distant away. He looks familiar… Kobe I believe his name was.

Over several minutes later we arrive at our destination, while approaching the entrance another male in a suit exits and walks towards us.

"You think they'll let Ebony in?" Kou asks.

"Tori-chan says they have to by law," Aki responds.

He looks at me, then down at his bag, then back at me. I let out a mew. _I get it._

Aki bites his lower lip, then lets out a sigh as he begins to slow his pace. Whatever his plans they're halted by the suited man's voice.

"Takaba-sama! What an honor!" The man bows.

Aki's, along with Kou's and Takato's, jaw drops.

* * *

Aki slams the door shut behind him and I hop down onto the wooden floor as he removes his shoes.

"Fucking bastard!" he says under his breath.

Obviously he's upset over that interesting trip at the market a while ago. And his friends weren't much help either. The way they laid on the floor while laughing so hard at poor Aki that if I didn't know any better I'd assume they had stomach cramps.

 _So much for not suffering humiliation alone._

Aki continues to mutter angrily under his breath as he storms into the kitchen. I decide to leave him be and explore the nest. An opportunity I never really got to take the last couple times I was here. But honestly I have been in far more luxurious nests during my travels with Mistress-sama.

"Arg!" I hear Aki scream.

I quickly rush back to him in the kitchen, finding him standing at the table. My acute ears inform me that his heart rate is still the same. I then sniff his feet, perhaps he bumped his foot or leg.

 _Why you crying wolf for?_ I wonder as I rub against his leg.

The next few hours practically go by unnoticed. I decide to observe Aki's routine. He does some work on the flat desk box, uploading photos he had taken earlier today while also making calls. After that he bathes and we settle on the couch with some snacks while watching the flat box on the wall.

When Aki lays down I decide to rest on his bare chest. It feels a bit strange since I am so use to resting my head on a sound mount of flesh when I lay on Mistress-sama. But aside from that Aki is just as comfortable. The steady beating of his heart fills my acute ears and the gentle rise and fall of chest is lulling.

On the screen of the flat box the image of two men rising horses through a plain causes a memory to enter my mind….

* * *

The thundering of horse hooves filled the air as Xiaotong carried me and Mistress-sama through the bleak landscape that is the Gobi desert. The wind wisped her mane in the air like flames; she always did have a beautiful bright chestnut hide that resembled that of the first rays of the rising sun, hence her name. Her muscles rippled from under her freshly groomed pelt and powerful legs, propelling her forward as she powered over the land.

I looked up at Mistress-sama as she let out a squeal of laughter. Carefully did I dare to crawl out of the small pouch sewn into the sash of her *deel.

"Ebony!" Hisashi said when I was halfway up.

I looked down at him, his white-furred face poking out of Mistress-sama's shoulder bag.

"Get back down now!" my sire growled.

I ignored him and continued crawling up, even as a young kit I was defiant (a trait me and Mistress-sama shared). Once at Mistress-sama's shoulder I spotted her two mates and a few other members of the tribe some distance behind, shouting for her to slow down.

"The matter guys," Mistress-sama shouted. "This outsider too fast for ya!"

Suddenly Xiaotong jumped over something- causing me to lose my grip and fall.

* * *

I am suddenly jerked awake by the sound of the door closing, followed by approaching footsteps. Looking up, I find Aki's mate walking over. He stops at the end of the couch, his lips curving into a smile as he looks at us.

"Bastard!" Aki suddenly yells, now awake.

I quickly hop onto the back of the couch as Aki gets up and goes over to his mate, Bastard I assume is his name.

Aki shoves his mate, but he doesn't budge an inch. He then goes to skew a finger at his muscular chest as he speaks. "Why did you buy LINCOS and put it under my name?"

Bastard lets out a chuckle. "What's wrong with it? Isn't it satisfying to know that you don't have to worry about the stuck up bitches at the mart? Not to mention you don't even have to pay for the groceries."

"What?! You bought the store just because I complained about the two bitches? Wait, exactly how many other properties have you bought?"

"If I bought every damn thing just because somebody laughed at you," Bastard says as he shrugs off his jacket and tosses it carelessly on the couch. "You'd own over half of all the stores in Shinjuku alone."

"How many did you buy?" Aki says through clenched teeth.

"A few,"

"WHAT? Are you out of your fucking mind? Why do you do that?"

"Because I can." Bastard replies coolly.

"Well take it back- I don't want it!"

Bastard removes the short leash from around his neck and proceeds to undo the buttons at the end of his shirt's sleeve. "You know, most wives would be happy if their husbands buy them something."

"I'm not like most wives!" Aki blabs out quickly, then his face instantly blushes.

"Of course you're not most wives." Bastard says before his mate can speak again. "You're a yakuza's wife; one with dignity and a screwed sense of pride."

"I am not your WIFE!" Aki practically shouts.

Bastard seems to be enjoying this… a bit too much.

Aki crosses his arms over his chest and plops down on the couch. "I suppose it doesn't matter how I protest, the damage is done. Do you have any idea what Takato and Kou said?"

Bastard just smiles.

"They kept on calling me names, laughing and giggling as though they were high school girls!" Aki lances his fingers through his short yellow mane and lays back, eyes shut as he groans.

Bastard moves over onto the couch, over Aki. I notice his heart beat pick up a bit. "Did the bitches at the mart give you problems?"

"No, they were very polite."

Bastard smiles. "Good."

"Of course they- or anybody for that matter is that stupid to go against you," Aki says.

"You're the owner Akihito. Not me," Bastard places a finger and thumb under Aki's chin.

As he moves in to kiss his mate Aki evades his advances by getting off the couch. "No, the mart is under my name but you call the shots."

"Smart boy." Bastard says before grabbing Aki's arm and yanking him onto his lap, then captures his mouth in a kiss.

For a moment the sound of the two's tongues wrestling audibly sounds, mixed with the rapid beating of their hearts.

Aki shoves against Bastard's chest. "Knock it off, I have to make dinner."

"It can wait," Bastard responds.

Before Aki can protest he is thrown over his mate's shoulder.

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **MAN ON MAN /**

 **SMUT**

* * *

"ASAMI!" Aki yells in frustration as his mate strides out of the room.

I quickly hop down and pad behind them. When they disappear into a den I stop. I know exactly what they are going to do. I am so tempted to go in and see how two males mate. They won't mind right?

I mean I do so all the time with Mistress-sama, but Aki I noticed isn't a fan of attention.

My ears perk when a stream of moans and rustling of fabric come from the den. Slowly I pad towards the den, luckily the door is left open and I simply look around the corner. I see… Asami is it now? I see him on top of Aki.

I slip inside the den silently so as not to disturb them. As I slink along the side of the bed a piece of fabric falls on me. I quickly shake it off and find that it is Aki's shorts. I resist shaking again so that the tag on my collar doesn't clink, then silently jump up onto the nightstand.

Of course I expected Aki to be the submissive one, laying on his back and tense as Asami caresses his lips down along his abdomen. When he reaches his waist he then pulls away to remove his formal attire. While doing so I take notice of Aki's manhood, erect with clear fluids seeping like nectar from the tip.

Asami moves down and takes Aki into his mouth. Aki reaches down and laces his fingers through Asami's black mane as he begins to suckle on him. The sight brings back memories of when I use to watch Mistress-sama mate with males, but they'd always had a tendency to tie her up. I always assumed because of how she'd always claw at them during the mating.

"Ah… A- Asami," Aki moans.

Asami let out a chuckle in response, and straightens up again. It is then that I see his member… nice to see Aki and Mistress-sama have similar tastes in males. Aki breathes heavily as Asami positions himself between his legs.

And as Asami slowly enters him my mind retreats to the past for a minute….

* * *

The pale rays of the moon glinted softly between branches, allowing beams to create dappled patterns across the forest floor. Me and Hisashi were settled high up in the tree, a calm breeze causes the leaves to rustle softly. In the distance I can see the myriad of *gers dotting the tribe's current settlement.

"Ah… ah…!" I heard Mistress-sama croak.

Looking down I find her laying on the ground far below, shimmering dew clung to the thick grass and wildflowers surrounding her. Though she wasn't alone, with her is one of her male mates. Because he was above Mistress-sama all my keen eyes could see was his muscular physique and long black mane restrained in a braid resting along his spine.

I soon noticed the tears trailing from Mistress-sama's eyes, and when I sniffed the air I picked up the familiar scent of blood which was drawn from where her claws dug into the male's upper-arm.

"He's hurting her, Hisashi-san." I said with concern.

"She's fine," he responded calmly with his eyes still closed. "It's the other one I am more cautious of."

I looked back down at Mistress-sama as the male continued to slowly enter her.

"Don't bite your teeth," the male said gently.

He reached down and rubbed a thumb over Mistress-sama's lips, getting her to open her mouth.

"So… tense," he huffed. "Try to relax,"

Mistress-sama breathed in steady yet heavy breathes. The male then moved down and kissed away her tears. After a moment she wrapped her arms around his neck-

* * *

I am brought back to the present when Asami roles over onto his back, Aki now straddling him.

Aki takes hold of his hardened member as Asami begins to thrust his hips upward into him. A bit of concern fills me as I watch Asami's manhood appear and disappear in and out of Aki's bottom. I mean Mistress-sama would do the same with male mates but her body is more durable. Aki on the other hand… for some reason when compared to Mistress-sama he seems more fragile.

"Ah- ah! Uh… ah." Aki moans. "D- don't move. Stop…."

Asami places a hand behind Aki's head and pulls him down to him. "It's your favorite,"

Aki doesn't respond, just breathes in heavy pants.

Asami pulls him even closer for another kiss… then thrusts up into Aki again. Aki quickly begins to stroke his hard member and soon a stream of white liquid squirts out onto Asami's abdomen. Aki plops down onto his mate's muscular chest exhausted.

He looks at me, his eyes dwindling as he slowly slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Woah looks like Ebony's stay with Aki won't be so bad after all. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if the sex scene was bleh but expect a bit more in the next chapter.

As always, stay awesome loves.

 **SHOUTOUT TO**

 **Kadzuki Fuchoin**

As said in the disclaimer above some scenes in the chapter will be borrowed from **_Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_** , who again has given me permission. In fact some of the plot from her work is more of a kickstarter, as in the whole story won't have the exact same plot but something very similar. Also be sure to go check Kadzuki-sensei's account and some of her works:)

 **LEARN SOME WORDS**

 **Deel** \- A type of Monglian clothing.

 **Ger** \- A Mongolian tent used by nomadic families.


	20. Ebony III: Observation

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

If animals could talk, the world would lose its best listeners.

^Robert Breault

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **MAN ON MAN**

* * *

I open my eyes and see Asami hunched over Aki, who is now laying on his stomach below him and apparently asleep. A bit of drool leaves the edge of his lip which is pulled into a small toothy grin, he seems to be having a good dream of some sort. I myself even dozed off when the two started going at each other again.

"Hey," Asami says as he reaches down and tussles his mate's yellow mane. "Akihito…?"

"Hn?" Aki moans lightly as he stirs awake, opening an eye as he looks up at his dominant partner.

"Are you okay?" Asami asks.

"E- eh? Asami? Huh?" Aki responds. "When did we switch positions?"

 _About fifteen minutes ago._ I respond mentally while looking at the digital clock on the opposite nightstand.

Asami smirks. "Did I make you feel so good that you fainted?"

"W- why…" he plops his face down onto the pillow and when he speaks again his voice is muffled. "I fainted… so it was all just a dream…."

My ears perk as he lets out a long muffled groan. _Okay…._

Aki begins to pound his fists against the mattress, reminding me of a human kit throwing a tantrum. "Just a little more and I would have subdued you…."

Asami pulls out of his whining mate and lays next to him with a soft _thud_. He reaches over to the opposite nightstand and retrieves a couple items, a small white stick and metal flame box.

"Want something to drink?" Asami asks after putting the white stick in his mouth.

Aki doesn't respond at first, then gets up and moves over to his mate.

"Asami…" he says as he rests his lithe body on top of him.

They kiss for a long moment, and while doing so I notice that it is actually Aki's distraction. When they pull away Asami's expression becomes surprised when he finds one of his hands restrained by his short neck leash.

"Hee hee," Aki chuckles mischievously, then licks his lips. "Don't move."

"Hey…" Asami says as he watches his mate get off the bed. "Are you still half asleep?"

Aki pads out of the room without a word, after a moment a light creak sounds as he returns holding a pair of metal wrist restrainers to his lips. "Why don't we pick up where my 'dream' left off."

It seems Asami doesn't mind letting his mate be dominant for he doesn't protest as Aki puts on the metal wrist restrainers. It surprises me a bit how many things Aki and Mistress-sama share other than their physical appearance. But still this is what… the fifth time these two are going at each other. Seriously how is it possible that Aki can still walk?

"Hey…" Asami says as the yellow mane slips a pair of thin leather collar on his legs.

It goes all the way up to his muscular thighs and there is another small strip of leather that the yellow mane ties around the base of his manhood. It's a bit odd to see Asami's hands bond above his head on the bed's wooden back, I assume the whole Aki being dominant is only done on rare occasions.

"That's a great expression." Aki says with a seductive grin. "I am your master."

"So what are you going to do?" Asami asks.

Aki moves over him and places a thumb on his chin. "You're not allowed to touch your master." Aki then begins to lick Asami's chest as he moves downward, soon taking his mate's hard cock in his hand. "I'll make you submit with my technique."

Aki now lays between Asami's legs as he kisses and nips at the sides of the large piece of flesh.

"You know this technique of yours," Asami says. "It tickles like a mosquito bite."

"Does it?" Aki says as he moves a bit lower, past the base. "But this seems pretty tight."

Aki then takes his mate in his mouth, the chains rattle as Asami pulls against his restraints. My acute ears can also hear his heart pounding against his chest and his breathing is heavy. Albeit Aki only takes in about… a quarter to a half of his mate in his mouth. If Mistress-sama were in his place she could take in the whole thing, despite the size.

"How does it feel to be at someone else's mercy?" Aki says. "Does it make you hot?"

Asami's restraints clang as he pulls on them again. "Take off these cuffs so I can touch you."

"No!" Aki says and continues suckling.

Only being able to lay on hardwood for so long, I decide to leave the two to their activity and settle on the couch.

* * *

I scramble awake when a loud _thud_ sounds, followed by Aki's voice. "Damn it!"

I quickly hop down off the couch and rush into the den. Sure enough I find Aki laying on the ground. I just knew his delicate body couldn't handle the vigorous mating. Not only that but I also spot red marks on his wrist. It can be safely assumed that the tables had turned sometime after I left.

"What are you doing on the floor?" a familiar voice says from behind me.

I turn to find Aki's dominate mate Asami, his wet mane and white fluffy robe is a clear sign that he has just bathed.

"Like you don't know why I fall on my ass most mornings," Aki mutters.

Asami lets out a chuckle and I quickly move aside as he moves over to help up the yellow mane. I hop up onto the nightstand and watch as Asami puts Aki back onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Aki asks as his mate begins to rub his legs.

"It's the least I could do since I am at fault for making your knees go weak." Asami responds with a smirk.

Aki opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Instead he averts his eyes as his cheeks flush a deep pink color. The sight reminds me of when Mistress-sama's first mate, the cruel one, use to tease her.

"So," Asami says after a moment, his golden eyes on me. "How long is our little house guest staying?"

 _Oh so now he can see me…._

"Just for a few days," Aki responds. "Tori-chan had something important to do and couldn't take her. Is it okay?"

"As long if it doesn't end up like the last time you babysat."

My ears perk up. _Last time…?_

Aki groans, and gets up from the bed to trudge over into the bathroom. Asami also gets up and disappears into the large clothing den. Bored I hop down off the nightstand and pad out of the main den, making my way over into Aki's working den.

I get up onto his desk, a series of _clicking_ sounds and the screen of the desk box illuminates. Immediately I am greeted with an image of Asami, sound asleep with a small toy bunny near his head. Wow, as if him being tied up last night wasn't demeaning enough. It then makes me wonder what types of pictures of Aki does Asami possesses?

"Hm," I hear behind me.

I turn my head and sure enough I see Asami, all dressed up in his work attire and his mane groomed neatly.

He reaches down and picks up Aki's bag, rummaging through it for a bit and pulls out his wallet. A mischievous smirk spreads across his face as he reaches into his pocket and takes out five currency notes. After putting them in Aki's wallet he dumps it back into the bag.

 _I'm guessing Aki won't enjoy that little gift…_ _._ I thought to myself as I watch Asami casually walk out of the den. From what I have observed so far, he really enjoys teasing his mate.

I decide to go back into the main den to wait for Aki, I was going to lay on the bed but after witnessing what went on in it I go to settle on the dresser. While I am grooming myself Aki comes out of the bathroom smelling of fresh water and some human soap, though after he dries himself I pick up on his natural scent. Very different from Mistress-sama's; hers is warm with sunshine, sweat, musk, and the lingering presence of gunsmoke. Aki's scent is very soft, sweet, innocent, and pure with the lingering presence of tobacco thanks to Asami.

While Aki is getting dressed my acute ears pick up on the front door opening and closing. My ears remain perk as I continue with my grooming, listening to the approaching footsteps. Soon a male, who I recall as one of Aki's escorts, opens the door to the den. I stop my grooming when he suddenly freezes- as if he had been struck with lightning or something- and gawks at Aki. I look over at the yellow mane who's back is currently turned as he pulls on his pants. I look back at the escort and can hear his heart rate accelerate, kind of the same way Asami's did last night.

I let out a growling bark, which snaps the escort out of his stupor and quickly backs up away from the door. So quickly that when Aki turns, while in the progress of putting on his shirt, he doesn't see him.

"Takaba-sama," the escort says as he moves to enter the den again, as if his previous entrance didn't happen.

My ears go flat against my skull as I take up a defensive stance, a series of low growls escaping my throat.

"Hey," Aki says as he places a hand on my back to calm me down. "Yosuke, right?"

The escort bows in confirmation. "I have been assigned to be your bodyguard today."

"What!?" Aki practically shouts. "I thought you guys were done with all that nonsense."

Yosuke bows again. "Forgive me Takaba-sama, but it's-"

"Yeah- yeah, Asami's orders." Aki cuts him off as he takes me up in his arms and walks past him out of the den.

After making a quick breakfast Aki packs up his camera bag and we set out.

* * *

Again, Aki shares more than just Mistress-sama's physical appearance; like his charisma for instance.

Like Mistress-sama, men and women are attracted to him like moths to a flame. First there's his escort Yosuke; I may not be a boss, but I can't help but wonder how Asami would react if he knew of his attraction to his mate. Then there's the male during the interview at the art gallery who keeps eyeing Aki as if he was a morsel. And lastly there are the females at a couple of the photoshoots. I mean they mainly flocked to him because of me, yeah I can be irresistible too, but still some were flirty with him.

The day feels to have gone by in a blur, it's a bit past five in the afternoon when Aki returns to the nest.

It isn't long after arriving that I discover an intruder. The interloper had stowed away in Aki's pack somehow. I quickly move to hide under the couch, my eyes remain firmly locked on the target. Just standing there in the middle of the floor.

I silently slip out from under the couch and remained crouched about a yard or two behind the insect. Slowly… ever so slowly I approach my prey. After a few steps it uses it's long legs to jump all the way over onto a small shelving. I quickly pad up towards it, it's settled right there near a vase. Too close for me to dare risk a pounce.

 _Perhaps if I can get it off the shelving…._

I hop on top of the shelving and lower my head to look inside the square hole. I spot him right there near the edge. I extend a paw down and swipe at him, but the action only makes him retreat further in. Okay so it's clearly gonna make me go in there after it. I attempt to carefully climb down into the square hole but slip and fall on the ground, then hear the familiar crashing sound of glass breaking.

 _Oops._

"Ebony?" Aki calls.

I quickly get to my feet and brace myself.

Aki comes in and he gasps at the sight of the now shattered vase. "Oh man!"

He quickly approaches and again I am bracing for what is to come; whether that is a scolding or a smack on the haunches or both. Actually no, Aki doesn't seem like the one to raise a hand.

"Are you okay? What were you-"

Aki is cut off by the familiar sound of the door opening. As his mate enters he quickly jumps over onto the ground, getting to his hands and knees with his head lowered. I decide to quickly scamper out next to Aki, laying my head and upper body to the ground with my haunches in the air.

"Welcome home," Aki says.

Asami just looks at the two of us with a lifted brow, then walks past us without speaking a word.

Aki quickly gets up as his mate walks past the broken vase. "I- I accidentally knocked it over while I was cleaning,"

My ears perk and I quickly look at the yellow mane. _Aki may not raise a hand, but Asami won't hesitate to make a fur belt out of me._

"Um…" Aki continues when his mate still doesn't respond, scratching the back of his head. "Approximately how many ten thousands are we talking about here?"

"It doesn't matter," Asami says coolly. "Everything on that shelf belonged to the previous owner. You can redecorate the place however you see fit if you want."

"Re- really…?" Aki responds, a bit surprised.

I am just as surprised by the reaction.

"Ah, I just took a bath." Aki says with a pleasant smile. "The water is still warm."

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **MAN ON MAN**

* * *

I join Aki in the kitchen as he begins to make supper.

Another thing Mistress-sama and Aki share is eating habits, I mean literally it's like the two have unsatisfiable hungers. Lately the difference is how healthy their diets are. Ever since the 'incident' back in the foreign land of Liberty City Mistress-sama always buys food. She use to always cook her meals on her own just like Aki; mainly a healthy balance of fruits, vegetables, and meats. Now she mainly eats junk food like chips and sodas.

I sit on the counter while observing the yellow mane whisking a bowl of something.

"Hey," Aki says cheerfully.

Asami enters the kitchen wearing shorts and a towel draped over his neck.

"I'm making a late night snack. Help me with the plates."

With a nod Asami walks over to one of the cabinets, and when he opens it a horde of bags just tumble down on him. I tilt my head to the side and Aki just stops whisking as he looks at his mate for a moment.

"I wonder if the salad dressing tastes good?" Aki puts a finger in the bowl he was stirring then puts it in his mouth. "The olive oil was an expensive one."

I sniff towards him and the bowl. _I wouldn't mind giving it a taste._

Understanding my gesture Aki smiles as he picks up a piece of lettuce from the bowl on the counter, dips it in the dressing and gives it to me. As I munch away on the small bit of ambrosia Aki then takes up another piece of lettuce, dips it in the bowl and turns to offer it to his mate.

"Here, have a taste."

Asami grabs his small mate's hand and takes the lettuce in his mouth.

"D- don't eat my finger!" Aki says.

Asami licks his lips, getting that all too familiar look on his face. "There's not enough oil,"

Still holding Aki's hand, Asami takes up a bottle and pours the contents on it.

"Ah! I- I just took a bath!" Aki complains.

Asami ignores his mate's protests and takes his oil-covered fingers in his mouth.

"S- stop it!" Aki says, his body shivering. "I need to finish making the food."

He quickly removes his hand and turns, but Asami then wraps his arms around Aki from behind. Oh no, he's not letting his prey escape so easily.

"I'm eating at the moment," Asami purrs.

"I'm not finished yet!" Aki protests again.

"Then I'll just eat this."

One of Asami's hands slips inside Aki's apron and slides his shirt up to pinch his nipples, while the other reaches down toward his shorts and takes out his limp manhood.

"Ngh…" Aki says through clenched teeth, his body trembles and his cheek begin to flush red. He quickly sets the bowl of dressing down on the counter. "You- you're wasting food!"

Agreeing with the yellow mane's statement I decide to fix that dilemma, I notice that dinner tends to not exist in this dwelling. With my eyes still on the two, I extend a paw towards the bowl with chopped lettuce and pull it towards myself. Of course they don't notice me at all and I begin to tuck in.

 _Dinner and a show for me tonight._

Aki lets out a stream of moans as his mate caresses his lips against the back of his neck, and the squelching sound of whatever his hand is doing to Aki's member remains hidden beneath his apron.

"The taste isn't so bad," Asami says as he reaches into the bowl of dressing, coating his hand with the substance before moving it to Aki's bottom.

"You i- idiot…" Aki moans.

Asami lifts one of Aki's legs and enters him. Aki reaches back and places a hand on his mate's sleek black mane as he begins to thrust into him.

It is then I take notice of Aki's now stiff manhood, literally pointed in my direction. Not wanting to get filthy I decide to quickly push the bowl to the other side of the counter. As far from the two as possible.

Once at a sure safe distance I continue to eat the chopped lettuce while watching Aki and Asami's mating.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Woah two love scenes in one huh. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Next one will be the last one in Ebony's POV.

As always, stay awesome loves!:)

P. S.

If you're feeling down in the dumps for any reason, read the rest of my notes.

 **SHOUTOUT TO**

 **Kadzuki Fuchoin**

As said in the disclaimer above some scenes in the chapter will be borrowed from _**Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin**_ _ **,**_ who again has given me permission. In fact some of the plot from her work is more of a kickstarter and also a great inspiration, as in the whole story won't have the exact same plot but something very similar. Also be sure to go check Kadzuki-sensei's account and some of her works:)

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

Those of you who are die hard fellow Finder fans will know that Aki and Asami's sex scenes came from a couple of the omakes of Ayano Yamane-sensei's original work.

 **NOW YOU KNOW** **…** (and maybe something to think about)

So I just learned a interesting word while writing this chapter; _**Kintsukuroi**_. In Japan, broken objects are often repaired with either gold or silver lacquer so that the flaw can be seen as a unique piece of the object's history. To understand that despite having being broken the object is even more beautiful.

}¡{ Remember this next time you're feeling broken:) }¡{


	21. Ebony IV: Late Night Troubles

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

The phone's been patient to hear your call

^Eyes Set To Kill ~ Come Home

* * *

When I wake up I am greeted by a sapphire hue that fills Aki's work den. I lift my head to let out a yawn before getting to my feet to stretch. While doing so I still feel full, sloshy actually, from eating all that lettuce last night.

"Ebony," I hear Aki call.

I let out a low growl and lay back down on the bed.

Soon I hear footsteps and he enters the den. "There you are,"

Is it me or does his voice seem a bit croaky? Then again he was very vocal with Asami last night. Especially while the two were watching the flat box.

"Here's breakfast," Aki says as he sets down a small bowl containing a single soft egg.

I sniff at it and get a type of turning feeling in my stomach.

"The matter, Bonny-pi?" Aki says as he walks over and scratches my head. "Oh man, please don't tell me you're sick. Must have been all that salad you ate last night."

 _Which I wouldn't have done if there was an actual set meal schedule around here._

"Maybe I should take you to the vet," he says. "Tori's coming home today an-"

I quickly lift my head and let out a couple barks. How could I have forgotten!? Yes, today is the day my beloved Mistress-sama returns to me.

Aki chuckles at my reaction. "Bet you're excited to see your mama again, hm."

I bark again in agreement.

As I eat my morning meal Aki packs up his bag and we soon set out with his two escorts. At first I thought that we were going to meet up with Mistress-sama, only to be disappointed to find that we are just attending another one of Aki's jobs. As the day goes on I have been keeping constant watch of my surroundings, looking at corners and doors and up on rooftops, anywhere Mistress-sama would suddenly appear for she has quite a talent for that. I have also been keeping close tabs on Aki's phone by listening in on his calls. Even though I haven't heard word from Mistress-sama since she handed me over to Aki I still wonder if she is still keeping silent watch through hidden surveillances.

The whole day feels to go by in a blur.

When we return back to the luxurious nest Aki immediately retreats to his work den to handle his business. I join him, silently sitting on the ledge of the window like an ancient sentinel as I watch the sun try to prise the last of its amber limbs over the rooftops. At some point I even spot the silhouette of birds flying across the magenta sky as the day now comes to an end.

 _I'm sure she's on her way…_ I thought to myself as I hop down from the ledge and pad out of the den.

I then remember the intruder from the other day and decide to go look for it. Most likely it's dead since insects don't tend to survive that long indoors. Eventually my search is nothing but a waste and I decide to settle on Aki's bed for the night. As I make my way to his workplace he is stepping out, bag hanging on his shoulder and is walking towards the door leading to the patio.

I lift my head curiously. _Is he…?_

When my acute ears catch the familiar _click_ of the balcony door opening I break into a sprint- darting down the hall like a bullet and narrowly slipping outside right as Aki is closing the door, without breaking stride I hop up onto the table and over onto his pack.

"Eh? Ebony?" Aki says, apparently surprised. "Sorry but I don't think it would be a good idea to bring you on this one."

He removes his pack and attempts to separate me from it, but I hook my claws into the thick fabric.

Aki clicks his tongue. "Bonny-pi come on, I gotta hurry and-"

He stops trying to pry me off and lets out a huff. _That really all you got?_

"Fine you can come," Aki says then opens his pack. "But only if you behave and stay close to me. Deal?"

I let out a mew in agreement and slip inside the pack. For a while I struggle a bit to find a comfortable position, though worry about the equipment. I eventually get annoyed and slip my head out of the pack, finding Aki hopping down from a stone ledge. He begins to approach a parking area where a few iron… mules (compared to Mistress-sama's Tornado) await. He mounts one and when the bike hums to life it sounds like a drone of wasps.

Even though the ride through town isn't so exhilarating, I become very excited when we reach our destination. The place that Aki has decided to conduct his work is actually one of few that Mistress-sama often uses. Despite being on a rooftop, I am able to look up and still have a view of all the skyscrapers on the west side of the city. As usual there are many businesses around the place that provide luxurious entertainments. All of which produce music which can be heard throughout the entire area.

Pure excitement begins to fill me as Aki begins to get his equipment ready, it almost feels as if I am on an assignment with Mistress-sama again. The only difference is instead of caliber Aki uses strange little boxes that can capture an image of his surroundings. I remember the time he had used it on me with that other human female, and later Mistress-sama showed me one of the images on a thin book.

 _How much longer until Mistress-sama returns?_ I wonder as I lay down on the back of Aki's shoulder.

I then begin to question why Mistress-sama felt it necessary to leave me behind in the first place? No doubt she received an assignment to foreign lands but even though she would always bring me along. Even on a dangerous one where I would hide somewhere nearby until she needed my assistance. Or perhaps because of the kidnapping with Jean she felt it no longer necessary to bring me along with her. One would think that maybe she'd feel it best to keep me as close as possible at all times after that.

 _Not to mention I was only with him because his orange maned mate wanted to use me for a image shooting._

I open my maw wide and let out a yawn. While doing so Aki moves to stand and as I begin to fall I quickly catch myself by digging my claws into his flesh. Earning a hiss of pain from the yellow mane.

"Ebony!" Aki says as he tenses.

I quickly hop down onto the ground and Aki rubs the spot I had clawed at as he continues to stand up. He leans against the ledge with his image-box and I decide to leave him be. For a long while I wander the area, mainly for a bit of game, then my acute ears pick up a creaking noise. I recognize it all too well, it is the rusty hinges of the door being opened. And soon enough I hear the familiar sound of gravel shifting beneath feet and low whispering voices.

 _Intruders_ ….

Panic fills me and I instinctively rush over back to Aki. I paw at his leg but he gently nudges me away with his foot. If I was with Mistress-sama she would understand. But that's it, I'm not with Mistress-sama I'm with Aki. Her opposite- who needs escorts and for good reason.

"Hey!" a male voice says.

Me and Aki abruptly turns to see three men in suits, two of them are burly and the one in front of them is less bulky.

"Takaba Akihito," the first male says as he saunters forward. "Reporter for the Weekly Headline."

"Crap," I hear Aki curse under his breath.

"Don't worry, we simply deliver a gift from the boss."

Aki suddenly scoops me and his pack up and dashes across the rooftop. Instinctively I hurriedly retreat into his pack, after which he slings onto his back. Squeezing my head out I am able to see the three men giving chase.

When Aki reaches the edge of the rooftop he jumps across a lengthy gap, flinging himself through the air. Worry begins to fill me when I feel him moving forward. But instead of tucking into a roll he brings his hands out- doing a front walkover. Once regaining his feet he uses his momentum to continue running. Pumping his arms and legs like a drumbeat.

After leaping from rooftop to rooftop for a while Aki suddenly trips on a landing, falling forward on his face. Groaning he gets to his feet but as he moves on them he does so with a limp. After getting halfway across the building's surface he removes his pack and tosses it aside near some large silver box.

Slipping out of his pack I climb up the metal box and watch as Aki bravely takes his stance as the three thugs approach him. My mind is racing a thousand miles a second as I analyze the situation and how I can help. I mean if it were Mistress-sama I would just enjoy the show. And I trust that Aki has been in numerous fights before and that Mistress-sama is giving him combat lessons. But I highly doubt he trifles with men like these on a daily basis.

 _What do I do- what do I do!?_

My body tenses as I watch the leader lunge at Aki who instinctively throws up an arm to block the strike. He stumbles a few steps back before going in to throw a punch. The leader dodges it and quickly grabs Aki's arm. He pulls him around in a circle before throwing him in my direction. I feel the metal box shake as Aki falls against it.

With a grin the leader moves towards his prey, reaching into his pockets. When he pulls his hands out again they are now armed with a familiar weapon; it looks like four rings fused together with sharp spikes. The leader pulls an armed fist back and as he moves down to deliver the blow I suddenly jump at him.

The man yells- stumbling back as I viciously bite and claw at his face. He eventually grabs hold of me but I am able to sink my teeth into his bottom lip. The familiar taste of human blood drips on my tongue as the man attempts to pull me off.

I eventually lose my grip and he chucks me over the edge of the building.

"Ebony!" I hear Aki shout.

I can hear my heart racing in my ears as I begin to fall towards my death. I close my eyes and brace myself for the impact. Imagining the pain and how long it'll last before I leave this world. Before I leave my-

I suddenly feel a tight squeezing sensation on my tail- soon from which I can feel myself dangle from. Then the most beautiful sound fills my ears. A voice- a delicate soprano cursing. My eyes snap open and I look up, finding a familiar hand adorned with a fingerless black leather glove gripping my tail. Lifting me up onto the stone ledge and I look into a pair of piercing violet eyes.

 _Mistress-sama!_

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Oh it is sooooo goood to be back after that little hiatus. Yay, mama is back! What is in store for the two troublemakers? What 'punishment' is in store for Akihito when Asami finds out the rascal snuck out again? Of course there is only one way to find out!

Hope you enjoyed this last chapter from Ebony's POV, and as always until next time, stay awesome loves!


	22. Snap Shot Of Solitude

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_ _._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

You are home to me, and I love coming home.

^anonymous

* * *

Akihito falls back on the ground, tasting blood in his mouth from where he received ann elbow jab from one of the men. Unable to regain his form, curls into a defensive fetal position, trying to block direct blows to his stomach and torso. With the amount of blows he's receiving from his attackers and his men, there's no doubt that he'd be hospitalized for a broken bone or two.

Right when he thought his back and ribs couldn't take any more two of the men suddenly pick up the photographer. They restrain his hands behind his back and Akihito struggles against their vice hold, but it's futile. The leader delivers a strong punch to youth's gut, smashing his guts together and blood vessels bursting. Through the pounding of his heart in his ears Akihito can hear the two men behind him chuckling. He watches as the leader reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pocketknife, grinning as he unsheathes the black blade.

Suddenly the grip of the two men behind Akihito disappear as they are sent flying to the side, falling to the ground.

Akihito's legs immediately give out from under him and falls to the ground. He's so badly beaten that the thugs were practically holding him up. Looking up he finds his fierce cousin fighting the leader. He can't help but stare in awe as she quickly dodges the man's attempts to stab her. The man is practically an equal match as she attempts to land a blow to make him drop the weapon.

Through the thrumming in his ears Akihito suddenly hears a constant rushing of air and something tickling him, looking over with relief he finds Ebony.

He then gingerly presses his hands against the gravel, trying to give himself leverage so he can stand. But it seems his body is at its limits. He sinks painfully back onto the graveled ground, and soon a yelp sounds.

Akihito's head snaps up and he sees his cousin doubled over.

"Tori!" Akihito shouts with concern.

As the leader moves to deliver a kick Ebony quickly rushes over and latches onto his leg, clawing and biting. That gives the young assassin plenty of time to yank out the pocketknife and in perfect timing as well. The two other thugs have gotten up and are now charging at her, but she is more than ready.

One lands a blow on her arm, but Tori is only taken back a step and immediately delivers a punch square in the offender's face. The second man quickly goes in for a low swing kick and Tori's feet fly up from underneath her, she falls back but quickly throws her hands over her shoulders to catch herself. After bouncing back on her feet she takes a crouching position and punches the thug in the groin, as he doubles over in pain she delivers a sweet uppercut. As he goes stumbling back the young assassin delivers a kick to the remaining man's gut then grabs him by the hair as he doubles over and brings her knee up to his nose. A blunt crack sounds and when she releases his head bright crimson leaks from both his nostrils.

Tori's eyes look over to the leader who is trying to get the marten scampering about all over him off. She whistles and Ebony suddenly jumps off the man, then throws the pocketknife at him. It embeds in his chest and as he falls back to the ground she continues her scuffle with the two remaining lackeys.

"Takaba-sama!"

Akihito looks over to see Kobe and Yosuke running towards him.

The bodyguard quickly picks the photographer up effortlessly. While doing so Akihito sees both the remaining thugs on the ground, Tori is standing over one of them with bloody clenched fists. Yosuke rushes over towards the young assassin, at first attempting to get her in his arms bridal style but she refuses and just leans on him for support. Ebony scampers over and climbs up onto her mistress's shoulders as everyone makes their way towards the stairwell. Once outside the two bodyguards helps the blonde youths into the backseat of the BMW, Kobe joins them while Yosuke goes to take the wheel.

When the car begins to move Akihito immediately takes notice of his cousin; she's sitting slouched in the seat and her breathing seems a bit heavy. "Tori, are you okay?"

"Yeah," is her only response along with a few nods.

Akihito's eyes then drift down to where her bloody hand lays over her abdomen. "Are you hurt?"

"I told you I'm fine Aki," Tori says.

Not believing her Akihito reaches down and moves her hand away. A gasp escapes his lips when he sees the blood oozing from a long gash, a deep stab wound. His throat starts to get tight and tears brim his eyes.

"Oh my gosh," Tori sigh. "Aki I swear if you start with the waterworks…."

"I- I'm not!" Akihito says as he quickly brushes away the tears.

Without thinking he quickly removes his shirt and folds it; he may not have much medical knowledge, but knows that with any deep wound it's vital to apply pressure.

"Seriously Aki it's no big deal," Tori says.

Akihito ignores her and tries to fight back the tears as he presses the fabric against her wound.

* * *

Kobe listens attentively to the doctor's report in silence, trying to absorb Akihito's condition so that he could report to his boss later.

"Takaba-sama's two left ribs are fractured. Thankfully they're not broken, but the recovery will be painful nevertheless. During the process he will have to take deep breaths or cough out every hour. Depending on Takaba-sama's pain tolerance, the exercise can be excruciatingly painful but it is absolutely necessary. I won't use compression wraps for it'll increase his chances of getting pneumonia, instead I decided to prescribe some painkillers."

Kobe nods then looks over his young master laying on the bed in hospital robes.

"As for Mei- Tori, excuse me," the doctor continues. "I also prescribed some painkillers. Her liver had received a grade two laceration. Luckily it's nothing too serious, there wasn't any extravasation or hemoperitoneum. Her blood levels are stable, but I like to keep her for observation for a couple days. And-"

"Excuse me, Sensei?"

Both men look over at a nurse.

"Sorry for interrupting," the nurse begins. "But I wanted to let you know that Tori-chan just left."

"Never was a fan of hospitals," the doctor sigh. "Thank you."

"When will Takaba-sama be completely recovered?" Kobe asks.

The doctor looks at the X-ray scans again. "Judging from the cracks, I'd say around six weeks. The same goes for Tori and her wound. Luckily for her there wont be any scarring since she had been stabbed with a blade made from obsidian."

 _Blade of obsidian…_ Kobe thought to himself with a lifted brow. _Only one organization is known for such weapons._

"And, Kobe?"

"Kuse-sensei?"

The doctor clears his throat before speaking, looking a bit embarrassed. "I strongly advise that physical activities be kept to a minimum during the recovery for the two."

Kobe didn't have to ask the doctor what sort of physical activities he was referring to. He mumbles his thanks to the doctor and signals Yosuke to bring the car around. While Akihito changes, Kobe whips out his phone and calls his boss.

* * *

Tori flips the light on as she shuts the door behind her, and Ebony lets out a mew.

"Yeah, I know you weren't expecting us to stay in this shit-hole." Tori says as she kicks off her shoes. "But I promise the next place will be awesome once it opens in a while."

Tori makes her way into the bathroom, setting the paper bag containing her medication on the sink's counter before going to relieve herself. After doing so she goes to stand in the mirror, Ebony hops down from her shoulders and onto the counter as she lifts up her shirt. The lower half of her abdomen is wrapped in bandages, there is a noticeable lump on where she got stitched for the stab wound. And the best part is it'll take six weeks for a full recovery. Of course that itself won't stop her from working; if anything it may be her hands which are heavily bandaged, she still can't believe the bones of her knuckles were left exposed after punching those bastards, not to mention she also has a sprained wrist.

Letting out a sigh Tori pads out of the bathroom and plops down onto the bed, soon to be joined by her furry companion who lays within the groove of her armpit. Tori begins to pet Ebony's little head as she blankly stares at the ceiling. The piercing silence that fills the empty apartment is bothersome.

 _What now…?_

After she avenged the death of her lover Ling, she's been feeling like a character from a video game after the story or mission or whatever one would call it has been completed. Sure with the amount of money and influence she has Tori can travel or get another type of job. But those thoughts don't interest her like they use to.

Suddenly there is a bit of a shaking sensation in the air, after a moment the squealing of metal moving along metal sounds as a train rushes by. Tori's lips tug into a smile. She honestly wouldn't mind staying in this dingy apartment, being this close to the tracks it kind of reminds her of her place back in Liberty City.

 _"Live…."_ Ling's voice echoes in her mind.

Another sigh escapes the young assassin's lips.

 _I'm tryin'…._

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Now that all is said and done for Tori what will be expected in the road up ahead? Will she ever find another beau? Or will she live life as the lone wolf she projects herself to be?

Only one way to find out:)

Also guys sorry for the recent delay in chapters. In one of my other works I needed a bit of *cough* "inspiration" and may have got a bit out of hand lol. But now I will try to stay on schedule.

As always, until next time, stay awesome loves!

 **SHOUTOUT TO**

 **Kadzuki Fuchoin**

As said in the disclaimer above some scenes in the chapter will be borrowed from _**Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin**_ , who again has given me permission. In fact some of the plot from her work is more of a kickstarter and also a great inspiration, as in the whole story won't have the exact same plot but something very similar. Also be sure to go check Kadzuki-sensei's account and some of her works:)

 **NOW YOU KNOW**

Back in the stone ages obsidian would be fashioned into blades and used as surgical tools. Their edges are the sharpest in nature, so much so that they can cut individual cells in half while doing little damage to the tissue, so incision heal faster with less scarring.

Also Tori's little "dislike" of hospitals is actually a commonly known medical phobia known as _Nosocomephobia_.


	23. Hostage Negotiation

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_ _._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

Time heals all wounds.

^American Proverb

* * *

"Akihito," Asami said.

Just the sound of his baritone voice saying his name made his dick stir. "Hmm?"

"You heard what the doctor said, no strenuous exercise for six weeks."

Akihito's jaw dropped and almost shouted. "What?! But- but-"

Asami lifted his lover's chin and kissed him hard while gently pushing him back down on the bed. "Don't be mistaken, Akihito. Once you're well enough, you won't be getting any sleep. Rest up while you can."

Akihito grinned. "That's a promise, Asami Ryuichi."

* * *

One week, two days, and twelve hours later….

* * *

 _Oh crap- oh crap- oh crap- oh crap- oh crap!_ Akihito constantly thought to himself as his heart rate picks up a bit.

He hides under a table as he watches as his friend Yoshida run about the dilapidated room, holding a crowbar high in the air- ready to strike. He makes a mess of the rusty empty bed frames and tall lamps that lined the walls. Even randomly striking at some of them.

 _"Where are you you little shit!"_ Yoshida laughs. He runs out of the room, then soon runs back in. _"I'm gonna see you move."_

Akihito laughs, along with the others who are also playing the game; Tori, Kou, Takato and his wife.

 _"Oh I'm close aren't I?"_ Yoshida says.

Akihito dares not say a single word, knowing that he's catch on to him.

 _"Aki is that you?"_ Tori asks.

"Yeah," the photographer responds. "Where are you at?"

 _"To your left,"_

Akihito turns and against the wall next to a wardrobe is his little cousin.

"Wow that's actually good," Akihito comments.

Yoshida runs out of the room again, and when he vanishes down the hall the photographer decides to take a risk. He quickly moves out of the room and straight across the hall.

 _"Aki he's coming back!"_ Tori warns while he was opening the door.

"Oh shit!" Akihito yells and he moves into the room similar to the other.

 _"Ah-ha!"_ Yoshida laughs as he quickly goes after him.

Takato switches his crowbar out for a gun and starts firing. Akihito frantically moves about the room, tipping over the furniture. Miraculously Akihito misses being hit as he is able to get past him and back out the hall.

 _"Come and face your death like a man!"_ Yoshida says as she chases after him, still firing.

"Shit- shit- shit!" Akihito laughs.

 _"Where is he?!"_ Kou asks as he runs out of a room.

 _"He's the desk lamp! He went by you!"_ Yoshida yells.

 _"Go Aki go- go- go!"_ Tori shouts.

"Son of a bitch!" Akihito yells as he moves up a ramp into a room full of metal barrels. "Damnit- damnit- damnit!"

He pounds at the buttons on his game controller aggressively and turns into one of them. But while doing so Yoshida and Kou come in. Akihito frantically moves, knocking over the other barrels as he gets shot at by a myriad of bullets.

Eventually someone throws a grenade and _**Boom!**_

 _"I got him!"_ Kou says victoriously.

 _"Aki- noooo!"_ Tori says in playful drama. _"I shall avenge thee!"_

 _"You're next Tori!"_ Takato says.

 _"Is she one of the boxes?"_ Takato's wife says. _"I'm over by the boxes, I bet you she's here."_

 ** _Boom!_**

 _"The hell!"_ Tori says.

Everyone laughs, and Akihito relaxes as he sits back in his chair. His ribs are now in pain from laughing so much, but he didn't care. He's glad he is able to somehow be able to spend time with his friends and cousin.

 _"Alright guys,"_ Takato says. _"We gotta go."_

 _"Oh come on, one more round."_ Tori responds.

 _"We would, but we gotta take Hiroto to a checkup."_

 _"Give him a kiss for me!"_ Tori says before the two logged off.

 _"Hey, Kou we gotta get on out too."_ Yoshida then says.

"What? Where are you two going?" Akihito asks.

 _"We're heading down to the boardwalk to a concert. Wanna come?"_ Kou responds.

"Wish I could," Akihito says sulkily.

 _"Oh come on, Takaba! We haven't hung out in almost a month!"_

 _"Yeah man,"_ Yoshida says. _"Or are you gonna make us drag you out."_

Tori laughs.

"Sorry guys, but you have fun." Akihito says in a forced cheerful tone.

Kou and Yoshida then bid their goodbyes and log off.

 _"And then there were two,"_ Tori says.

"Yeah, so what do you want to play?"

Tori hums on the other end as she thinks. _"If you want you can hit me up on **Trivia Crack**. I actually gotta get going too."_

"Really!?" Akihito says in annoyance.

 _"Yeah, it's bring you're kid to work day at the office, so me and Xin gotta get going."_

 _"Ha-ha-ha."_ another voice on the end says sarcastically.

Tori chuckles.

"W- what? Are you well enough to even be working?"

 _"I've been going to the office every day with Xin. Since you're on the bench for the sparring lessons I decided to help him out with handling the equipment."_

"Yeah, Asami has me on total lockdown. I'm lucky enough that he even lets me out of the bedroom."

 _"Oooohhh! Livin' it up in Bedrock huh Mr. Flintstone,"_

Akihito scoffs. "I wish,"

The photographer is actually quite surprised that his older lover kept to his word of not touching him inappropriately. The man has great resistance, but Akihito is getting sexually frustrated with every passing day. If he thought one week without sex was bad, abstaining from it for a whole two months is gonna drive him nuts. He tried making subtle advances at Asami but the yakuza brushed him off each time.

To make matters worse, Asami has been spending less time at the penthouse. He'd leave shortly after Akihito woke up, only to return past Akihito's bedtime. The trend is worrying; considering Asami's sexual libido.

 _How did he relieve himself? Masturbating?_ Akihito wonders.

 _"Really?"_ Tori says surprised. _"I mean I don't mean to pry into your sex life, but he doesn't even get you off?"_

"Nope." Akihito simply responds.

If Tori were anyone else such topic would be very embarrassing for him to so much as think of discussing, but she is just so easy to talk to he doesn't even give it a second thought.

"And you would think he'd at least do that." Akihito continues. "But all I get is _'doctor's orders, no strenuous physical activities'_."

 _"All you do is lay there with your ass in the air and scream in the pillow,"_ Tori says. _"The hell is so strenuous about that?"_

"Right!" Akihito clicks his tongue. "And not working has to be the worst of this. I feel like my skills are getting more and more rusty everyday."

Tori chuckles. _"Then I guess you're not very good at what you do if this is all it takes for your skills to get rusty."_

Akihito's jaw drops and he can feel his cheeks heat up a bit.

 _"I'm just saying!"_ Tori laughs. _"Well, I gotta get going now. But I'll talk to you later okay."_

"Okay, bye."

 _"Bye, love you."_

"Love ya too,"

Akihito watches with sad eyes as his cousin's username disappears off the screen. He removes his headgear, setting it down on the desk before getting up. He makes his way into the master bedroom, finding the door to the bathroom open meaning that Asami is done with his shower.

The photographer gets into the bed, sitting comfortably with a pillow propped behind his back against the headrest as he stares openly at Asami getting dressed for work.

Through the mirror in the large walk-in closet he can see his yakuza lover's amazing chest. His muscles are well-toned, nothing too bulging and his abs- god they are to die for. How Akihito wishes to just go over and lick along that fine six pack.

Akihito averts his eyes and gets his thoughts together. His recovery is going along very well, even now he feels fine. Well, aside from the slight pain but that's from earlier while he was playing _Prop Hunt_ with his friends. But now everyone is out going about their usual business while Akihito is stuck here. Hell, even Tori has even gone back to work.

Akihito clears his throat and says aloud, "I'm going out today."

Asami, now fully clothed in his three-piece suit, walks out of the closet and says one word. "No."

Akihito groans. "Come on! You don't really think you can keep me cooped up here for six whole weeks! I have a job to do you know! Seriously, what harm will come with me just standing behind a camera and taking photos?"

"I hate to repeat myself, Akihito." Asami says as he walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed. "You will have to stay here for another two weeks before you can take a step out of the penthouse."

Akihito crosses his arms over his chest and looks away stubbornly. "You can't make me stay. Just you watch, I'm going out the minute you step out."

Asami reaches out and cups his lover's chin between his finger and thumb, then speaks in a stern voice. "You are staying here for another two weeks."

Akihito's eyes narrow a bit and speaks through clenched teeth. "No I'm not!"

"You know very well that I can make you," Asami leans forward, kissing the photographer. "And I don't need to tell you what I'll do to make you do exactly so, do you?"

Sliding his hand behind the photographer's neck, he keeps Akihito firmly in place and nibbles at the hollow just below his ear. "But if I do that, you'd be humiliated. I know that you hate that, Akihito. It'd be easier if you stop being stubborn and stay in the penthouse."

Akihito is feeling strange sensations on his neck. The damn nerve must be connected to his lower half because he can feel his cock hardening. The yakuza might be threatening him yet the deep husky voice Asami uses as he nuzzled the hollow below his ear was enough to arouse him.

"Well?"

The photographer averts his eyes, ashamed that he is getting turned on by a threat. _That's fucking great, now I'm a big masochist too._

"Fine." Akihito says.

Stealing another kiss Asami gets up and exits.

Akihito then looks down at the bulge in his shorts caused by the yakuza bastard. Letting out a sigh he reaches over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulls out a bottle of lotion. He then moves to lay more on his back as he squirts some of the thick smooth liquid into his hand.

* * *

The sun is at its highest peak in the delightful azure sky. The light glints off the glass of the thousands of tall buildings, giving the city a brilliant shimmer. The streets are bustling with mixed pedestrian traffic; honking cars, bike messengers, and swarms of people marching to their own personal missions.

"Nothing like another day in the office," Tori says as she stretches her arms high above her head. "Huh, Xin?"

"Er- uh, yeah." Xin responds, sitting hunched over on the ground with his back to the young assassin.

As always their office is a windy roof-top overlooking the target, who is sitting at a downtown bus stop reading a newspaper. Their tools, rather than a computer, is a high-powered M16 rifle equipped with a scope… or at least it will be after Xin finishes putting it together.

"The bus is gonna be here in fifteen minutes," Tori says after checking her watch.

"I got it- I got it!" Xin says as he tries to work a little faster.

Tori smirks and turns to lean back against the ledge.

While in Liberty City clearing out her old apartment Leslie was a bit upset to learn that she was leaving for good. Even tried to get her to stay by offering her the position of master-at-arms. Of course the main reason the young assassin stuck around was because of Ling. A lot of the members expressed what a great loss she was to the organization.

Though their feelings towards her brother….

"Damnit!" Xin curses as the rifle suddenly falls apart.

"You want me to-"

"No- no- no!" Xin cut her off. "I know where I messed up."

Tori lightly shakes her head and places her hands in the kangaroo pocket of her jacket, petting the little marten who has taken refuge within its warmth.

Back in the Liberty City Triads Xin was in the lowest rank, the 49's (aka, foot soldier). He and Ling were in the organization for two years, but unlike his sister he hasn't moved up a bit. That was until Tori managed to talk Leslie into recruiting him as his right hand man.

"And done!" Xin says after several minutes.

Tori looks at the rifle for a brief moment. "You forgot your silencer."

"There's no need for one," Xin responds. "With all the traffic going on the noise will most likely be mistaken for a backfiring van."

Tori shakes her head. "It's too big of a risk for an amateur rookie like you."

Xin sighs and puts on the silencer.

"Okay, now aim and shoot at the target."

Rolling his shoulders, Xin lifts the rifle and his eye becomes hugely magnified in the telescopic lens. He calmly takes aim, then squeezes the trigger. A faint rapid /pfft/ sounds as the bullet goes flying out, but the target does not receive it.

"What happened?" Tori asks.

"Er- ugh…?" Is Xin's only response as he lowers the weapon and looks at her in confusion.

Tori chuckles. "For today's lesson you are gonna learn how to measure two compensations. The rifle's telescope is specially made for that."

The young assassin explains how a button on the telescope has two settings; wind and distance. The vertical line inside the lens is for distance while the horizontal one is for wind. After a few moments Xin understands and lifts the rifle again, taking proper aim this time.

 _Pfft!_

This time the target gets struck in the chest and soon falls to the ground dead.

"There ya go!" Tori praises.

"Sweet!" Xin says. "Hey so, what do you say I do a few just by myself."

"I'd say the gun smoke has gone to your head," Tori quips.

Xin clicks his tongue. "Oh come on, Meili. Ever since I came here all you've done is basically babysit me."

"And for good reason,"

"I get that but don't you think I've made enough progress,"

Tori pursed her lips.

As she thinks for a moment her eyes sweep to the streets below. She didn't think about the action, the urge was an automatic thing. Or perhaps there was a reason for her scanning, some tiny trigger that her razor-sharp trained senses had caught before she realized it consciously.

Her eyes flit over the many vehicles and pedestrians, but something amongst them grips her attention.

A sleek black car parked in front of a luxurious building. Tori quickly asks Xin for the rifle and holds it up to look through the telescope. The car had no license plate, and two men in black suits stand near it.

Another man in a suit soon exits the building… and Tori's grip on the rifle tightens.

* * *

The sleek black BMW moves along the bustling streets of Tokyo. Asami is sitting in the back, smoking a cigarette as he looks over a file. Though he doesn't really pay much attention to it for his mind is mainly set on the meeting he'll later on in the evening.

Soon the car comes to a stop in front of an expensive looking traditional Japanese restaurant, when Asami steps out his attention is caught by a person exiting an alley. A youth walking own the opposite side of the street with their head down as they text away on their phone; they're wearing a t-shirt, black leather fingerless gloves, jeans, and purple sneakers. At first he thought it was his mischievous photographer lover, what with the few locks of blonde hair that escape the beanie on their head, then the yakuza takes notice of the marten riding on the messenger bag gently swaying at their hip.

"Tori-chan," Asami calls out.

As expected the girl stops and looks up, then crosses the street. "Oh hey! Fancy seeing you here."

"Likewise," Asami responds. "What brings you to these parts?"

"Work," Tori simply says.

Just then an ambulance turns a corner, it's siren blaring through the air as it speeds by down the street.

"Yeah," Tori says with a grin. "Some guys just can't hold their arsenic nowadays. Well it was nice seeing ya, but I gotta get going."

"What's the rush? I'm actually on my way to breakfast right now, you're free to join me if you like."

"You had me at free food," Tori says with a bright smile.

The two enter the restaurant, and the young assassin seems surprised to see that it is empty. The place doesn't open for a few more hours, but of course the yakuza made special reservations for himself. He use to always do so before his little pet moved in, and has only recently resumed his patronage after the doctor's orders regarding the physical activities.

A waitress escorts them into a private room with a low oak table and a lovely view of the city. Tori orders some pancakes and french toast, also a small bowl of creamed almond milk for her pet. Asami on the other hand orders a pure Japanese-style meal; white rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and eggs.

 _Oh my gosh, he is such an old geezer…_ _._ Tori thought to herself.

"So Tori-chan," Asami says after the waitress leaves. "You seem to be doing well. Though, did Kuse-sensei say it was alright for you to return to work?"

"He did mention something about me keeping the physical activities at a minimum, so after my hands healed enough I've just been taking on simple jobs."

"Right, I was informed that you had punched the men until the bones of your knuckles showed."

Tori grins in response to the statement. "Hopefully after he takes these stitches out later he'll give me the okay to hit the bottles. So how is Aki doing?"

"He's healing well. And will be well enough to go to work by the end of next week."

"That's good. But, you know it would't hurt to at least let him go out and get some fresh air once in a while."

"He's free to go out on the terrace,"

"Yeah but, like me, he isn't too fond of the idea of just laying around and getting fat. Guy's gotta make a living too ya know."

"Which really isn't necessary since he is well supported,"

"Still, Aki likes to earn his living his own way. Which I get." Tori chuckles. "He was complaining about how his photography skills will get rusty by the time is able to resume work."

Asami smirks. "Well if that's all it takes for them to get rusty then I guess he's not very good at what he does."

"Funny, that's exactly what I said." A light laugh escapes the young assassin's lips. "Hey, have you ever heard of this place called the _Olive_ _Spa_ in Roppongi?"

"No," Asami says curtly, knowing exactly where she was going with the subject.

Tori groans. "Oh come one, Asami! I know you're not the sharing type, but the whole reason I moved back to Tokyo was to hangout with my cousin. You get to go home to him and wake up with him. So far the only connection I have with Aki is through the PlayStation."

"Akihito is not leaving the penthouse until I say he can. That is final."

"Are you really gonna make me beg?" Tori makes a puppy-dog face. "I mean I'm already on my knees…."

Asami's eyes become hard. "I don't like to repeat myself, Tori."

The young assassin crosses her arms over her chest and makes a childish pouty expression, the adorable gesture immediately reminds the yakuza of his lover. Soon the door to the private room rattles open and the food is served, Asami watches as Tori takes up the syrup and begins to drown her meal in it. The girl also has a serious sweet tooth just like Akihito, again he still can't believe how similar the two are in personalities just as they are in appearance.

"Hey," Tori says a few moments after the two begin to tuck in. "Just out of curiosity, would my chances of you _possibly_ saying yes have been higher if a certain… _friend_ of yours wasn't in town?"

Asami looks at the girls for a moment as he finishes his mouthful of food. "Which _friend_ are you referring to exactly?l

Tori just gives him a look. _You know the fuck who I'm talking about._

Asami can't help but smirk, impressed that the girl is aware of his affairs. But he is curious about how she was able to find out about the 'special' visitor?

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Hmm, I wonder which tattoo Asami is referring too as well. If you guys wanna find out you know what to do. Wait a whole other two weeks for the next update!

Until next time loves, as always, stay awesome!:)

P. S.

So guys I actually went back through my chapters and fix some errors and while doing so I also made some changes. So if you wanna know which tattoo Asami is referring you can actually find it in a the previous chapter.

 **SHOUTOUT TO**

 **Kadzuki Fuchoin**

As said in the disclaimer above some scenes in the chapter will be borrowed from _**Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin**_ , who again has given me permission. In fact some of the plot from her work is more of a kickstarter and also a great inspiration, as in the whole story won't have the exact same plot but something very similar. Also be sure to go check Kadzuki-sensei's account and some of her works:)

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

I must confess that the scene where Akihto and his friends and Tori only happened because while I was doing my screening looking over the chapter for errors I was watching **_Pewdiepie_** plays prophunt.


	24. Proposition

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_. TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

There is a lot of tension in here.

^Robert Mintz

* * *

"And as for the dinner meeting at 7 tonight, they have an issue and wish to reschedule it for tomorrow. Tomorrow, you have a meeting with-"

As the bespectacled secretary keeps babbling on about the schedule Asami's mind begins to drift, mainly towards the meeting that will take place in a few moments.

He was honestly a bit surprised to receive a call from the leader of the Chinese syndicate known as Baishe, Liu Feilong. He personally saw to it to make sure the news be kept away from Akihito, the yakuza wasn't willing to take the chance with Akihito especially when the Chinese blatantly showed an interest in keeping the photographer for himself. Asami knows how cunning and smart Feilong can be, though he assured that he no longer has interest to seek revenge, but still Kirishima took extra precautionary to station extra guards.

"Do you wish to cancel one of them?" Kirishima asks, bringing the yakuza boss back to earth.

"Reschedule the dinner meeting to the following day. It's just hanging out with an old geezer and listening to his stupid stories." Asami responds as he looks down at the thick file in his hand that he isn't even half of a quarter through.

"Well, your schedule for the following day is open, but…" Kirishima trails off, then clears his throat. "Still, you have''t taken a day off these past few months, Asami-sama."

"It doesn't matter. Have them reschedule it." Asami responds.

Kirishima writes in his little black planner. "Umm…"

"What?" Asami asks while still looking at the file. "Is there something else?"

"Actually…" Kirishima trails off as he picks up three large files, each as thick as the one currently in his boss's hands, and drops them onto the decorative coffee table. "There are this many reports which I need you to look over."

Asami looks at the heap for a moment, his expression still apathetic. "Is this all you've been hiding from me?"

"Yes, this is everything."

A low whistle sounds and the two men turn to see the young assassin standing in the doorway.

"Why don't you just spare him the heart attack and conduct a coup de grâce." Tori says with a grin as she enters the private office.

Kirihima lifts a brow in response.

"Tori," Asami greets as he closes the file in his hand and sets it aside next to him on the couch.

"So what's up?" Tori asks as she stands in front of the yakuza. "I got a text saying you wanted fo see me."

"I just thought I return something to you." Asami reaches into his coat pocket and takes out a white handkerchief.

Tori moves closer and takes it, within the silken comforts of the fabric is what appears to be a coat button. "I knew I was one short!"

Asami does''t respond, he just continues to look at the young assassin with that intimidating gaze as he reaches into his coat again for his smokes.

"Hey," Tori says as she reaches into the kangaroo pocket of her jacket and pulls out her little pet. "Have you been taking mama's bugs and putting them on people again?"

Ebony lets out a mew as she cocks her head to the side a bit.

"No, that is not nice." Tori scolds as she wags her finger at the animal. "I raised you better than that! Bad, Ebony, bad!"

Ebony lowers her head.

Tori looks at the two men from the corner of her eye, who look back at her with their usual stoic expressions. "And you're not buying it are you."

Asami simply exhales a puff of smoke.

"Alright I will confess to my crimes." Tori says as she cradles the marten in her arm. "I was just curious about your little get together with the petty princess."

"And why are my personal affairs suddenly a interest to you?"

Tori shrugs her shoulders. "I was just thinking that if things altercate I at least wanna see him get his ass handed to him."

Asami takes a long drag on his cigarette before responding. "I have to admit that I admire your intrepidity. But, if I catch you putting surveillance on or anywhere near me without my consent again I will be most displeased."

"I'm sorry," Tori says with a bit of a puppy dog face.

"Asami-sama," Suoh says as he and two other subordinates enter the private office. "Feilong has arrived and is on his way up."

Asami nods.

Kirishima gets the documents on the table and goes down a hall past Asami to put them away. Tori looks back at the yakuza, her expression questioning wether or not her presence will be allowed. Asami gesture with his head towards Suoh, who has taken his place beside him. The young assassin's lips tug into a small smile and she puts her beloved marten away within the comfort of her pocket before going to stand beside the bodyguard. When Kirishima re-emerges from the hall a knock sounds at the door, he and Suoh immediately place their hands behind their backs while Tori places hers in her jacket kangaroo pocket as she leans back against a decorative post.

Asami nods and the two other subordinates open the door.

The leader of Baishe confidently strides in; his long sleek black hair restrained in a ponytail with a couple long locks framing his feminine face and dressed in a usual business attire. He is followed by his large bodyguard Mei Banfa and another Chinese guard. They stand on either side of their boss as he takes a seat in the visitors chair and glare at the yakuza.

"Asami," Feilong drawls as he removes his sunglasses.

"Feilong," Asami greets.

The Chinese mafian crosses his legs. "It's nice to see you again."

Asami taps the ashened end of his cigarette into the ashtray next to him before speaking. "What business do you have here in Japan?"

Feilong lets out a chuckle. "Don't be so tensed. I came to offer you a business opportunity."

The yakuza raises a brow. "Is that why you came purposely to Japan, to discuss business?"

"Akihito," Feilong says when he spots the counterpart blonde in the corner. "It's been a while."

Tori doesn't respond, she just simply looks at the Chinese with a bit of a hostile expression.

"That's not Takaba." Asami says.

"Oh?" Feilong says as he lifts a brow, then looks back at the yakuza. "How is Akihito by the way?"

"He's alive, if that is what you want to know." Asami smirks.

Feilong smiles. "Of course he is, I don't think you'd get rid of him so easily. He's your precious pet after all. Unless…"

He looks back at the young assassin, but whatever he is about to say is interrupted by the yakuza.

"Are you here to just discuss about Takaba?" Asami asks, careful not to use his lover's given name as he didn't want Feilong to know that they were on first name basis.

"Part of it," Feilong returns his eyes to the yakuza. "I just thought since I'm here to discuss business, I might as well enjoy his services again. Has he improved by the way?"

Refusing to be led around by the Chinese, Asami decides that he'll play the game. Slowly, he takes a drag of his cigarette, savoring the flavor in his mouth before blowing it out gently.

"Definitely, since I've been retraining him personally to my liking, his skills are now top notched," Asami smirks, "But I'm afraid I would never be generous enough for you to sample him, he's my property."

Feilong let out a laugh. "So possessive, and here I thought I could see Akihito again. But… his lookalike there is just as satisfying a sight."

Tori doesn't respond to the comment, she continues to look at the Dragon Head with a stoic expression.

"Quit the small talks, Feilong." Asami replies calmly. "You're wasting my time."

"Alright. Zhong Fai is dead, Kit Jai is annihilated and his drug empire in China had fallen. The police launched an all-out war against drugs, causing the entire drug operations to be on a standstill."

"And this concerns me because- "

Feilong's lips curve into a smile. "I heard what you did to Zhong, Asami. Thanks to you, drug operations in mainland China were forced to shut down, therefore channeling most of the operations to Hong Kong instead."

Asami smirks. "That doesn't explain why you're here, Feilong."

"I'm here to offer you a business proposition. You need a new supplier and I'm here to offer you exactly that."

"You're a little late, Feilong. I've already found a new supplier."

"One who's not very good at what he does. Chaoxiang is an extremely cunning man, just like Zhong. I'm sure you've done your homework about him too,"

Asami takes another drag of his cigarette before speaking.

He knows Feilong is right. He heard many things about Chaoxiang but for the lack of a better option, he went with him. He honestly thought of working with Feilong, only he hadn't formulated a perfect plan to approach him. As if luck was on his side, the long haired mafioso contacted him first.

Despite the contact allowing him to rethink and regroup his strategies, Asami stills has his suspicions.

If it were merely a business proposition, Feilong could have contacted him through other means. To have him personally fly to Japan, Asami could only draw up two possibilities. He is either here because he needs this business arrangement badly or he wants Akihito. And the yakuza originally thought it was the latter.

"I heard Chaoxiang is slowly gaining influence in Hong Kong. So you came to me in hopes that I'd switch supplier to secure Baishe's position as the kingpin of Hong Kong and China; you're desperate."

Asami watches as the leader of Baishe twitch a little, that hit the mark. It is then that he finally realizes for certain that the leader of the Chinese triad wasn't here for the photographer but to secure a deal. And slightly defeated look on Feilong's face is more than enough to confirm his suspicions.

Tori, who's presence has been forgotten up until this point, let out a light laugh.

"The hell you laughing at bitch!" Mei Banfa says.

The young assassin just glances at Feilong then let out another laugh.

Infuriated Banfa draws his gun.

But Suoh is quicker- having his revolver out before the Chinese guard could raise it at Tori. He growls, "I wouldn't suggest that if I were you."

Feilong lifts a interested brow at the grinning assassin, who is unperturbed by the sight of the guns.

"You know I don't have to work with you, Feilong." Asami says calmly. "As long as I'm willing to pay, I can get my supplies anywhere I want."

The other guard speaks in Cantonese, ordering his large colleague to keep his gun. The Mei Banfa refuses, tightening his grip on the gun as he argues in the Chinese dialect. Kirishima isn't fluent in Cantonese but he understands that the Chinese guard is belittling Tori.

The young assassin then speaks for the first time, but in their native tongue. Clearly, by her sassy tone, she issues back a insult that makes the large Chinese man scowl. The other guard lifts a interested brow and joins in, also denigrating the yakuza. Not waiting for his boss to respond, the secretary takes out his gun and points it at the shorter guard.

"One more word about Asami-sama, I'll put a hole in your head," Kirishima warns.

"Ning, Banfa," Feilong says sternly. "I will not tolerate insolence. Keep your guns now or I'll have you both chained together and dumped into Tokyo Bay."

The Baishe leader's orders makes the guards cower and they obey.

"Kirishima, Suoh, keep your guns," Asami spays without looking at his men.

"I apologize, shall we continue?" Feilong says rather charmingly. "Asami, sooner or later, Chaoxiang will cheat you, just like Zhong. Pass the baton to me; I will ensure that your shipment arrives on time and in full."

"Promises like that are not convincing enough to make me switch supplier."

"A five percent reduction on the rates, would that suffice?"

Asami smirks, and rises from his seat gracefully.

Feilong also stands up smoothly, and extends a hand. "Do I take it that you've agreed?"

Asami shakes the offered hand, "We have a deal."

Feilong withdraws his hand. "Now that we've reached a favorable conclusion, shall we celebrate our new business partnership over a drink?"

"We can head down to the club for a drink," Asami offers, playing the perfect host.

"How about you invite Akihito," Feilong teases.

Asami doesn't bother hiding his displeasure. "I've said this before and I'll say it again, Takaba is mine."

A smirk graces Feilong's lips. "You're too possessive. I fail to see what Akihito sees in you."

Asami issues a deadly glare.

Ignoring it Feilong looks over at Tori. "Then how about his twin? Are you just as skilled?"

"As if you could handle me." Tori responds with a smirk, then looks at Asami as she pushes off the post she was leaning on. "I'll see ya later."

And with that she turns to make her way out down the hall.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Hmmm… could it be possible that Tori and Feilong encountered one another in the past? I mean, as Asami said, she does have his family's insignia tattooed on her back. But if you really wanna know I'll tell you a little secret.

All will be revealed in a future chapter, lol!

As always, until next time, stay awesome loves!:)

 **SHOUTOUT TO**

 **Kadzuki Fuchoin**

As said in the disclaimer above some scenes in the chapter will be borrowed from **_Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_** , who again has given me permission. In fact some of the plot from her work is more of a kickstarter and also a great inspiration, as in the whole story won't have the exact same plot but something very similar. Also be sure to go check Kadzuki-sensei's account and some of her works:)


	25. Spa Day

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_ _._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

"I hate getting a massage."

Said no one ever.

* * *

The yellow shining sun starts rising from the ground. It fills the sky with mighty colours of red and orange while splashing the clouds with endless rays of pink. So bright and mesmerizing as it invites the day.

"You boys ready?" Tori asks as she does a standing thigh stretch. She's wearing a black spandex sports bra and booty shorts, a jacket is tied around her waist in which Ebony settled in the hood.

"Oh we're always ready," Xin responds as he does some side lunges. He's wearing a simple white tank-top and loose jeans. Behind him the two large dogs, Hoshi and Kaede, patiently stand panting.

The small group are in a railroad yard, there usual morning workout area. Ebony's ears perk when she hears the familiar faint _creaking_ of metal shifting and lets out a bark. Everyone gets ready near the tracks; Tori and Xin take their starting crouch positions while the dogs stand on either side of them.

Soon the chugging of locomotive wheels faintly sound… gradually getting louder and louder. Then it's whistle blows and everyone takes off right as it appears around a blind bend.

And the race is on.

The train takes the lead by a yard and a half, followed by the gang being neck and neck. The adrenaline is pumping as Tori and Xin try to surpass one another. While at the same time the two gradually catch up to the train's main lead car.

Who will be the winner?

The title is taken by the young assassin as she bursts through the tree line. The train's whistle blares as it continues on it's way along the tracks. Tori and the boys continue jogging along the main road back to town.

"So…" Xin pants. "What's on the agenda today, Sensei?"

Tori doesn't respond for a moment.

The other day Tori had given Xin a assignment that required simple surveillance of one of the targets so she could find out about the "special visitor". Then yesterday she had him continue the surveillance so she could gather some information on Ryuichi's new business partner. He also had to write a report which she has to admit was professionally laid out and detailed.

"Know what, I think you're ready to move onto the next phase of the assignment."

"Eh?"

"Yeah. Try and get him alone but call me before you start the interrogation."

"Yes ma'am!" Xin says eagerly.

For the next several minutes everyone jogs in comfortable silence. Tori stares off into space as she bounces up and down. Her mind going back to the meeting that took place a couple days ago.

In a way she has her regrets for sticking around. Just remembering the restraint causes an echo of the migraine she had to deal with after she left. She's a bit envious of Asami's self-control, being so calm and collected- and inviting that bastard Feilong for a drink.

For her, when Akihito's name left the long-haired man's mouth a burning rage hissed through her veins like deathly poison. It screeched, demanding release in a form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off her like ferocious waves. The wrath practically consumed her moralities, but she miraculously managed to restrain herself.

 _"You're desperate…."_ Asami's voice echoes.

 _If only he knew._ Tori thought to herself with a smirk.

Tori is suddenly brought back to earth when a small bluejay flies by her face- making her suddenly stop in her tracks. It flutters back and she notices it has a playing card in it's beak. A Jack of Spades to be exact.

"Hello my child," a voice greets.

Tori looks over and sees an elderly woman sitting behind a small folding table, upon which is a deck of playing cards laid out in a row of four.

"Shall I read your fortune today?"

"Uh, I don't have my wallet on me." Tori responds kindly.

"Did Mirai ask for money," the fortune teller says rhetorically then gestures with her hand. "Please."

Tori cocks her head to the side. Normally she's not into this kind of stuff but figured why not, plus it's free… apparently. She sits down on her knees opposite of the elderly woman, Ebony crawls onto her lap.

The bluejay glides over and lands on the table, setting down the card.

"Now," the fortune teller, Mirai, begins. "randomly choose two cards from each row."

Tori does just that, laying the cards in the middle of the table. When she finishes Mirai sweeps up the four piles into one and shuffles it. Then removes one card before setting the deck aside and turning the other cards over face up.

"Ah, a destined romance awaits you my child." Mirai says after setting down a Ace of Hearts. She then lays a six of hearts. "And it will be someone from your past, an old friend of some sort."

 _Well that could be anyone._ Tori thought to herself with a small smirk.

Mirari then lays down a eight of diamonds. "The two of you will meet while on travel," she lays down a three of spades. "Though the encounter will not be a pleasant one…"

Tori looks down at her smartwatch when she feels it vibrate, finding that she has a text message from her cousin.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Akihito: Hey we're on our way.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.

She listens distantly to what the fortune teller says as she quickly types a reply back.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Me: ?

Akihito: Are you ready?

Me: For what?

Akihito: The spa. Asami said he made reservations for us.

Me: Lol I didn't get the memo!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.

"And now this card means-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Tori cuts off Mirai as she gets up. "But I gotta going. Thank you."

The young assassin gives a quick bow and dashes off.

* * *

 _Is this really where Tori lives?_ Akihito thought to himself as Yosuke pulls up to the apartment complex.

The photographer anticipated that her place would be a bit shabby considering it's deep in the Kabukicho district, but this….

The dwelling consists of two five-story stone buildings practically coated with grime, the only splash of color is from the lurid graffiti. They stand on either side of a stone railroad track, beneath which is littered with the injection of paraphernalia. Akihito even gets a few dejected stares of men and women leaning against the rusty railing of their patios as they smoke no doubt illegal substances of some sorts. Of course he shouldn't be surprised of the attention that is being drawn considering that today's choice of vehicle is a sleek black BMW X1.

Akihito takes out his phone but as he's unlocking it he jumps when a sudden loud bang comes on the window along with a loud yell. Even Kobe and Yosuke jumped and reached for their guns. Akihito looks back out the window and sees Tori laughing her ass off.

"Did I scare you guys?" Tori chortles as the photographer opens the door.

"Obviously!" Akihito responds.

When he steps off the girl immediately gives him a hug, careful not to squeeze too hard. When she pulls away Akihito feels a bit of weight on his shoulders, finding Ebony had climbed onto them when she nuzzles his cheek.

"Come on inside," Tori says as she moves towards the entrance.

Akihito and Kobe exit the vehicle while Yosuke remains behind.

"So what brings you to this part of the slums?" Tori asks as they step onto an elevator.

"Yeah, it was so weird." Akihito responds. "As soon as I wake up Asami tells me to get ready, said he made reservations for us at a spa in Roppongi."

"Really?!"

Akihito nods. "Though he wanted me to tell you to not make him regret it,"

Tori chuckles. "Well since he let you come out to play I'll try to restrain myself."

Soon the elevator reaches the destined floor and everyone steps off. When they reach the young assassin's abode Ebony immediately jumps off Akihito's shoulders and quickly scurries under the couch, soon chasing out a mouse. Akihito can't believe his cousin- let alone _anyone_ lives in such a place.

"It's crap right," Tori says.

"Er- uh, nah it's very… homey." Akihito responds.

Tori smirks and goes over to a door past the living room, revealing it to be the closet as she takes out some clothes and a towel. "Well make yourselves at home while I take a quick shower."

After the young assassin disappears into the bathroom Akihito looks around the dwelling. To the immediate right from the front door is the living room; consisting of an old moth-eaten couch, a coffee table, and old school box tv. Opposite is the kitchen, a long table with a few chairs, and next to that is a washer and dryer. The remaining left corner space is the bedroom area, between that and the bathroom a thick strand of long blue silk hangs from the ceiling. Akihito goes over to the refrigerator and opens it; it's empty except for a carton of milk, fruits, and some gatorades.

 _More than Asami's fridge when I first moved in…_ Akihito thought to himself after he closes it.

He then begins to feel the wooden floor shaking beneath his feet. Soon the squealing of metal moving along metal sounds, mixed with the rapid rushing of air. It becomes blaring and through the three windows in the back brick wall he can see a train drive by.

 _How can anyone live here!?_

* * *

When the small group arrive at the spa they are immediately greeted by a staff who have been set aside just for the two honored guests.

The first treatment is a massage; for Akihito he got the regular therapy, and Tori chose to go with the reflexology. As they worked on her legs and feet she made a lot of noises that remind Akihito about himself that time when he and Asami were on that special little vacation a while back. The memory causes a stirring in his lower region, so he quickly pushes it away before he pitches a tent in front of the nice girl working her magic on him. When he rolls off the table after about an hour he can finally take deep breaths, cough, and sneeze without that piercing pain in his abdomen. Even the tight, pinched muscles in his shoulder and neck, which had been compensating for the fractured ribs, also mercifully let go.

After the massage the two young blondes head over to a sauna specifically reserved for them, along with a soothing hot spring. After a relaxing soak in the bubbling waters there is still about a half-hour until the final treatment. They get dressed into their normal clothes the two decide to kill time by visiting the juice bar.

"Whoa, where did you get your nails done?" Akihito asks as the two sit down in the empty lounging area.

"Did them myself actually," Tori responds as she holds a hand out; the nails on each of her fingers have been clipped and sharply filed into sawtooth serrations.

"Wow, you must have been super bored for you to do that."

"Yeah, especially during the first week while I binged my shows."

"Oh, anything interesting?"

"I've really gotten into this kid show called _Steven Universe_ _._ Actually so much so that I got a piece of merchandise." Tori gestures to her shirt, which is plain red with a single large yellow star on the front.

"What's it about?"

"This little kid who is half-human and half-alien, and like his mom- who's the alien- started a war back in the day and basically he's taking the fall for it and stuff. Also the soundtrack is pretty good." Tori takes a sip of her mango-milkshake then changes the subject. "So how are things at home? Is Asami still giving you blue-balls?"

"Yeah," Akihito sighs.

Tori chuckles. "Damn, if it were me I'd be hindering the hell out of him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'd tease him 'till he was ready to crack. My gosh, I remember being just terrible with Duong."

"Duong?"

Tori nods. "The super yummy Vietnamese eggroll I married some years back."

"You were married!?"

Tori furrows her brows a bit. "Didn't I tell you?"

With wide eyes Akihito shakes his head.

"Huh, thought I did. But my gosh Christian Grey had nothing on him!"

"Wait, what happened to him?"

Tori clicks her tongue and inhales through her teeth. "Well one night-"

The blonde is interrupted when Akihito's phone suddenly begins to ring. The photographer fishes it out of his shirt pocket and answers it.

"Hello? Ah yes this is he."

He listens for a moment…

And suddenly Akihito's eyes go wide.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

I'm guessing that phone call isn't good news. I wonder what is up? Well you all know the only way to find out.

Sorry if the chapter was a bit short and got a bit sloppy in the end but I hope you all enjoyed nonetheless.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!:)


	26. Family Reunion

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

I got family that treat me like an enemy.

^anonymous

* * *

A butterfly fluttered up and down, it's wings beating in the summer air. It alighted upon a flower and folded it's wings neatly upward. It was as beautiful as painted purple silk and as delicate as rice paper.

An eight year old Akihito slowly creeped up behind the insect, net in hand. He crouched a bit… then let out a loud yell as he jumped towards his target. He landed flat on his face and when he looked up he found the net empty. Soon the butterfly fluttered on by him.

The small boy groaned. "Darn it! How does it do that?"

Akihito looked behind him, where an eight year old Tori stood about a yard away with a camera hanging around her neck.

"Hey, you sure you don't wanna try?" Akihito asked.

Tori's lips pulled into a weak smile and she lightly shook her head.

"Okay, well we can try and get it another day." Akihito then pointed to where his prize fluttered about and grinned. "Look at it, I bet it's laughing at me!"

Tori doesn't respond, she just looked at the insect with melancholy eyes.

With a warm smile Akihito reached a hand towards his cousin- but stopped when she slightly tensed away. It is then the boy remembered his cousin's discomfort to physical contact. "Er- hey, come on. Let's get Hisashi and head home."

Tori nodded, and blankly stared down at the ground as the two began the silent walk.

Her gaze has always been blank, so blank it seemed as though her eyes were really just two spots of paint on an artist's board of haphazard colors. Her irises were blown wide, like flowers that had overextended in their eagerness to touch the sun's light. She's been that way since she arrived about a month ago.

 _Trauma_ _,_ Akihito mused to himself. _That's what the man who dropped her off said. First she loses her parents in a house fire, who I just then found out were my aunt and uncle. Then her grandma. So sad. And what's worse is that I heard mommy and daddy talking about sending her away to a orphanage. Which makes no sense… I mean we have plenty of room._

Soon Akihito spotted Hisashi; a beautiful Japanese marten with silky gold fur while his paws and tip of his tail were a bronze color.

Akihito called to the marten, but he seemed focused on something. As the two got closer, it was revealed that the marten was hunting. It was unfair game though, for the prey was a wounded bluejay twitching in a puddle of water.

"Oh no!" Akihito said as he rushed over. "Hisashi no, back! Get away!"

The marten ignored the young boy and took another step closer to his prey.

"Tori call him away!"

"Hisashi," Tori called in a very low, kind of croaky voice.

The marten looked up at her with intelligent eyes, and when his young mistress clicked her tongue while patting her legs he rushed over to her obediently.

"Hey, Tori-chan you're good with animals." Akihito stated. "Go and pick it up."

Tori moved a bit hesitantly towards the bluejay, bracing herself as she reached down for it. The little bird began to flap wildly and Tori quickly stepped back in alarm.

"It… it's dying." Tori said, trying to cover her embarrassment by sounding knowledgeable. "It doesn't want to be touched. Lets just leave it."

Akihito ignored her, and approached the bird himself. He kneeled down, a bit hesitant as he reached out. Again the bird flapped wildly but Akihito let out low shushes and began to stroke it gently. Slowly it's flapping calmed, and it let out a few chirps.

"See," Akihito said as he gingerly scooped the bluejay up in his hands and got to his feet. "Just need to be patient. Let's take it home and take care of it until it's better."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Tori said.

"Why not? My parents love birds. Especially mommy."

 _Not all birds…._

* * *

Akihito dashes through the swinging doors, heart pounding in his chest. He finds his father sitting in the waiting area.

"Otosan!" he says.

"Akihito," the man said. Despite his age, Hito is like an average working adult with slick jet-black hair and sporting a business suit.

"What happened? Where's mom?"

"She's in intensive care." Before Hito could continue, he glances past his son and lifts a brow at his company; mainly at his blonde counterpart. "Tori?"

"Yo," she simply responds.

Akihito senses the tension between them. After all, Tori has an unpleasant history with his parents. Even Kobe, who is standing next to the young assassin, senses the change in the atmosphere.

"Er- so dad, what happened?" Akihito says, attempting to break the silence.

"Well your mother decided why not take a little road trip and surprise you. I was on the phone with a colleague, so everything seemed fine until she crashed into a bus."

Tori rolls her eyes. _Wouldn't be the first time you carelessly flapped your lips._

Although the action did not go unnoticed for many, Hito throws a small glare at the young assassin as if he sensed her thoughts.

"So, uh, dad, i- is mom going to be okay?" Akihito said.

"So far, the doctors told me that she's stable, but I wouldn't worry." Hito gives a reassuring smile and tousles his son's hair. "Your mother's a tough cookie,"

A low grunt escapes Tori's throat. _More like a robust tart._

"You seem like you want to add some comment, _Tori_ ," Hito says.

Tori shrugs her shoulders. "Nah. To be honest, I'm at a loss for words."

"Y-yeah, because she's concerned, right, Tori?" Akihito says.

"Of course. I'm not _that_ heartless. Like do you have any idea how many people are gonna be late for work?"

Hito's eyes become daggers.

Kobe prepares himself to intervene in case things altercate to physical violence.

"Takaba,"

Both Akihito and Hito turn to see doctor Riichi.

"How is she? Akira?" Hito immediately asks.

"She's doing fine at the moment."

"Can we see her?" Akihito asks.

Riichi nods and gestures for everyone to follow.

"Hey Aki, I'll catch you later okay." Tori says.

Akihito turns to look at her. "Oh, uh a- are you sure…?"

"Yeah, I actually gotta go and get ready for work."

"Okay,"

Tori goes to give Akihito a hug, while doing so she looks at Hito who returns her gaze with disdain. After she pulls away she issues a small smile to the photographer as she turns on her way.

In the room Akihito's mother is laying in a bed with an IV in her arm. She is an attractive woman with long, wavy pale dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. She has aged gracefully; it is obvious from her slim physique and beautiful porcelain face with minimal wrinkles. Without a doubt, Takaba Akihito takes after his mother's beauty.

"Hi, Okasan." Akihito greets.

"Oh Aki-kun!" Akira beams.

With a warm smile Akihito moves down to give his mother a hug.

Kobe silently stands by the door as he observes the reunion, having automatically deducing two things. One, Akihito is the apple of his parent's eyes. And two, there is clearly some tension between the father and Tori.

* * *

 _Break!_

 _Away from everybody_

 _Break!_

 _Away from everything_

 _If you can't stand the way this place is_

 _Take, yourself to higher places._

The music is the only thing that fills Tori's ears as she constantly dodges her opponent's blows. There's only a minute left on the clock and one strike is all that's needed to end it. And she must act quickly for her opponent's energy level is slightly higher than hers, so if the time runs out before she strikes the blonde bitch will be the victor. Tori teleports behind her opponent and decides to take a risk. She slams the buttons aggressively- but before she could finish the combo input she feels something scamper across her foot. During that lapse the blonde general turns and delivers a single blow.

 _"FINISH HIM!"_ the speakers blare.

Tori groans as she watches her character, Scorpion, stand dazed while the opponent commences her finishing move. She lets out a loud shout before moving to grab his shoulders and pulling herself up to do a handstand, then quickly grabs hold of his head and _snap!_ She moves to land gracefully on her feet as Scorpion falls lifeless to the ground.

 _"SONYA WINS! FLAWLESS VICTORY!"_

A sigh escapes Tori's lips as she looks down and finds the source of her distraction; her little furry companion playing with a small rubber ball. The edge of her lips tug into a half smile at the sight. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a few tokens, just about enough for one more game.

She wanders amongst the variety of consoles, and eventually settles on _Tetris_.

As she begins to play the classic game her mind begins to wander….

She remembers when she first showed up on the Takaba's doorstep, her aunt and uncle didn't exactly treat her as a welcome addition to the family. Instead they treated her like a disease- a plaque; making her sleep in the basement and have her do all the chores around the house. And they'd always make a point of showering their son with love and affection while being indifferent and ignoring their only niece. Had she been anyone else the mistreatment would have deeply upset Tori, especially during a time when she needed solace the most. But being who she is she didn't care, she'd just kept quiet and did as she was told.

They, like all the other adults, claimed that they were "disciplining" Tori and trying to keep her from following in her parent's footsteps. But a person's parentage doesn't define who they are in life, if you treat someone like a criminal then of course they are bound to behave like one. Hell, even Akihito knew that as a kid.

And Akihito wasn't like his parents, unlike them he immediately cared for Tori the minute she step foot in the house. He was always her source of entertainment, playing with her, talking to her like a normal person, and sneaking her treats. He'd even sing her a lullaby back to sleep after she'd wake up from a nightmare. People around them could only wonder how the two got along so well, and the fact is Tori doesn't know herself, they just did. He's always been kind and patient with her, even at times when she didn't deserve it.

He even took beatings for her in school, which wasn't any better from home.

At first Tori tried to just be bashful- invisible, but that was easier said than done. Because it was rumored that her parents were on the opposite end of the law, so people always had it in for her. It didn't help much that Tori knew more things most kids her age didn't, along with the trauma of her family's death earned her to be labeled a freak.

The other kids would always pick on her, never did a day go by that she didn't end up in a fight. At first she was hesitant to do anything because she didn't want to have to deal with her aunt and uncle when she got home. Then Akihito tried to use himself as bait to lure the bullies away from her, he wasn't much of a fighter back then. But seeing the other kids pounce on her cousin like a pack of starved wolves on a small lamb made her hesitation vanish and she unleashed her blue belt skills.

Her aunt and uncle were beyond furious when they picked up the two and found their son's body decorated with bruises, but they of course blamed Tori for the incident and threatened to send her away to an orphanage.

Of course they never got the luxury seeing as how Tori took off after another certain "incident". But during Tori's rise as _Eu-fúhn_ she began to keep very close tabs on Akihito. Even though she stayed away from the Takaba's there are those who resort to using innocent loved ones to their advantage. And those who dare to attempt to harm her cousin she would track down to the ends of the earth and make an example of.

But still, after Tori had left people thought it was smart to pick on Akihito since Tori was no longer in the picture, only to learn that he was just as wild as his counterpart when it came to fistfights. Eventually, he earned a reputation for himself as a delinquent and people understood it best to leave him alone, but that didn't stop him from looking for trouble. Hearing that Tori began to worry that her cousin would eventually get caught up in the dark world; it often bothers her seeing kids so young getting mixed up in all this. Thankfully Akihito has great friends like Takato and Kou who were his anchor, during the sophomore year the two would pull him away from the fights and stop his skipping classes.

The last years of high school were full of studying and staying as far away from trouble as possible, which resulted in one fight per month, and Akihito graduated with honors. Though it wouldn't completely erase the record that he had gotten into trouble more times than anyone could count from his future employers. But the fact that he graduated with all A's would help him bypass that.

In college Akihito studied on his own, finally realizing that he couldn't mess up and slowly began turning more mature. His temper cooled and his tendency to pick a fight slowly lessened until it all but disappeared. Now he is living his dream as a photographer, on the path to becoming a member of a group called _Magnum_.

Even though Tori couldn't be prouder, she's always been a bit jealous of her cousin.

The reason for her envy is because he has it all; a normal life, normal job, normal friends. But for people like Tori, "normal" is just a setting on a dryer. She can't even begin to count the number of times she's tried to start over and get away from this darkness, but it's like doing marijuana. Sure she can go a few months without thinking of her gun, but sometimes it feels like it's just too much and ends up giving in to the temptation.

Tori is brought back to earth when she feels her wristwatch vibrate, looking down she finds a message from Xin.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Boy things are really tense between Tori and her relatives. Hope Akihito's mother does okay.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!:)

P. S.

So you all know that I am working on some other works as well like

\- Paw Prints In The Finder [removed]

\- Body Chase

\- Dragon And Phoenix In The Finder

Those of you who are eager to read them will be happy to know that the first chapters to each will be posted tomorrow!

 **SHOUTOUT TO**

 **Kadzuki Fuchoin**

As said in the disclaimer above some scenes in the chapter will be borrowed from _**Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin**_ , who again has given me permission. In fact some of the plots from her work is more of a kickstarter and also a great inspiration, as in the whole story won't have the exact same plot but something very similar. Also be sure to go check Kadzuki-sensei's account and some of her works:)

 **RANTS**

So in the flashback to when Akihito and Tori were kids there is a specific reason why I chose a little bluejay in that scene, because of what they symbolize.

(excerpts taken from various websites):

 _"The bold bluejay animal totem is a stern bird that is symbolic of royalty in the aviary community. They are symbolized by assertiveness, determination, and above all, intelligence, as they are fiercely audacious when dealing with enemies. This causes them to be a highly respected creature in the animal kingdom."_

 _"The bluejay symbol is that of a risk-taker, always seizing the opportunities presented to it and discovering new avenues for exploration. As a powerful and intelligent bird, this animal has mastered the balance of silence and patience in timing."_

 _"As a companion and friend, the blue jay animal totem is trustworthy and honors the bonds that it creates with others. Additionally, it is a decidedly resourceful creature that strives to create the best environment for itself and its family with what it has access to. It will make its home anywhere that it can, making the best out of every situation."_

 _"The bluejay is fearless when it comes to protecting its partner, young and territory. So too are those with this animal as their totem. They will defend their positions against adversaries who seem much more powerful than themselves - often with successful results._

 _In animal symbolism, the blue jay resonates truth, faithfulness, and solidarity because they are vigilant in their tasks. They also keep the same mate for life, which is symbolic of endurance, patience and loyalty. The jay is an excellent symbol for those wishing to honor their long-lasting bond between friends, family and lovers."_

As you guys probably are well aware of, I have a deep affinity for animals- in fact I am actually working on becoming a veterinarian technician- and enjoy using them in any way possible in my works.

So after learning all that about the blue jay I was like so basically this is Tori's spirit animal, which is kind of funny because I always felt that the marten (which is why I included her faithful companion Ebony in this story) was her ideal totem.

Instead of making this chapter longer than necessary I'm just gonna leave a link to the website on why I felt that way, haha: .

Whew, okay and speaking of making this chapter unnecessarily long I think that's enough rants for now.

 **NOW YOU KNOW**

Playing Tetris after a traumatic event can help eliminate bad memories. A study of car wreck survivors found that those who played Tetris in the ER had 62% fewer bad memories than those who just wrote down what happened. Their memories also faded more quickly, so it's believed that Tetris both distracts you from taking pity on yourself, and interferes with the way long-term memories are stored.

 **LEARN SOME WORDS**

Otosan - Japanese honorific for father

Okasan - Japanese honorific for mother


	27. Escape Attempt

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

The first step to living the life you want is leaving the life that you don't want.

^anonymous

* * *

The Tochigi Junkyard is a square of wasteland behind the railway tracks running out of Utsunomiya City, the area is enclosed by a chainlink fence topped with razor wire. Everything of any value has been stripped away and only the rusting carcasses remain, heaped one on top of the other, waiting to be fed into the crusher. Inside of which one car already sits; a conspicuous shiny grey Chevy Malibu Sedan no doubt fresh off the lot, and inside there is movement.

Sitting in the driver side of the vehicle is a man, confusion affecting his face as he looks around at his surrounding.

 _"Wonderful day isn't it?"_ a voice says through a hidden speaker.

"Who are you?!" the man responds.

 _"That's not important. The important thing is someone wants you dead Mitsuo."_

"What…?! Me…? But why…?"

 _"You know why."_

"I ain't telling you nothing!" Mitsuo growls.

 _"Wrong answer."_

Mitsuo then begins to hear a strange sound. _"Hey, what are you-"_

He is cut off when the glass of the windshield begins to crack and his heart skips a beat.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Mitsuo shouts as he attempts to open the door, but it is futile.

 _"If only you knew…"_ the anonymous man responds. _"Now where is it?"_

"My mouth is sealed you pathetic bastard!"

The top of the crusher begins to move again, pushing down on the roof of the vehicle enough to make Mitsuo have to slouch uncomfortably in his seat before stopping.

"I ain't worth nothing to you dead!"

 _"You're pretty slow…"_

The screeching of metal bending sounds as the roof begins to cave in more. "OKAY- OKAY! PLEASE STOP! I'LL TELL YOU!"

The crusher stops.

 _"Go ahead."_

"It's in my safe box at the bank at Saitamaken Credit Bank! I- in Okegawa!"

 _"You did the right thing Mitsuo."_

"Can I go now?"

* * *

Xin looks over at Tori, who looks back at him with a stoic expression as she lightly shakes her head.

Xin swallows and bites his lower lip as he pushes the button on the remote.

 _"Wait a minute- I did what you asked! Let me go now!"_ Mitsuo's voice shouts through the blonde assassin's smartwatch.

From where the two sit some distance away they watch as the top of the crusher continues to descend. Mitsuo's screams, along with a various of other loud noises, sound from the watch. Eventually the only sound is of static and when Xin pushes the up button and a stream of blood can be seen oozing out of the now flattened car.

* * *

A chorus of frogs can be heard from the creek along with a myriad of softer sounds that stirred in the night. There was a haze in the sky, and therefore the moon was surrounded by bluish rings. It looked like a beautiful silver ball sitting on a velvet cushion.

"It's going to rain tomorrow," a fourteen-year-old Xin remarked.

His older sister Ling looked down at him. "Is that so?"

Xin nodded. "Yeah, I learned it in school."

The two siblings were laying on the roof of a car parked near a playground.

"Hey, sis?" Xin said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" Ling responded.

"What's it like? Being in a gang and stuff?"

"Well… it's not all fun and games as it may seem. But, the income makes it better than…."

"Yeah… I can't wait until I'm old enough to join in a few years. And finally get out the house. Mom and dad have been really getting on me since you left."

"I bet."

"Might be a bit sooner if you le-"

"No." Ling cut him off curtly.

"Oh come on!" Xin complained. "I heard that most who started out in the lowest rank were my age!"

"Xin trust me, what I do isn't like one of your video games-"

"But you get paid big money!"

"So that you can still go to school and have a meal every day and clothes and get a good honest job."

"I can still do all that. I'm mean… it's not like it'll show up on my permanent record or whatever."

"That's if you never get busted for anything. And even if you don't you'll never want to leave."

Xin let out a sigh. "Well… do you want to leave?"

* * *

Xin jumps out of his stupor, returning to the present, when he feels something hit against his cheek.

He looks over at Tori who then asks, "Can you pass the pepper?"

"Er- uh sure." Xin responds.

Right now the early evening lull has come to the streets which are full of frenetic commuters and the vibrant party seekers. The bars and clubs are still mostly shuttered, the only visible life being the cafe terraces that teem with chatting diners relaxing after a busy day. The two young assassins are enjoying their meals inside the restaurant, which is practically empty aside from them and a few other people.

"You okay?" Tori asks as she sets the glass shaker down.

Xin looks up at her again. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?" Tori asks again, stirring her fork around her gratin and doria.

"Yeah," Xin responds.

Tori lifts a brow. "Seriously man, what's up?"

Xin pushes around the grape tomato that had been thrown at him a moment ago around in his curry and rice, after a moment he speaks. "Are you… content with where you are?"

Tori, now chewing a mouthful of food, responds with a simple shrug. After swallowing she asks, "Where's this coming from all of a sudden?"

"Well… after we got Zhong I felt this… void. Like… what now, you know?"

Tori nods in response as she takes up another forkful of food.

"When you had me watch the boys I felt as if they have brought meaning to my life, which is why I decided to keep them. But earlier while I was following Mitsui around… and seeing him with…."

"Mm," Tori responds. "I see."

"Really?"

Tori's lips tug into a small smile. "You think you're the first to wonder how things would be if you instead chose the life of an average Joe?"

"So you've often thought about it too?"

"Of course. Everyone does once in a while."

"But have you actually considered… you know, getting out?"

"I actually did try a few times in the past. And I'd be fine for a few months. But…"

"What happened?"

Tori lets out a light chuckle. "What didn't happen. Let's just say… that eventually I came to accept that there's no actual chance for me."

"Mm…" Xin lowers his head, taking up a spoonful of his meal. _So… basically there's no hope for me then._

"Hey," Tori says after a couple moments. "Will you be real with me?"

"Sure," Xin responds.

"Are you just talking or are you being serious about this?"

Xin shrugs his shoulders as he takes up another spoonful. He keeps his head down as he chews but can still feel Tori's gaze, like daggers in his skull.

"What would you say if I told you that you could have that life?"

Xin looks up at her. "Hm?"

"What would you say if I told you that you could have that life?" Tori repeats. "A normal one?"

A light laugh escapes Xin's lips. "I'd say you're shitting me,"

"Why?"

Xin shrugs his shoulders again, but before he can speak the young assassin cuts him off.

"Let me guess; because you have a record and didn't finish school you doubt anyone will hire you, and if you do somehow manage to get a job it'll just be pennies an hour and blah blah blah."

Xin looks at her with a bit of a shocked expression.

Tori smirks. "Normally I'd say that it's all just an excuse, but I'll admit it can be tough out there. All those fancy rich snobs don't want people like us to succeed in anyway."

"Like you said, there's no chance."

"For _me_. But for you…"

Xin cocks his head to the side. "Do you think that I can?"

"I know you can. And I'd be more than willing to help, but only if you're actually, legit, straight up serious."

Xin doesn't respond and he looks back down at his half-eaten dish.

 _Shit she's actually serious. Why in the hell did I bring this up?! I mean…_

The memory of when Xin had seen Mitsuo with his family earlier, a little wife and two kids. How at ease the man looked, smiling and laughing. Just the sight itself made Xin's heart throb. It reminded him of the short time when his family was once happy like that. He'd sell his soul to the devil himself to have that back.

After a moment of silence the youth swallows. "W- what would you do exactly?"

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Hmm… what do you guys think? Will Xin actually go and get away from this darkness? Or will he just waste Tori's time and flunk out?

Sorry if the chapter is a bit short but I still hope you all enjoyed.

As always, until next time, stay awesome loves!:)

 **SHOUTOUT TO**

 **Kadzuki Fuchoin**

As said in the disclaimer above some scenes in the chapter will be borrowed from **_Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_** , who again has given me permission. In fact some of the plot from her work is more of a kickstarter and also a great inspiration, as in the whole story won't have the exact same plot but something very similar. Also be sure to go check Kadzuki-sensei's account and some of her works:)

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

So Tori and Xin's torture scene at the junkyard was taken from one of my fav sniper games **_Clear Vision._**

 **NOW YOU KNOW**

You guys know how when you go into a store and they ask you if you want to donate to an association and some of you most likely refuse. Don't feel bad okay, because your brain tells you not to donate to people. You're more likely to donate to one person than to millions, because the good feeling you get from helping said one person clashes with the bad feeling that you can't help that many people. So you won't do what you can do because you feel bad about what you can't do.


	28. Fortnight

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_ _._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

The most important time is family time.

^anonymous

* * *

Akihito smiles as he hangs another framed photo on the wall.

Words can't express the joy he feels to finally be out of the apartment and doing work and making some money. Today he is at the KaiKai KiKi Gallery. His job is simple; covering the bone-bare walls of the studio with the works of a new up and rising artist. Nothing too "strenuous". But despite that Kobe and Yosuke are still present, silently standing on the side as they watch over their young boss.

"Aki!"

The photographer looks up and sees non other than his twin entering the room. "Tori, hey!"

As the two hug Ebony greets Akihito by nuzzling her face against his, he can also hear the music blaring from Tori's headphones hanging from her neck.

"How did you get in here?" Akihito asks as the two pull away.

"Funny story the receptionist thought I was you. So weird huh?" Tori quips as she looks at the many art works covering the table. "These yours?"

"No they belong to a new rising artist. I'm just framing them and putting them up."

Tori clicks her tongue as she takes her phone out. "Really? Sugar Daddy wouldn't le-"

Tori is cut off when Ebony hops down from her shoulder onto her forearm, making her drop her phone, and onto a clearing on the table. Tori's phone lands on the ground with a _clack_ barely heard over the music now playing loudly.

After Tori picks up her phone she looks at the little marten and lets out a playful gasp before saying, "Wiggle wiggle wiggle."

And right as Tori begins to dance to the music- limber and flexible- Ebony immediately lowers her body and begins shaking her haunches.

"Oh my gosh!" Akihito couldn't help but laugh.

As the first verse of the song plays Ebony stands on her hind legs and begins to bouncingly twirl in place, it is such an adorable sight. When the chorus is coming back up Akihito whips out his phone and records the little dancing marten.

"You should see her at the club," Tori says as she keeps dancing. "Aki we should go to a club tonight!"

Akihito looks at the blonde with wide eyes. "What?"

"Let's go to a club." Tori says again as she keeps dancing. "You, me, and maybe Kou and you're other friends."

Akihito bites his lowerlip as he sets his phone down and goes back to work. He's never been a fan of clubbing….

Tori sighs as she stops dancing. "Why the rejection face?"

"I'm not saying no I-"

"Woot woot! Party all night long bitches!" Tori cuts him off.

Akihito chuckles. "But I didn't say yes either. Really as fun as it sounds Tori-chan I don't think Asami w-"

Tori cuts him off again as she throws her head back and lets out a loud exaggerated groan. "You need his permission to take a shit too? Come on Aki, if you're well enough to go out and work he can at least let you go out and work it!"

Before the photographer responds Tori dives onto the ground as the song's chorus plays again, she catches herself on her hands and quickly sits back on her knees before thrusting her hip repeatedly to the music. Ebony eventually hops down next to her and attempts to mimic her movements by standing on her hind legs and just moving her upper body bouncingly.

Akihito laughs again at the two, and quickly takes his phone up again and records them.

"Yeah you're a star baby! Take a bow!" Tori says to the marten.

Ebony then lowers her body onto the ground and raises her haunches in the air.

"So clubbing tonight?" Tori asks again.

"Why do you wanna go to the club so bad?" Akihito asks as he works on framing another picture.

"Because I've been bored ever since Xin left. It's just been me and Ebony and the boys… and often Ivan."

"Why not go with them?"

"Well the boys, Hoshi and Kaede, are literally dogs. And Ivan… his status isn't exactly legal so…."

"Okay if you wanna go so badly we can do so…" Akihito trails off when a realization comes. _Actually her birthday is coming up in a month…._

"What?" Tori asks when the photographer doesn't finish.

"Oh uh nothing." Akihito quickly says.

Tori lifts her head and looks at her cousin. "What?"

"Nothing," Akihito says again but his tone makes the blonde narrow her eyes a bit. "I swear Tori we'll go out in a few weeks."

"But I wanna damage all my organs now!" Tori complains as she plops her head back down on the ground. "Are you really gonna make me beg like with Asami? I mean I'm alrea-"

"With Asami?"

"Yeah he didn't tell you?" Tori says as she sits up. "A few days before we went to the spa I ran into him and he invited me to breakfast."

"Wait so you got him to let out me for the day. How? What did you say?"

"It's called negotiating boo-boo. Something you should be very good at doing with him should you use you're _ass_ ets."

Akihito lifts a brow.

"Come on Aki," Tori gets to her feet. "Don't tell me you never used a trick or two to get something out of him."

The blonde then puts her hands behind her head and begins to move her hips sensually to the slow rhythm of the new song playing.

 _She moves her body like a cyclone_

 _And she makes me wanna do it all night long_

 _Going hard-_

The music suddenly stops and the phone lets out a whistle like sound.

Tori takes it out and checks the new notification. "Oh gotta get the boys from the salon, so I'll bug you later."

"Alright," Akihito says as she moves over to give him another hug.

Ebony quickly scampers over to her Mistress and climbs back up onto her shoulders as she makes her way out.

* * *

The next few hours practically go by in a blur.

While finishing putting the last artwork in a frame Akihito gets a text from his dad asking to meet up for lunch. A bit strange that his folks are back in town but decides why not. During the car ride he is playing a game of _Trivia Crack_ , damn Tori for getting him hooked on it.

 _Are you really gonna make me beg like with Asami…_

The photographer can't help but wonder when the two started hanging out together? And Asami never brought up that the two had breakfast. Also what did Tori say, or 'negotiated' to get that stubborn yakuza bastard to let him out?

 _Stop overthinking it! So the two had breakfast together. So what? Besides Tori always knew how to talk people into doing things._

Akihito subconsciously rubs his wrist as the memory of being bound to the bed replays in his mind, his punishment for letting Tori talking him into ditching his bodyguards. And then of course a few days later the bastard's birthday came. Akihito made him a special cake and the two played a game of pick-a-hand. Asami had picked the one with a new phone case and missed out on the other holding a pair of cuffs. But they still used them… for about five hours… on each other….

Right when the photographer feels his dick twitch at the erotic memory the car pulls to a stop in front of the same diner he usually meets his friends up at. Before getting out the car Akihito attempts to instruct his two bodyguards to sit far away from him and his dad, of course they refuse. He manages to strike a compromise and tells them they can sit close but only if his dad doesn't see them, inside they settle at the bar just a few feet away.

"Akihito," Hito greets with a warm smile as his son slides inside the booth.

"Hi, dad." Akihito greets back.

"I already ordered drinks. You still like cola right?"

"Yeah. Where's mom at?"

"O- oh she… didn't feel like coming out. Just us boys today!"

Just then the waitress arrives with the drinks and then takes the two orders before walking off.

Hito begins the conversation with asking about how work is going, from there the two discuss anything and everything to do with photography. It is because of Akihito's father why he got so interested in cameras in the first place. Hito is also a professional photographer, currently owns his own shop where he sells equipment and also takes photos of special events.

"How has mom's health been?" Akihito asks before taking a sip of his soda.

"She- she's been doing good." Hito responds.

Akihito looks at his dad, taking note of his tone which seems a bit nervous for some reason.

"So have you been dating anyone lately?"

Thankfully Akihito had taken a bite out of his sandwich when his dad asks the question. _Damnit! If I say yes then of course he'll want to know who the special person is. Well technically me and Asami aren't exactly dating, but…_ With his mouth still full the photographer shakes his head.

Hito chuckles. "Or are you gonna keep that promise you made me as a kid and marry a camera?"

Akihito swallows and also lets out a light laugh. "Well I am kind of married to my work. I don't even have much time for my friends. Or Tori, unless she just pops up whenever."

"Tori?" Hito asks. "She's still in town?"

"Yes, she actually moved in a place. Real rundown though."

"Hm…" Hito responds as he looks down at his bowl, swirling his chopsticks around in his noodles.

Akihito goes to take another bite of his sandwich. He'll never understand why the mention of his cousin always makes his parents a bit unhinged. In fact he still has yet to understand their treatment of their only niece.

"Well," Hito says, breaking the silence between them. "Be nice if you settled down. Me and your mom aren't getting any younger ya' know."

Akihito simply smiles in response as he keeps chewing.

Hito chuckles. "Yeah your mom really wants a grandchild or two. Of course I told her that she'll get them just that your still a bit young to even want to consider babies. And of course she knows but still hopes that she'll be able to hold a little bundle again some day soon. After all life is so short which makes it all the more precious an-"

"Otosan?" Akihito cuts him off, concern affecting his face.

Hito looks up at his son, and offers an apologetic smile. "Sorry,"

Akihito cocks his head to the side a bit. "What's really going on?"

Hito sighs and rubs his eye. "She didn't want me to tell you,"

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Woot woot! Hello so good to back again loves! First off wanna say sorry if this comeback chapter was a bit random-ish lol. And also sorry if it is a bit too short, new years resolution is to write at least three hundred words a chapter, but I had gotten so caught up in my other works I kind of forgot this one until the last minute. Still I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and will love to see more in about a fortnight. And as you wait take a look at my other works, I have two new stories that aren't in the _**Finder**_ fandom. WUT!?

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!:)

P. S.

Also omg okay so I have a timeline set up and it somehow slipped my mind that Asami's birthday has passed! Lol cause he was born on August 4 and the first chapter takes place in the beginning of that month.


	29. Two Is Company

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin._ TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

One is a wanderer.

^James Thurber

* * *

Tori quickly licks her ice-cream to right it when it begins to slump precariously to one side, their's nothing worse than losing an entire scoop to the dirty ground.

Hoshi and Kaede are padding along either side of her, their mouths slightly open as they breathe in light steady pants. And Ebony, as always, is leisurely riding on her mistress's shoulders. As the young assassin approaches her destination, a high-class grocery store, she notices a sign that prohibits dogs. Well of course Ebony is a registered service animal so she can enter. She begins to wonder if she should have left the boys back at one of the two parks they had passed by not too long ago.

She makes her way over to a shaded bench pushed up against a stone wall surrounding a little garden. Ebony hops down and ventures in the foliage while the boys lay down by the blonde's feet. As Tori finishes her ice cream she thinks of what to do next. Yeah she clearly didn't think this through, going to the store with two large dogs and no car. She actually wasn't planning on coming to the store but after seeing Aki she thought of trying up cooking again.

About two weeks ago during a conversation it came up that Tori's diet mainly consists of fast-food, which shouldn't have come as a surprise given her quick pace line of work. Of course she got a bit of scolding from her mother-hen of a cousin about how she needs to eat healthier. During those last two weeks Akihito would make a little extra food and use that as a clever excuse to get her to come over to the penthouse, yeah free food can be her weakness. And damn can Akihito cook, seriously he can get a part-time job in a small restaurant if he wanted. Tori wasn't a top quality chef like Akihito but back in the day but she use to be able to make her own meals, even sometimes cook whatever Ebony would bring home.

After finishing her ice cream Tori removes the bit of paper wrapped around the cone before giving it to the boys, letting one bite off half while giving the rest to the other.

"Alright," Tori says as she pets one of the large dogs. "You guys stay out here while I go in for a hot minute."

The two dogs don't respond, they just continue munching their waffle treats.

As Tori stands up the automatic doors slide open and out comes a man in a suit, walking quickly towards her.

 _Oh great_ _…_ Tori thought to herself with a bit of annoyance. _Probably gonna give me some bullshit about loitering or having the dogs on the property._

"Takaba-sama!" The man greets before giving a bow and when he straightens up he finds confusion affecting the blonde's face. "It's nice to see you back. How is your day?"

"Uh, good." Tori responds. "I- I'm sorry what did you call me?"

The man's eyes widen a bit as he looks at the girl for a brief moment. "Oh! Forgive me. It's just you look a lot like our president."

 _President!? Oh hell no he don't mean…!?_ "Takaba Akihito?"

"Ah yes," the man nods. "Clearly you are his twin sister."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." Tori extends a hand. "I'm Yong Tori,"

The man takes her hand and shakes it enthusiastically. "Mura Ringo, manager of LINCOS. It is a pleasure! Um, forgive me you said Yong?"

Tori nods. "I'm a widow."

"Oh many condolences." Ringo bows again.

"Thank. He went out doing what he loved at least." _That and a bang… literally._

Ringo gives a smile and gestures towards the entrance. "Come, allow me to be your shopping assistant for the day."

"Thank but that's not really necc-"

Tori is cut off when Ebony drops from a branch and lands on her head, making Ringo jump back a bit.

"Sorry," Tori says as she adjusts the marten to lay on her shoulders.

"No need to apologize. If you like you may bring the dogs along too."

"They aren't service dogs."

"It doesn't matter," Ringo kindly insists.

"No no, rules are rules." Tori begins to walk towards the entrance. "Plus I was just planning to be quick."

Ringo follows close to Tori, walking a step behind her. The minute she enters the mart two lines of royal blue uniform staff members bow and bid her welcome. Damn if they treat her this good she can't imagine how Aki-

"Hey, er Ringo-san?"

"Yes, Yong-sama." the manager says eagerly.

"You said Akihito is the president. By that you mean this whole store?"

"Oh not just that, he is also CEO of all the dozens of branches throughout Japan."

"So he basically owns the company?"

"Yes, Yong-sama."

Tori's lips spread into a bit of a mischievous smile. "Good to know, good to know."

 _Oh Aki I'm gonna give you hell…_

Ringo clears his throat. "So Yong-sama, is there anything in particular you need?"

"Not much really." Tori looks over and finds that they are in the produce section. "Just some fruits and veggies."

"Excellent! We actu-"

The manager is cut off when an announcement is made on the intercom. _"Mura-sama line one! Mura-sama line one!"_

"Oh please excuse me," Ringo says with a bow.

"No go ahead," Tori says encouragingly. "Go on and do you."

With another bow the manager goes to take care of business.

 _Finally_ … Tori thought to herself as she goes over to the cut vegetables. She picks up a container of cut celery sticks and baby carrots. _Better hurry and buy something before that manager gets back._

She moves to leave but eyes a container of sliced kiwis and strawberries. Figuring why not she picks up a couple of those too. She also gets a container of cut pineapple.

 _Come in for one thing and leave with a handful…._

"Er- uh… T-Takaba-sama?" A somewhat nervous male voice says from behind.

Tori turns and looks up at the brawny man towering over her a good half-foot. "Oh my gosh!"

"The hell you doing here!?" The man laughs as he wraps his strong arms around the small girl.

"Hey that's my line!" Tori laughs as the two pull away.

The man has copper tan skin with his long hair restrained in a small bun beneath a hair net, and also a beard net covering his goatee.

"What you doing out of Liberty City, Xiao?"

"I got sick of the place." Xiao responds. "I had a friend who was able to hook me up here, better pay."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, it was. Until this bitch… uh a model named Emi cost me my job a few months back. Apparently she didn't like my work, said I was mediocre and crap."

"What!? Please you're a pro. And I'm a living example." Tori adjusts her items to her other arm and pushes up the long sleeve of her shirt up to reveal her turtle tattoo.

"Damn you really kept up with your ink good," Xiao says as he rubs his thumb over his artwork. "Still looks as fresh as when you got it."

"As do the others. Tell me who has two thumbs and can ink up a drunk pothead like a boss?"

"Hey," Xiao responds as he points his thumbs at himself.

The two share a laugh.

"You have no idea how glad I am to still see ya kicking,"

"Hm?" is Tori's only response.

"Yeah, I heard about the… you know 'altercation' with Chow over some merch. I thought you were part of the body count. Just went straight up ghost on me girl. The hell?"

"Sorry. I got hit and had to recover. Also I had to get the jackass back who started the fiasco."

"Oh shit you gotta give me the deets on that."

"Sure yeah! Wh-"

"How is everything going?" a familiar voice says.

Xiao turns to see the manager. "Everything is going fine, Mura-sama."

"Yeah, he was helpful. Found just what I needed." Tori says, giving Xiao a wink.

"Wonderful!" Ringo clasps his hands together.

Tori then turns to the large man. "Hey, Xiao you get off soon?"

"Nah I just got in actually. Don't get off 'till ten."

"Feel like going buckwild tonight?"

"You know it!"

* * *

Asami can feel the steady thumping of music play in the club outside the office. He keeps himself steady as the meeting continues. Nothing major, just a usual monthly report from the manager.

But in all honesty he's not really paying attention.

No, instead his mind is sort of elsewhere. Like the enormous paperwork he has waiting for him in the office after this, and the three scheduled meetings tomorrow. Not to mention he is meeting up with a client about a new shipment later on tonight. With all that said he should be home by five in the morning.

 _Just a couple more weeks_. Asami thought to himself. _Or one week, six days, and seven hours to be exact._

The edge of Asami's lips tug into a smirk as he thinks about how he'll ravage his lover. He certainly hopes Akihito has been resting up as he recommended because he is gonna need all of his energy. Oh yes from sunrise to sunrise Asami is gonna do all eighty-six of his favorite sex positions- twice. Hell, Akihito may even need another week to recover. The thought of the young photographer not sitting right for a while makes the yakuza's loins stir.

As the manager drones on about finances, Asami decides to stretch his legs a bit. He gets up and walks over to the floor-to-ceiling window that overlooks the pandemonium below. A particular blonde captures his attention.

 _Tori_.

The young assassin is dancing on one of the platforms with a skill that shows how well she'd be in bed, causing a whirlpool of gazes to be drawn to her. Men and women gravitate towards the girl, they dance a little before moving on their way. Asami can tell that the one man mostly around her is an acquaintance of sorts, perhaps even more than that seeing as how they interact with each other.

* * *

Get _some air up in this room girl_

 _Ah ah ah ah_

 _If loving you is wrong_

 _Then I don't want to be right_

 _So I'm a take my time and do it right_

 _Cause we got all night_

 _Cause we got all night_

 _Baby girl just_

The music is like liquid adrenaline being injected right into Tori's bloodstream as she and Xiao dance. The two were completely lost in their own world, oblivious to the fact that they are surrounded in the middle of the dance floor as others watch them. Heck even some couples on the side mimic their moves.

When the song finishes the crowd cheers and the two make their way over to the bar.

"Damn girl," Xiao huffs as he takes a seat.

"What?" Tori laughs as she leans against the counter.

"I knew you were a party animal but tonight…"

Tori chuckles as she playfully nudges Xiao. Soon the bartender comes over and the two order their drinks.

"You sure you don't want a bit of water?" Xiao asks after the bartender walks off.

"Dude I'm barely buzzed!" Tori protests.

"But this is the third club we came to,"

"Yeah but you got us kicked out the first one,"

"Hey I was being publicly molested! Seriously that guy had the balls to unzip my pants and just have at it."

Tori laughs. "And he still kept his hand in there while you were beating his ass. It was still a lot more fun than that other club, Sion."

"It wasn't that bad,"

"A bunch of old geezers and their walking bags of botox sitting around smoking. Snoresville!"

Xiao clicks his tongue. "Still could have gotten myself a sugar mama if you hadn't mouthed off."

"Hey- hey, that bitch deserved to get told off. Plus did you see her lips? Like a baboons ass on her face."

"But damn did she have back though,"

"Yeah," Tori agrees. "I liked seeing her go but not as much as-" Xiao joins in. "I loved watching her walk away!"

The two burst out laughing.

"Tori-chan,"

The blonde looks over and sees Kirishima. "Hey you!"

"The boss has invited you to join him at his table,"

Tori looks over Kirishima's shoulder and finds in the way back of the club the yakuza sitting in a lounging area with Suoh standing guard a couple yards away.

"Okay," Tori says before turning to Xiao, only to find him talking to some other girl.

With a playful roll of her eyes she takes up her pitcher of margarita and follows the secretary.

"You stalking me now?" Tori quips as she slides into the seat.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Asami responds.

"What brings you here? Wait let me guess… early bird special."

Asami smirks. "The only early bird here is the peacock sitting next to me,"

Tori grins; the blonde is actually donning a gorgeous blue-green sequin bodycon dress with long sleeves and a deep V-neck that exposes a bit of her cleavage. Dresses are never really her thing, but a lot of places in these snotty high-class parts do require certain dress-codes.

"I actually just finished up some business and had a bit of time before having to go to the office."

"Wow, Asami you should really consider going to WA."

"To where?"

"Workaholics Anonymous,"

Asami chuckles. "Yes Kirishima has actually advised me to take some time off,"

"Maybe you should take his advice. Go home and relax… spend some time with the wife,"

The two share a laugh.

"Do not tell Aki I said that!"

"But you know it's true,"

"Not until you put a ring on it it ain't. And speaking of wives what's this I hear about Aki being president of a fancy housewives market in Roppongi?"

"He told you about that?" Asami asks with a lifted brow.

"No I just found out earlier. And not just president but also head CEO and all that?"

Asami chuckles again.

"Oh my gosh you are a first-class ass!" Tori laughs.

"And I hear his friends weren't so pleasant when they found out either."

Tori's jaw drops. "Oh man then I gotta up my game."

Kirishima then approaches his boss, leaning in close to him.

As the two talk Tori feels her phone vibrate and quickly fishes it out of her small purse, finding a text from Xiao.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ink Man: Where you at?

Me: In the VIP with a friend.

Ink Man: Well I got myself a night friend too and about to head out.

Me: Wut!? No man the night is still young stay and chill a bit. Not like you got shit to do tomorrow.

Ink Man: Lol nah baby gurl gonna call it a night.

Ink Man: Unless you and your friend wanna come and make it a group activity. ;)

Me: Lol no he's off the market and I'm good. TTYL.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.

"Have them bring the car around," Asami says.

The secretary nods and walks off.

"Alright guess I gotta let you go," Tori says as she puts her phone away.

"Unfortunately," Asami responds. "I have to make an appearance at a newly opened nightclub in the city. If you like you and friend can join."

"Xiao actually went but I'm down- sure! We can also finish that little debate from last week."

Asami smirks. "Alright then,"

As the yakuza slides out of the seat Tori quickly downs her pitcher in a few gulps before following.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Ain't it nice to see Asami hanging out with a chum like Tori. The two are getting pretty close. And hope you guys like Xiao because you're gonna be seeing a lot of him in future chapters.

As always, until next time, stay awesome loves!:)


	30. Ulterior

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY** _ **Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin.**_ **TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

If you are kind, people may accuse you of ulterior motives. Be kind anyway.

^Mother Teresa

* * *

Akihito's leg bounces up repeatedly as he blankly watches the bustling city pass by out the window. Today he is only saddled with Yosuke being both his chauffeur and bodyguard. But right now he could care less if he got stuck with a dozen bodyguards, not that is the last of his worries.

A light sigh escapes his lips. _She'll do it. I mean I'm not gonna force her but…_

"Er Takaba-sama," Yosuke says. "We're here."

Back to earth Akihito sees that they are now parked outside of Tori's shabby apartment complex. Taking a deep inhale the photographer opens the door, but as he moves to get out he is restrained by his seatbelt. He quickly unbuckles it and makes his way inside with Yosuke following close behind. When he reaches his cousin's dwelling he wastes no time knocking a few times. After a moment with no response he knocks again.

"Tori?" Akihito calls out when there still isn't a response.

He then pulls his phone out but once he pushes the home button to unlock it he hears heavy foot steps coming from down the hall, and from around the corner his lookalike appears.

"Aki!" Tori squeals as she quickly rushes over and gives him a hug.

"Oh hey Tori," Akihito greets as he hugs her back, immediately noticing the stench of sweat and alcohol.

When they pull away he takes notices of her attire. Somewhat formal with just a black business jacket that reached down a few inches past her hips and a tie wrapped around her head.

"So I'm guessing you went out last night," Akihito lightly chuckles.

"Oh yea! I ran into an old friend yesterday and…" Tori trails off as she checks the pockets of the coat. "I don't have my keys."

She opens the coat to check the inside pockets, revealing that she isn't wearing anything underneath, and Akihito's cheeks flush a bit as he quickly averts his gaze. Tori clicks her tongue and moves towards the door, getting on her tiptoes as she reaches up. Noticing the movement was causing the jacket to lift up and about to expose her bare ass Akihito quickly reaches up to the top of the doorframe and grabs the spare key.

"Aw Aki you're so shweet," Tori slurs as she playfully pinches his cheek.

 _She is so bombed…_

"Yeah I ran into an old friend and we went cray-to the-z last night," Tori goes on as she tries to get the key into the hole.

"Let me Tori," Akihito says as he takes the key.

"Oh and Yo-Yo you're so shweet too," Tori says to the bodyguard while going in to give him a hug. "So nice of you to make sure I got home okay."

"Uh, just following orders." Yosuke responds as he nervously pats her back.

After Akihito opens the door and everyone enters two large dogs immediately run up to Tori. They must be Hoshi and Kaede. She kneels to greet them, cooing as she plays with them for a bit.

"You guys want anything?" Tori asks as she gets back up and makes her way to the kitchen.

"No thank you," Yosuke says as he closes the door behind him.

"I'm fine too," Akihito responds as he goes into the kitchen. "But Tori ther-"

"Oh and Aki!" Tori cuts her cousin off as she immediately shuts the fridge, now holding a container of cut celery sticks and baby carrots. "I went shopping the other day, in Roppongi."

Akihito's eyes widen a bit. _Oh please don't tell me…_ "Did you?"

 _"Yeeep!"_ Tori responds with a smirk as she leans back against the counter, opening the container and taking out a celery. "This one market, LINCOS, really know how to treat their customers. Especially if you look a lot like their president!"

Akihito's cheeks begin to turn red.

Tori busts out laughing. "Actually sir President and head CEO I'd like to register a direct complaint!"

"Shut up, Tori!" Akihito shouts.

"Is that how you talk to your patrons?!" Tori then sets the container down on the counter as she laughs harder.

Akihito's face is practically tomato red. "Come on Tori, I get enough of that from Takato and Kou."

"Okay okay I'm sorry," Tori says as she straightens up to look at him. "Takaba-sama-chan!"

Akihito's teeth clench as his cousin busts out laughing again. _This is my hell!_

"Tori," Akihito says through clenched teeth when she stops to catch her breath.

"Alright alright I'm done," Tori says as she leans back against the counter, her face a little red from laughing so hard. "What's up?"

"Okay," Akihito begins. But every time he opens his mouth nothing comes out.

His cousin just looks at him silently, waiting for him to go on.

Akihito takes a deep breath. "Okay see… well, I- I… you know how…." _Come on it's Tori! Easiest person to talk to!_ "Okay Tori see it's about-"

Tori cuts him off as she quickly dashes out of the kitchen and into the bathroom- slamming the door shut behind her.

"You okay?" Akihito calls out.

His only response is the sound of Tori vomiting.

Akihito sighs.

Yosuke, who had been silently standing guard by the door, approaches his young boss. "Um, Takaba-sama you're gonna be late for the photoshoot."

"Okay," _Get some time to think and try again later._ "Hey Tori I gotta get going but I'll come back a little later okay."

"Okay!" Tori says back. "And hey if you could put that spare key back."

"Sure thing," Akihito responds as the two make their way out.

While locking the door the photographer notices something on the ground, a white handkerchief. No doubt it fell out the pocket of the coat Tori was wearing. He picks it up and his eyes widen when he sees the initials stitched into the corner.

 ** _A R_**

* * *

From the corner of his eye Akihito looks at the bit of the handkerchief sticking a bit out of a pocket of his camera bag, the two letters visible.

It is pure white silk with pitch black trim. Akihito recognizes it all too well. It is the exact same handkerchief Asami had used to gag him when he first visited Sion undercover.

 _She did run into Asami last night…._

During the photoshoot Akihito would text Tori every now and then just to check in but wouldn't get any response. And after he went back to see her and finds her knocked out. She was still wearing the jacket and necktie… and the necktie had butterflies on it, just like the one Asami always wears.

 _And Yosuke was given orders to make sure she got home safe…._

Akihito looks up at his chauffeur who is focused on driving.

The photographer thinks about asking him if he recalls seeing Tori wearing the jacket when she left. Did he drive her himself or just followed? No more importantly were Tori and Asami alone together?

 _Stop that!_ Akihito mentally yells at himself as he returns his gaze out the darkly tinted window. _She said she ran into an old friend, maybe he's a businessman too. And maybe she spilled a drink on herself and Asami offered her his handkerchief. Or maybe it could just be her friend's._

Akihito's hands clench into fists. What the hell is the matter with him to even think that Tori would do something like that to him. No, he's being ridiculous. And he has more important things to think about. Like….

 _Mom_ ….

Yesterday Akihito's dad had told him that his mother is back in the hospital. Actually she's been in and out of the hospital a few times before because of something called hypertension. And even though that had been cured she contracted chronic kidney disease, which isn't uncommon to go unnoticed. But now one of her kidneys has shut down and the other is failing.

Akihito's throat becomes tight when the image of his mom hooked up to some machine enters his mind. Of course wanting to help in anyway he immediately offered one of his kidneys. Unfortunately his blood type isn't compatible with his mom's, nor is his dad's.

And so Akihito's mom is now currently on a wait list for a donor, but the list is very long.

Then before leaving Akihito overheard the doctor, Riichi-sensei, talking to his parents. He learned that Tori's blood type is a match. But Akihito's mother immediately refused the thought of her niece being a donor.

 _I will never get what is up with this grudge between them. But Tori… she-_

Akihito's thoughts are interrupted when the car jerks to a sudden stop and a car horn honks loudly as the other driver speeds by.

"Damn!" Yosuke pants and turns to look at his young boss. "Y- you okay?"

"Yeah," Akihito simply responds.

The chauffeur then proceeds to park the car. As Akihito gets out Yosuke pops open the trunk, revealing a few plastic bags of groceries. Akihito figured since that jackass yakuza snuck some cash into his wallet he'd use it to stock up Tori's fridge a bit.

 _At least she is taking my advice and trying to eat a bit healthier._

When they get back inside the young assassin's apartment the dogs are now the only ones laying on the bed, and the sound of the shower running can be heard coming from the bathroom.

"Hey Yosuke," Akihito says as the two set the bags down on the table. "I'm gonna be a while so if you want you can go and get lunch or something."

"Thank you, Takaba-sama, but-"

"I know I know Asami's order. But," Akihito reaches into his wallet and takes out a couple notes. "Tori told me how the diner around the corner, Jojoen, has the best Yakiniku around."

The chauffeur looks at the money, biting his lower lip.

"Yosuke please," Akihito takes a step closer. "Just for one hour."

"One hour?"

Akihito nods, his eyes also begging. He really wants to be alone with Tori.

"Well…" with a hesitant hand the chauffeur takes the money. "I- I suppose a quick break wouldn't hurt."

"There ya go!" Akihito says as he takes the bribe.

"But you call me if anything happens,"

"I got you on speed dial," Akihito says with a bright smile.

Giving a small smile and a nod in return Yosuke makes his way out.

After he leaves Akihito quickly unpacks the groceries and puts them away. He didn't get much just some eggs, milk, butter, juice, cheese, peanut butter, jelly, and some lunch meats. He also got her a couple of containers; one for bread and the other for cereal, hoping they keep the pests out. After everything is put away Akihito decides to do a bit of cooking. Even though it's the afternoon he figures why not make some breakfast.

"Oh sweet is that pancakes!" Tori says.

"Yeah, I just thought that-" Akihito cuts of when he turns to see his cousin- and quickly turns his head forward again with flushed cheeks. "Geez Tori!"

"What?!" Tori responds as she stops drying her hair with the towel. She looks down at her naked self and clicks her tongue. "Oh grow up Aki they're just tits. Like you haven't seen any with those models of yours."

Akihito sighs as he works on transferring the last pancake onto a paper plate. _How are we even related?!_

Akihito switches the stove off and picks up the two plates. When he turns he sees Tori, now wearing a large T-shirt, sitting at the table.

"So what's all this for?" Tori asks as he sets the plates down.

"Nothing I just thought it'd help with your hangover," Akihito responds as he goes to get a couple styrofoam cups.

"I swear Aki, you worry too much." Tori says as she rolls up one of her pancakes.

"Well you make it easy," Akihito says with a grin as he opens the fridge to get the juice.

"Oh my gosh and you stocked me up too! Okay for real now, you got a crush on me or something?"

Akihito lets out a light laugh as he goes to sit at the table and pours the juice into the cups.

"Oh yeah what were you trying to tell me earlier?"

Akihito is silent as he hands Tori her cup and slowly screws the cap back onto the carton, thinking of how to start. After a moment he looks up at Tori, who is looking back at him as she chews.

Akihito inhales deeply. "I uh… i- it's about my parents. Mom actually."

"Okay," Tori simply says before taking a drink of her juice.

"Yea uh- so she is in the hospital again. And isn't doing so hot."

Tori just looks at Akihito waiting for him to continue.

While thinking of how to go on Akihito notices she has already finished her pancakes. With a small smile he pushes his plate across the table to her, but she doesn't make any move for it.

 _Come on- spit it out!_ "She lost one of her kidneys and is about to lose the other and me and dad aren't a match and the doctor said that you're blood type is compatible."

Tori continues to look at Akihito. The photographer becomes a bit uncomfortable under her gaze. After a long moment she sits back and looks off somewhere.

"T- Tori?" _Is she mad at me?_

"Did they ask you to come talk to me?" the young assassin asks.

"N- no but-"

"What did your mom say when the suggestion was made?"

Akihito closes his mouth, remembering good and well what she said.

When he doesn't respond Tori looks up at him. "Something like she'd rather be dead right?"

The photographer sighs, those were actually the exact words she said. He knew this wasn't gonna be easy. "Tori she is still you're aunt. You're family."

Tori looks down again, staring off into space.

Akihito moves to sit in the chair next to her. "Listen… I know life with us wasn't the most pleasant. But my parents still took you in when you had nowhere else to go,"

"Pfft!" Tori scoffs and looks back at him, her violet eyes hard. "So now it's time that I return the favor for their kindness, that what you going with?"

Akihito opens his mouth but before he can utter a word the young assassin cuts him off.

"Yea I thought I already did that by not…" she trails off and looks away again.

"What?" Akihito asks when she doesn't finish. "By not what, Tori?"

She bites her lower-lip and lightly shakes her head. After another long moment she inhales deeply before speaking again. "You can only help someone if they want help, Akihito."

It feels so strange to the photographer for his cousin to say his full name.

"Keyword _want_." Tori goes on, looking at him again. "And I know you're mom doesn't want it from me."

"W- well she doesn't have to know it's you!" Akihito quickly says. "You can be anonymous an-"

The two suddenly jump when the door slams open and Yosuke quickly enters with a phone to his ear. "Oh Takaba-sama there you are! Asami-sama has been waiting to talk to you."

Akihito gets up and takes the phone from the chauffeur. "Hello?"

 _"I should probably schedule a doctor's appointment for you,"_ the yakuza says.

"Okay," Akihito responds. "And you can tell me why when I call you back in a minute."

There is a profound silence on the other end _._ _"Is everything okay?"_

"Uh…" Akihito realizes that his voice is a bit shaky. He takes a deep breath and forces his usual somewhat annoyed tone. "Yeah you called at a bad time is all- geez! I- I'll call you back."

There's another brief silence _._ _"Alright,"_

After hanging up Akihito hands the phone back to Yosuke. "Thank,"

"We're actually almost done," Tori says, now sitting back with her arms crossed across her chest. "If you want you can go and warm up the car."

Yosuke looks at the girl and then back at his young boss, clearly sensing the unpleasant atmosphere.

"Just go wait out in the hall Yosuke," Akihito says. "I'll be right out."

"Er- yes, Takaba-sama." And with a quick bow he exits.

Akihito turns to look back at his cousin, who is blankly staring down at the floor.

"Tori?"

She doesn't look up at him.

Suddenly there is the familiar shaking in the ground and screech of metal against metal. Neither of the two move as the locomotive passes by.

 _You can only help someone if they want help…._

When everything calms again Akihito is the first to break the silence. "If… if my mom were to ask you herself. Then would you…?"

Tori's hard violet eyes flicker up at him….

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

And unfortunately you guys are gonna have to wait to find out the conclusion. But until then what do you think? Will Tori do the right thing and help her aunt out? Well there is only one way to find out.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!:)


	31. Conscious

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY** _ **Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin.**_ **TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

Allow me to quote Hamlet Act III, Scene III, line 92…

* * *

"No!" eight year old Akihito yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"Quiet Aki!" eight year old Tori whispered. "You'll wake you're parents."

Akihito continued to stare at the TV screen in disbelief, the end credits to the show rolling by. "B- but that jerk…! How is he just gonna just leave his fellow comrade to die!?"

Tori quickly got to her feet and placed her hands over the boy's mouth.

The two little ones are sitting on the living room floor when they should be in bed sound asleep. It was half past four in the morning and they will have to get ready for school in a few hours. But if Akihito doesn't keep his voice down then they'll get in big trouble, with Tori most likely getting the worst end of the punishment.

Akihito moved her hands from over his mouth and spoke in a low voice. "Hey how about we play a bit on the Nintendo?"

Tori just responded with a small smile.

As Akihito worked on getting the game console set up the little girl looked down at the two empty glasses and plate on the floor. She picked them up and silently makes her way into the kitchen to get rid of the evidence. After cleaning the dishes and putting them on the rack to dry she felt something under her bare foot.

She looked down, and the bit silvery moonlight that filled the dark kitchen revealed it to be a single blue feather.

Tori got down on her knees and picked it up, a lump forming in her throat. _The bluejay…_

A while ago the kids had found a wounded bluejay and brought it back home to take care of it. For the past week they would feed it sunflower seeds, made sure it had plenty of water, even let it swim around with them during bath time, and sometimes when they whistle a song it would sing along. Then yesterday when they had come from school Akira said that Hisashi had gotten in and killed the bird.

 _She was lying…_ Tori thought to herself. _Hisashi knows better not to come in the house. And even if he did he would-_

"Tori-chan?" the voice made the little blonde girl jump a bit.

She looked over to the doorway and sees Akihito slowly approaching her. "What's wrong,"

Tori just held up the feather.

"Oh," Akihito said as he went to kneel beside her. "I- it's okay Tori-chan. Hisashi, he-"

"Didn't do it." Tori cut him off.

"But mommy said she had seen him," Akihito said.

 _She's a liar…_ Tori so badly wanted to say.

"Maybe he was hungry." Akihito said as he moved a little closer. "It's okay really."

"So… y- you're not mad at him?"

Akihito shook his head. "No, he's a animal just doing what he does."

Tori then looked back down at the feather. "Aki…?"

"Hm?"

"You don't… why don't you hate me?"

"W- what kind of question is that?!"

 _Because everyone else does…_

Tori continued to silently look at the feather. From the corner of her eye she sees her cousin extending a hand- but stops halfway, hesitating. Without thinking she leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"No matter what," Akihito said as he gently squeezed her. "I'll always love you."

Tori then looked down at her other hand, the bruises on her knuckles barely visible in the pale moonlight.

"E- even when… you see my bad side?"

* * *

Tori watches as a flock of birds fly by through the clear blue sky, like fish in a aquarium. Below the cityscape is a jumble of shapes, like a child had cast blocks down randomly and then swept them so close together they touched. And the bustling people look like scattering ants between the dwellings and businesses.

 _Ding!_

The young assassin moves away from the glass patio doors and makes her through a wondrous dwelling. An apartment suit that is luxury at its ultimate perfection, from the massive sleek black flat-screen TV to the rich beige European carpeting. She makes her way into the kitchen, going straight to the microwave to retrieve a pipping hot mug.

"Hey uncle," Tori says after shutting the microwave. "I helped myself to some cocoa, hope you don't mind."

"No, no. Course not." a voice says from behind.

Tori turns and standing in the entryway is Asami's personal doctor, Kuse Riichi.

"So… how are you feeling?" Riichi asks. "Are you recovering well?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Tori responds as she goes to take a seat at the island. "Well not _good_ but ya know."

Riichi grins, and goes to sit in the last stool one over from her. "And have you been getting plenty of rest? Keeping your physical activities to a minimum."

Tori grins, and takes a sip of her sweet chocolatey drink.

The corner of Riichi's lips tug into a half-smile as he lets out a light chuckle. "Still the little rebel. Though I'm assuming you're not here to discuss your injury."

Tori shakes her head as she keeps sipping for a bit, then licks the chocolate from her upper-lip before speaking. "I'm actually here to kind of discuss other injuries."

"Alright,"

Tori looks down at the mug she's now holding in her lap. "Do you hate me?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you hate me?" she looks up at him. "For what I did to… _him?_ "

Riichi looks at her for a moment. "I could never hate you,"

"But you don't particularly like me,"

"What a silly thing to say. You're my niece."

"When me and Akihito came to the hospital you didn't look at me once," Tori states.

"W- well Akihito was my main focus,"

"And a few weeks ago when I had to get my stitches out the nurse told me you were off that day, but I had seen you with another patient,"

"Oh it must have been a mist-"

"Face it man," Tori cuts him off. "You were avoiding me."

Riichi continues to look at the girl. She is right.

Tori turns her body forward, placing the mug on the granite top.

Riichi sighs. "It's not that I hate you, Tori-chan. It's just that…"

"You haven't forgiven me," Tori adds.

Riichi nods lightly.

"I don't blame ya," Tori looks up at him. "But… you do understand why I did it right?"

"Yes," is Riichi's simple response.

"Then… you'll understand my situation with Akira."

"What is it?"

"She's in the hospital. And is on the wait list for a new kidney. And apparently I'm the only match."

"How did you-"

"Aki," Tori cuts him off.

"Ah,"

"Yeah he overheard you guys talking. The other day he came by my place and asked…."

"And you refused." Riichi states.

Tori bites her lower lip. "He asked if I'll do it if Akira were to ask me herself."

"Well… would you?"

Tori is silent for a moment. "I'm not saying no… but I'm not exactly saying yes either."

"Then what are you saying?"

"She won't ask me for my help. And even though I can go about this anonymously I can't stand the reason why…. But if I don't do something Aki…."

"Pride and stubbornness unfortunately run strongly in the family," Riichi says after a moment. "Though can easily be overcome when those who are dear to us are involved."

Tori subconsciously touches her the bull tattoo on her chest. "That's the one thing we have in common… our love for him. I'd go through hell and back for Aki. But this… this is beyond hell for me."

"Can I ask you something?" Riichi says after a few moments of silence falls over the two.

"Hm?" Tori responds as she keeps drinking.

"Not that I don't appreciate it but… I've always wondered why you didn't come after me?"

Tori continues to look at him.

"I mean I've done my share of things to you as well. Like…" he trails off as he awkwardly points to his eyes and then gestures to her. "You know,"

"Well… had you not done what you did I'd blind, or not even be here. And also you were kind fo put in a position."

"You understand that,"

Tori nods.

"Kind of like the position Akira was put in,"

"That's completely different!"

"But Tori-chan, in a way you do owe her your life."

Tori scoffs. "I owe her my life. The life she tormented… neglected… treated like a disease since before the beginning. And all because of what… _he_ did!" She turns forward in her seat. "That's the story of my life. Being judged by his sins and paying for them."

"Tori…" Riichi says.

The blonde doesn't respond.

"Tori…" Riichi says again. He moves to sit in the stool right beside and leans on the counter. "Listen… I know that you're fa-"

He is cut off when she shoots him another ice cold glare. _That bastard doesn't deserve such an honorable title!_

Riichi clears his throat. "Ronnin… he was terrible. I'll admit that. He did things… that shocked our father. And trust me when I say he wasn't the kind of person to be easily shocked. And yes you had every right to kill him, I'd be lying if I said he didn't have it coming. But in the end… we lost a brother."

Tori sighs. _The fact that he still feel raw about it makes me think that he wasn't always like that._

Drinking the last of her cocoa she gets up and leaves.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

What do you guys think? Will Tori change her mind and do the right thing? Or will Akira swallow her pride and ask for her help? Of course there is only one way to find out.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!:)


	32. Jealousy

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY** _ **Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin.**_ **TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves.

^William Penn

* * *

The constant _tapping_ is the only sound that fills the penthouse as Akihito's fingers dance over the keyboard of his computer.

He stops and moves a hand over to his mouse and clicks it a couple of times. _Alright… now just got to wait for the data to transfer._

He sits back in his chair and stretches his arms high above his head. After a moment he clicks on the close tab and the window disappears and reveals his background photo. A twinge of sadness fills him as he looks at the picture of him and Tori from when they went to _The House Of Blue Leaves_. It's been about a week since the two had last spoken to each other; no call, text, or even through games. The absence of his boisterous cousin's company feels so strange.

Akihito clicks on his email, then on the pencil icon. Typing just a couple characters in the _Send to_ bar Tori's email address pops up. He then types a simple hello in the _Subject_ bar before clicking in the blank space to compose a message. For several minutes he just sits there with his hands unmoving over the keyboard, trying to think of what to type. Every now and then he would write something but then change his mind and delete it.

While typing yet another message he gets a notification that he has received a new email. Putting his current one in the draft he opens it. When he opens it he finds it odd that there isn't sender address, and it's just photo attachment.

It takes a moment for the image to load… and when it does Akihito's eyes widen.

 _A- Asami and Tori!? Wha- whe- -!?_

Akihito suddenly jumps when his iPhone begins to ring. With a slightly trembling hand he picks it up from the charging dock and answers it. "Yes. Cameraman Takaba speaking…. Who? Mitarai? Eh? Want me to come now? But I'm transferring data…"

 _"This is urgent. You have to get here immediately! The target I've been tracking is about to return to his Shinjuku hotel hideaway. But my stomach is killing me! I've been tailing him for three weeks to get this scoop. I'm begging you!"_

"Okay fine. But this time we split it 70:30. I'm the 70."

* * *

Stars light the sky like snow-flakes in the night, yet appear still, like an old photograph. Dead leaves rustle beneath sneakers as Akihito walks through a bit of foliage. In front of him is a man crouching behind a small tree and some bushes.

"Mitarai," the photographer says with a hint of annoyance.

The man looks over his shoulder at him, relief affecting his face. "You know that member of the house of representatives, Shouzo Kamiyama, don't you?"

Akihito nods as he goes to crouch next to him.

"He's about to come back. We're going to catch him in the act!" There is a faint growling sound and Mitarai winces as he places a hand over his stomach. "But I can't stay… have to go. You gotta take over…."

"Hey," Akihito calls out. "Hey…"

"The lunch I ate earlier," Mitarai says under his breath as he hurriedly wobbles away. "Something must have gone bad!"

"You're pretty lame," Akihito mutters to himself as he removes his backpack.

After putting his camera together he stands ready, his position has a perfect view of the entrance to the target's hideaway.

 _Even though celebrities frequently stay at this hotel, this late at night, no one's doing anything._ Letting out a yawn Akihito checks his watch. _It's three in the morning now… I wonder if he's home._

A faint creaking sounds as a taxi pulls up in front of the entrance, the back doors to the cab open and out steps two passengers.

 _Oh!_ Akihito quickly brings his camera up, seeing that it's Shouzo Kamiyama and an attractive young woman. _That representative really showed up. It's him!_

Adjusting the lens, he gets a perfectly clear view and begins snapping away. _So he hooks up with women in flashy hotels using taxpayers' money!? Really, coming to this place with a girl like that. How much does this cost?_

As the two make for the entrance something… or someone captures Akihito's attention. _Eh? Asami?!_

The yakuza has his back to him, just casually standing on the sidewalk. And the photographer notices that he isn't wearing his jacket to his three-piece suit. Soon there is the faint sound of clicking heels as someone exits the hotel.

 _Tori!?_

He immediately notices his lover's jacket hanging on her small frame. Suddenly the image of when she came home wearing nothing but the same black jacket enters Akihito's mind. At some point Tori looks down, probably doing something on her smartwatch. Asami then moves over and whatever is being done is concealed.

 _What the- what are they- -!_ Akihito's cheeks flush as he clenches his teeth. _I don't see his bodyguard- or assistant anywhere. So Asami's here alone with Tori?!_

Even though the two are a bit too far for him to make out what is being said, a breeze suddenly blows past the two and Tori's voice can be faintly heard.

"I'm not gonna be able to sit right for weeks thank to you," she says. "Now I know how Aki feels."

Akihito notices that his body is shaking, and is breathing a bit heavily.

Though it isn't from the cold, no he's bundled up pretty warm- maybe too warm because a couple beads of sweat roll down his face. It takes him a few moments to realize what is happening.

 _W- wait, calm down. I must've misheard- after all they are pretty far. Maybe they just ran into each other and got a drink. Or maybe it's business related. Yeah. That's it. I'm not jealous or anything-_

The photographer's thoughts are interrupted when the yakuza's imported car pulls up beside them. Asami opens the door and Tori moves to get in, but stops before doing so. The blonde lifts a hand to her face, then moves it over to the yakuza's; placing a familiar little white stick between his lips.

Akihito's jaw drops. _**D- did she- -! And he… cigarette!**_

He continues to stare in shock as they get in the car, and after it drives off. He doesn't even move when there's a rustling coming from behind him.

Mitarai sighs in relief as he approaches the blond. "Sorry about that. How'd it go? Did you get a good shot."

A burning rage hisses through Akihito's veins like deathly poison, screeching and demanding release. Without thinking he quickly turns towards Mitarai with a clenched fist swinging towards him and yells at the top of his lungs.

" **SHUT UP! YOU AND YOUR STUPID TOILET BREAK! IDIOT!"**

* * *

Inside a small diner, the two photojournalists are found sitting at the bar. It's empty except for the single waitress on duty wiping down tables and chef. Akihito is picking at his food while Mitarai is fiddling with his camera.

"Romantic heartbreak, huh." Mitarai says. "You're still wet behind the ears to get so riled up.

Akihito doesn't respond, just pushes his plate aside and takes up his third glass of sake.

"Don't take your relationship issues out on others, okay?" Mitarai continues. "Just drink up and drown your sorrows!"

Akihito groans and just rests his head in his folded arms on the counter, still feeling guilty for his outburst.

"Cheer up, you got some fantastic photos." Mitarai says enthusiastically. "You did a great job back there. So I'll let bygones be bygones."

Akihito looks at him, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol. "Hey, let me stay over at your place tonight."

"Sure. I have a futon reserved for unexpected guests, so long as you don't mind that the dog uses it as his bathroom."

"Forget it. I'm going home."

"Hey, I'm not driving you." Mitarai says as the blond gets up. "So you better get a taxi."

"Owner, thanks for the meal." Akihito says while pulling the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll hang on to your camera until tomorrow." Mitarai says.

"Thanks for coming," the waitress calls out before he exits.

Outside the cool autumn air hits his warm face and causes a shiver to run over his body. He walks for a few minutes, after turning a corner he goes to settle on the bench of a bus stop.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket he sends Yosuke a text asking if he can pick him up. It doesn't take long for the chauffeur to respond, saying that he's just dropping Tori off. Akihito then shoots another text, this time asking about Asami. Yosuke immediately responds saying the yakuza is already back at the penthouse.

He goes into his email and opens the one he got with an attachment photo of Tori and Asami. When he had first seen it he didn't know how he should react. To anyone else it'd look harmless but it doesn't fool Akihito, after all he is a trained observer.

Asami looks devilishly handsome with the same suit he always wears, a hint of a smile on his face. Tori, on the other hand, dons a blue-green dress with long sleeves and a deep V-neck that exposes a bit of her cleavage. The two are sitting in some high-class establishment, on the table in front of them is a single slice of cake and Tori is holding up a forks' worth as if to feed it to the yakuza. The one thing Akihito knows for sure about the two is that Tori would never be caught dead wearing a dress and that Asami hates sweets.

 _They make a great picture…_ Akihito thought to himself and immediately feels his aching heart twitch.

Was this the reason why Asami hadn't been touching him lately? Because he had Tori to satisfy him? Did Asami look at Tori, then at him; and regret?

Feeling the tears coming Akihito closes his eyes forcefully, willing for the tears to stop pooling around his eyes. _It's not like I really expected to be his one and only. I mean, I don't care at all about Asami's relationships!_

Shutting his phone off Akihito moves to put it away. While doing so he feels his keys in his pocket pulls them out, eyeing the one to the penthouse. _I don't plan on staying forever. One day I'll just take off and never come back._

A bus wheezes around the corner… and as it approaches the stop Akihito gets to his feet.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

 _It's my right to be hellish_

 _I still get jealous._

' _Cause you're too sexy beautiful_

 _And everybody wants to taste, that's why_

Boy it feels so good to be posting again! Really missed you guys and appreciate you for sticking around. But unfortunately you're gonna have to wait a bit for the next update, which is back to its regular schedule.

As always, stay awesome loves!;)

 **SHOUTOUT TO**

 **Kadzuki Fuchoin**

As said in the disclaimer above some scenes in the chapter will be borrowed from _**Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin**_ , who again has given me permission. In fact some of the plot from her work is more of a kickstarter and also a great inspiration, as in the whole story won't have the exact same plot but something very similar. Also be sure to go check Kadzuki-sensei's account and some of her works:)

 **RANTS**

Just wanna say that here the incident with Sudou and Sakazaki has never happened, those two characters I wanna say will play a different role in future chapters but not entirely sure.


	33. A Night With Rosie Palms

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR A SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **ALSO**

 **SOME OF THE SCENES AND PLOT WAS INSPIRED BY** ** _Business As Usual by Kadzuki Fuchoin_** ** _._** **TO WHICH SHE HAS GIVEN ME HER PERMISSION TO USE.**

* * *

Young people need pleasure as truly as they need air and food.

^Jane Addams

* * *

"Damn Aki," Tori huffs. "Did you sit in a barrel of sake while you were drinking."

Akihito responds with a few slurs and mumbles.

The two are standing in an elevator, or well Tori is standing and Akihito is leaning against her. When the elevator reaches the destined floor Tori holds onto the photographer's arm draped over her shoulder and tightens her hold around his abdomen, which is a bit of a struggle since she is also holding her heels by the straps. Be a lot more helpful if her cousin's legs were moving instead of dragging behind him as she trudges down the hall.

"Okay," Tori lightly huffs when she stops in front of a door.

She lets go of Akihito's arm to reach into the pocket of Asami's jacket but the photographer's weight becomes too much for her to hold in one arm, she quickly wraps both her arms around his abdomen and holds him up. Letting out a sigh she tries to adjust the photographer. She lifts him up by his underarms as much as she can, then throws his arms over her shoulders so that they are face to face as she embraces him, but she learns that if she loosens her hold he'll just sink to the floor.

"Come on Aki, help me out here!" Tori groans. She then whistles and slaps his ass. "Hey!"

Akihito begins to move a bit, wrapping his arms around her neck, inhaling the scent of his lover from the jacket and mumbling. "Asami…."

 _Okay that'll work…_ Tori thought to herself as she reaches into the pocket again.

"Asa… mi…" Akihito breathes into her neck. "Asami…."

The photographer continues to lightly kiss her neck, but Tori doesn't mind. She just fishes a phone out and quickly opens the contact app. Though her eyes widen a bit when she feels something pressing against her inner thigh.

"Uhh… Aki?" Tori says with a small grin.

"Ah… Asami…." Akihito drunkenly mumbles and slowly moves down to his knees.

"Woah- woah hey!" Tori says as she stops him halfway and brings him back up to his feet.

"Asami…" Akihito breathes again as his cousin leans him back against her. "Asami…."

Tittering Tori returns her attention back to her phone. When she finds an ongoing call she quickly brings it to her ear.

"Hey man come open the door I-…"

 _"_ _Tori?"_ says Asami's familiar voice from the other end.

"A- oh sorry man I meant to call someone else."

 _"_ _Why do you have Yosuke's phone?"_

Confusion affecting her face Tori pulls the phone away to look at it for a moment. _Crap, I forgot to give it back._ "Well mine got messed up earlier during our little get-together."

Akihito, recognizing his lover's faint chuckle, quickly takes the phone.

Tori then pounds on the door with her foot. "Xiao open up!"

"Shut up!" Akihito says angrily into the phone. "It's my business if I want to go out drinking."

As the photographer continues to talk Tori pounds on the door with her foot again.

"Not that I'm saying I want you around more or anything like that." Akihito says. "But you didn't tell me you were coming home early today. And I'm not waiting up for you anymore. I'm getting fat, eating dinner so late at night. And another thing, why do I have to-"

Tori looks at her cousin when he cuts off, taking notice of his facial expression. _Oh hell no!_

She hears the clicking of the locks and as the door is being opened Tori quickly bursts inside the dwelling shouting, "VOLCANO!"

Akihito drops the phone as he quickly puts a hand over her mouth. They reach the bathroom- not bothering to turn on the light Tori gets her cousin to his knees in front of the toilet. She lifts the seat and shoves his head in the bowl just in the knick of time.

As Akihito vomits Tori gently rubs his back, ignoring the churning in her stomach caused by the stench that was like acidic cheetohs filling her nostrils.

Xiao comes to stand in the doorway, flicking the light on as he rubs his tired eyes. "Damn girl you're just now getting in at half-past four in the morning?"

Tori ignores him and removes Akihito's pack from his shoulder, when she unzips it out pokes the head of her mischievous marten. "Young lady the hell were you thinking! Stowing away and nearly giving me a heart attack!"

Ebony purrs as she climbs up her mistress's arm and onto her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek.

"Oh don't try and butter me up," Tori scolds as she picks the marten up by the scruff of her neck.

Ebony lets out a mew.

Tori clicks her tongue and sets her down on the ground before looking inside Akihito's bag, making sure the marten didn't leave a "present" inside. The young assassin gets up and makes her way back out, finding Yosuke's phone laying on the ground and picking up it as she goes into the living room. Wedged in the corner behind the couch is a desk where she places Akihito's bag on the chair before sifting through the clutter of mail.

 _"Will you smile... if I admit I was wrong?"_ a voice says.

Looking over Tori finds the movie **_WATCHMEN_** playing on the TV.

 _"About what?"_ Laurie asked as she is pulled up to her feet.

 _"Miracles."_ Dr. Manhattan said. _"Events with astronomical odds of occurring... like oxygen turning into gold. I've longed to witness such an event, and yet I neglect... that in human coupling... millions upon millions of cells compete to create life... for generation after generation... until finally your mother..."_

Tori jumps a bit when a couple loud barks sound from behind. Looking over she sees a whimpering Hoshi and Kaede.

"Oh man, your bladders must be ready to explode," Tori says as she opens the drawer and takes out their leashes.

 _"... and out of that contradiction, against unfathomable odds... it's you. Only... you. That emerged. To distill so specific a form... from all that chaos... is like turning air into gold. A miracle."_

Tori scoffs, and takes the boys out to relieve themselves. After they finish she is more than ready to knock out. Figuring Akihito is doing the same she is as quiet as a mouse when she enters the bed.

But the photographer is actually wide awake.

He is sitting on the mattress, bare naked, and has his legs spread open. Back supported by the pillows the photographer stifles a moan as he strokes his erect manhood, trying to bring himself pleasure. With his eyes closed he doesn't see the young assassin as she and the boys, holding them by their collars, silently enter the room.

Tori takes the boys to their mat in the corner, then turns and as quietly as a mouse she goes over to the closet. Not making a single sound she starts to get changed. She slips on a spaghetti strap tank top and goes to get her boxer shorts, which falls to the ground after she takes them out. She puts her feet through the holes as she closes the drawer. As she bends down to pull them up there is a sharp pain in her rear that makes her hiss in pain.

 **"** **Uwaa!"** Akihito shouts. **"** **Tori!?"**

Still bent over the blonde looks at the photographer as he puts a hand over his junk and the other over his eyes, his cheeks tomato red.

"Oh don't mind me," Tori quips with a grin as she pulls her undergarment up.

"Haven't you heard of knocking!?"

"Really? You're gonna get on me about manners,"

Akihito's cheek flush even deeper.

Tori let out a light laugh. "You want me to step out so you can finish?"

Akihito sniffles, and moves to get the blanket over him and curls into a fetal position. Tori makes her way onto the bed, wincing a bit as she crawls up next to him and lays down on her stomach.

"I'm so sorry," Akihito says from under the blanket. "I shouldn't have been doing that in your bed."

Tori clicks her tongue. "I don't blame ya'. Especially since your own sugar daddy won't even give you a hand."

Akihito lets out a silent laugh, shaking the bed.

With a smile on her face Tori closes her eyes, but before she can begin to drift to sleep Akihito says her name.

She opens her eyes, finding him facing her. "Hmm?"

Akihito looks at her for a moment, then averts his eyes. "Nothing..."

"What is it?" Tori gently pushes.

Akihito lightly shakes his head and rolls over onto his back, draping an arm over his eyes. When he speaks again Tori isn't sure if it's to her or himself. "He went home, ate, showered. And went to bed. Same as usual. Doesn't matter if I'm there or not. That's just how Asami lives. I did bulldoze my way into the living arrangement. I should go over there and give him a flying knee kick. Instead of paying rent, I prepare the meals. With groceries paid out of my own pocket. It's not like I'm doing it to please him."

After several minutes of silence Akihito looks at Tori again, finding she had scooted over close enough to lay her head on his bare chest and fell asleep.

"Tori…"

She doesn't respond.

Akihito drapes his arm over her back and closes his eyes, drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Aww, poor Aki. But all he has to do is hang in there for about another week and... yah know ;). Maybe Tori can give him some sex tips since ya know, she and Asamo have been getting awfully close.


End file.
